


Twisted Bloodlines

by Raynacch_Silvermoon



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynacch_Silvermoon/pseuds/Raynacch_Silvermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the product of two parents that had broken the very rules that held the system together. So when it comes time for her to choose, which side of her blood was stronger? Her choice leads her down a dangerous path into the heart of a very dangerous man. But hadn't her parents shown her that danger is part of finding love? Or is it just lust that keeps her coming back to him? Eric/OC, non-GP/GD, Faction War.</p><p>I will be adding the graphic content as the chapters progress and using the subsequent tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: Hello and welcome to my first ever Divergent Fanfic. For those of you that have followed my Hunger Games story there may be some similarities between my two female OCs but I will try to keep them as different as possible. Just keep in mind the one thing I always find attractive is strength but I think that you will find my OC's strength to be different from my Hunger Games OC. Her name may seem odd but really only those in Erudite might be familiar with it and it should make sense if you know the story. Also it plays a part in how this story evolves.

She is not like the other OC is a divergent stories so please read till at least chapter 3. I think I have found a unique look at things. :D

With all that good stuff out of the way here are some necessary facts about this story compared to the books, which I have read, and the movie which I have seen.

_**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!** _

1\. I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

2\. I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

3\. This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

4\. Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

5\. I am using the slang 'tree hugger' to replace the term 'banjo strummin' softie' used by Dauntless to describe Amity because I think the latter is just stupid. :P

6\. Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

**Now I know that a lot of people now simply add stories to their alerts of favourites, but I am an old school fanfic user and writer and I WANT FEEDBACK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Enjoy!

Chapter One:

Born Breaking Rules

Chimera Northstarr. Her name was a combination of fiction and fact; dangerous mythology and a star used to find one's way when lost. Just like her name she was the product of two worlds, so different from each other it was a wonder how they had ever come together. It was the same baffling logic that explained how her parents could have ever come together. But they had and the result was her.

Chimera was the child of two people from two separate Factions. No not Faction transfers. Completely separate Factions. Her father was a Dauntless Fence Guard and her mother was an Amity…well everything since they all shared the different jobs. Her mother was the picturesque Amity. She had blond hair, hazel eyes, tan skin with a personality that was warm as the sun. Her father on the other hand was a typical Dauntless, strong, broad, dark haired, tattooed with an overly brisk personality. What had attracted her parents to each other so strongly that they risked everything to be together absolutely dumbfounded Chimera. Opposites attract sure but to her it was like a bull trying to mate with an apple tree. Just freaking weird and completely against the rules.

She loved both of her parents deeply but sometimes she wished they had hidden her parentage from her. The very knowledge that she was a child born to Faction traitors always put her on edge and completely complicated her life. The problem was she never had a clear concept of who she was. Was she the daughter of Amity or Dauntless? Even transfers forgot their old Faction identity, but she had been raised with the knowledge and appreciation for both.

What would they do to her if Government found out? Truthfully the only thing that saved her was the 'free love' ideology of Amity and how bad they were at keeping track of up to date accurate birth records. Her mother had simply claimed that after one of the Eternal Thankfulness of Peace and Prosperity Celebrations she did not remember who it was exactly that fathered her child. Chimera had never liked being called a Celebration baby, which in Amity was a term of true endearment and awe.

"Apple for your thoughts young one?" A soothing voice called out to her. Chimera glanced down to the base of the tree to her mother. Chimera knew that if she was standing on the ground right now she would tower over her mother's 5"4 frame. Chimera stood at 5"9. It was a trait she inherited from her father as well as her broad shoulders and a talent for putting on muscles. Though not exactly chubby she would always be on the 'built girl' side of the scale.

"I don't think the tree has enough apples for everything going on in my head right now." She sighed looking back up into the branches. Her mother's smile faltered momentarily before she beckoned Chimera out of the tree to join her. Chimera climbed down from the tree and landed just beside her mother.

"Walk with me young one." Her mother said offering her arm. Chimera linked her arm through her mother's and together they began walking through the rows of fruit trees in the Amity orchard. Chimera had always had an appreciation for the respect Amity had for the land and how it could offer a sense of calm and peace. Only problem was that for Chimera it was too much calm and peace too often. There was no balance of chaos and calm here. It was always just calm. Unless one of the irrigation pipes broke. That was always a fun time.

"You know what tomorrow is." Chimera said pushing some of her dark brown hair from her eyes. Unlike most of the girls in Amity Chimera kept her hair to just between her shoulder blades.

"The future of course." Her mother replied. Chimera rolled her eyes.  _'Yes and shit stinks.'_  She thought hating the typical Amity way of answering things.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young one. Tomorrow is the future for you, as you will find out just where your future is." Her mother gently scolded. It was as close to a scolding as someone in Amity would ever get.

"I just…you know I have never felt I completely belong here." Chimera told her mother. Her parents had been honest with her from the beginning so she was honest with them. Perhaps she would end up in Candor? She was far too restless to be a full Amity and her emotions though mostly guarded were all over the spectrum. "I'm not able to find complete peace within myself with daily life here mom. And you know that the whole group discussion decision thing makes me want to shoot something."

"You belong where you heart feels most free young one." Her mother said patting her hand affectionately as they walked under the shade of the trees. Chimera rolled her eyes again at her mother's lack of reaction to her talking of shooting things. Being with her father had had some very un-Amity affects on her mother, though they were very hard to notice.

"Really? Can you honestly tell me that your heart is completely here? That you have everything you want in life in this Faction." Chimera said suddenly bitter looking in the direction that the wall was. Her mother stopped their progress and stared intensely at her daughters strong features. Though her daughter strongly resembled her father Chimera's eyes, nose and soft lips were traits she inherited from her. The temper and mood swings were also her father's gift.

"My heart stands before me." She said lovingly touching the side of her daughters face bring Chimera's gaze to hers. Chimera softened slightly and let out a calming breath through her nose.

"Yeah and a piece of it is over there." Chimera nodded her head in the direction of the wall.

"And a piece of his is with me. So I am complete. You are restless young one. I have had your joy, your sorrow, and your love for 16 years. Perhaps it is time for another to share the next 16 years." She said sadly to her daughter. Chimera looked at her mom shocked.

"What side of that heart do I belong to mom? Which half of my blood runs stronger? What do I choose?" Chimera whispered harshly throwing her arms out. Her mother looked at her and felt a pang of guilt for causing her daughter so much turmoil in deciding her future. She knew that her daughter was half in the world she lived in and half in another that she had only seen glimpses of. But both called to her daughter and both sang through her daughter's blood.

"Young one I am telling you to choose yourself. No blood or heart matters but your own as both will travel with you. I am sorry for causing this but at least you know from my life that not all is set in stone when you think it is." She replied soothingly. Chimera looked at her mother completely confused and bewildered. Amity was not known for speaking straightly and her head was spinning trying to make heads or tails of the advice, or what she thought was advice, her mother just gave her. "The moonshines bright and clear this evening. It will do you some good to take a walk with some berries tonight."

Chimera nodded and watched her mother walkaway back towards the housing cabins. Yeah Chimera knew she could never be Candor. Secrets and codes had been a part of her life from the very start. Like what her mother had just said. Her mother was telling her that her father wasn't on watch tonight and that he wanted to see his daughter. The berries were some sort of message between her mother and father that Chimera wasn't privy to the meaning of.

Instead of going back to her chores Chimera sat under one of the apple trees to try and sort out her thoughts. What was her Aptitude test going to tell her tomorrow? In reality she knew there were only two places that she could completely rule out. There was no chance she was Candor or Abnegation. She was not at all honest with the amount of secrets she kept and though she was generous she would never call herself selfless.

That left Amity, Dauntless and Erudite. They were all strong contenders. At least with Erudite she wouldn't have to face a hostile welcome like she would with the Dauntless. There had been very few transfers between Dauntless and Amity in history. And even then she couldn't tell you the name of a person who had transferred from Amity to Dauntless and made it through their initiation. Would it just be easier if she just trust the test? That's what it was designed for right? It was supposed to tell her where she truly belonged. If she could trust control to the test she wouldn't have to worry and could just relax.

' _Yeah. Me give up control?'_  She thought and then snorted. Her most un-Amity quality was that she needed control over things. She liked being in charge and prided herself on fast decision making. But that wasn't exactly a Dauntless quality either. From what she had seen of Dauntless members and dependents they were almost out of control with the train jumping and wild outfits. But how could she go to Erudite when she prided herself on being compassionate and understanding how people felt.

No the test had to help her decide because even at school she had never really felt herself gravitating towards people from other Factions more than her own. She was always on her guard when she had to attend school, and had avoided everyone in every other Faction terrified that someone would figure out her secret parentage. She kept to herself and barely spoke to anyone. In a way she combined her mother's value of calm mediation and silence with her father's ideology that when you don't speak people show their true colors around you. So she disappeared, blended in with the background, only sticking out slightly to her teachers because of her marks. But that was only at the Hub. It was by far much more difficult to disappear in Amity being a Celebration Creation. Chimera's mom wasn't fond of Chimera's term for children conceived during important Amity occasions.

"Northstarr! There you are! Is this not just the most beautiful day?" A singsong voice called out to her. Chimera looked up and saw Arbour Lake rushing over to her.  _'Somebody ate too much bread this morning…'_  Chimera groaned as Arbour made her way over. All of Amity called her Northstarr instead of Chimera since it had long been established that her first name wasn't very peace evoking.

"Just beautiful!" Chimera replied sarcastically knowing it would be completely lost on Arbour.

"Aren't you excited for the next two days? We can begin our journey to full membership together. I know Adam will be overjoyed when you are not longer a dependent." Arbour grinned cheekily. Chimera did her best to keep the look of sheer terror off her face. She knew very well that Adam had feelings for her and was very confident that she felt nothing in return.

"Right…Adam…" Chimera avoided looking at Arbour not sure how to get off this topic.  _'Give a dog a bone and he's loyal for life, give a guy a boner and he thinks you're his future wife.'_ Chimera thought and had the urge to start screaming while pulling her own hair out.

"You are truly a blessed one Northstarr." Arbour gushed. "You have everything you could ever wish for just waiting right in front of you."

"Yeah okay." Chimera prayed to be hit by lightning, on a completely sunny day, just so she could escape this conversation.

"I wish you every joy and I hope my path is as clear as yours." Arbour smiled though there was no malice or condescension. Arbour was just truly happy that she thought Northstarr was going to get everything she ever dreamed of.

' _Oh my god just shoot me now.'_  Chimera begged staring up at the sky.

* * *

Her mood had only darkened with the nightfall. Her father was lucky she hadn't crushed the berries by the time she arrived at one of the abandoned greenhouses. The greenhouse they were meeting at was unused now since it hadn't been deemed fit to undergo the hydroponics upgrades from Erudite years ago. They had been meeting at this greenhouse ever since. Chimera would see him every month or so depending on the Fence rotation.

Before she turned 8 years old she had been able to see him more often as she would travel to the Fence on deliveries with her mother. Her mother still made deliveries but as Chimera had aged the similarities between her and her father had become all the more obvious so the choice was made to limit their visits to complete secrecy. How often her mother saw her father she didn't know, but sometimes she could tell the next morning.

"One time and he thinks…wasn't even good…like I would want to again…freaking apple crusher…" Chimera muttered shooting paintballs at a picture that bore a striking resemblance to Adam.

"Still not eating the bread I see." A deep rough voice spooked her out of her ranting causing her to jump and fire a paintball wide; breaking a pane of glass.

"When are you going to wear a bell?" She whispered harshly turning to the voice. The massive form that was her father was taking up all the space in front of the closed door to the greenhouse.

"Dauntless don't do bells. Unless it's piercing something." He replied.

Chimera gave her father a look before shooting three more paintballs at the target. Her father was dressed in typical Dauntless wears. Black jeans, tight black shirt, and combat boots. As for piercings he only had his eyebrow and upper ear cartilage done with silver bar bells. Chimera had only ever seen the tattoos on his upper biceps but she was positive there were more that she hadn't.

"Relax your shoulders." He told her coming up and putting his hands on her shoulders forcing them down slightly.

"I'm tense so they're tense." She snapped shrugging him off. "Hey!" She cried when he pried the paintball gun out of her hands.

"No shooting when you can't focus and we need to talk anyways. But first you owe me." He moved back and opened his arms to her. Chimera couldn't help but smile as she walked over to him. No matter her mood before seeing her father always brought her happiness. He placed the paintball gun on the floor and enveloped his daughter in a huge bear hug.

"You got thicker." He assessed lifting her off her feet a little. "And heavier."

"So not the right thing to say to a girl Muscles." She told him flatly. She had never been allowed to call him father, as it was too dangerous. Instead she had called him muscles since apparently as a child she had been fascinated with his massive biceps. Biting them constantly as she was teething. He had even had little bite marks tattooed onto his arm as a reminder of her. It's also why he called her Nib, short for nibbler.

"Never heard of this 'right' thing you're talking about. " He laughed putting her down and messing up her hair. Her father was 33-years-old but didn't look a day over 27. She could understand why her mother had fallen in love with him looks wise. Shaking her head she momentarily to straighten her hair back wondered what it would have been like to grow up with living together with both her parents. To see how they interacted with each other on a constant basis. She had actually never seen them together. Fleeting glances when her mom dropped off supplies at the wall but nothing more or a few words when she was younger and needed someone to 'watch' the young one while she unloaded the truck. Dauntless didn't frown on having a soft spot for little kids from any Faction and apparently her fascination with her dad's arms had been a running joke on the wall.

"Ha ha. Funny. Just for that I should eat the berries over there." Chimera said pointing to an old potting table. A soft look fell over her father's face as he looked at the berries. He was obviously remembering a fond memory of her mother.

"You don't have it in you to do that." He said turning back to her a serious look on his face. "Nib we need to talk about tomorrow." There would be time to think of berries later. Right now he had his daughter to worry about.

"I'm scared about it Muscles." Chimera confessed moving to sit on the bench by the greenhouse-potting table. Her father leaned against the table in front of her. Gently he picked up the carton of berries and popped a few into his mouth thoughtfully. He knew this conversation was going to have to be navigated carefully.

"I love sunshine and you know that, but I'm not sure you'd be happy living in Amity for the rest of your life. Unless you're having second thoughts about that Adam Redwood boy…" Her father grinned at her. Chimera glared at her father.

"How did you…wait I don't want to know…" She stopped herself not really wanting to know how or how much her father knew about that part of her life. Her father just smirked back. Chimera looked away and sighed.

"I worry about sunshine." She told him pulling her knees up to her chest. Sunshine was what her father called her mother, just as her mother called him wall. She wasn't sure how they picked the nicknames but it suited them.

"I'll always watch out for sunshine Nib. She'll be safe if you choose a different Faction." He promised her. Chimera looked up at her father wondering again if she belonged in Dauntless. Was his blood stronger than her mother's? Her physical features would suggest so.

"I could lose both my sunshine and my wall. I could lose everything and gain nothing." She whispered looking up at him. Her father chewed another berry thoughtfully again. It was true to a certain degree.

"You have to do what is right for you." He told her though part of him secretly did hope she would end up in Dauntless. He had watched her grow from a far distance all her life. If she were Dauntless he could have a more active, albeit careful, presence in her life. Chimera wanted to gather as much information as possible before the Choosing Ceremony so she had something to ask her father.

"Why have I learned so much about being…a wall?" She asked not sure how to exactly say 'Why did you teach me all that Dauntless stuff?' without actually saying it. Her father sent a questioning look to which she responded by looking at the forgotten paintball gun and back up to him.

"Ahhh…the best defense is a good offense." He replied smoothly.

"No bias?" She raised an eyebrow flicking her eyes to his other bicep where she saw the edge of his Dauntless Faction tattoo peaking out.

"Small bias." He confessed smiling quickly before returning to serious. "Nib I know this has not been easy and there is a chance that this is the last time I could see you." He started and moved to kneel in front of Chimera on the bench. "So just know that I love you Nib." He touched her clasped hands gently. Chimera wanted to cry as she knew her dad was taking a huge risk in saying that and it was the first time he had ever risked it.

He smiled at her going back to the berries. "Now should things follow the wall I do have a few pieces of completely illegal advice. First stay in the middle of the pack in everything you do. Go to bed fully clothed. And your first tattoo says everything about you."

"That's not comforting advice at all…" She said her eyebrows drawing together as she watched her father finish off the berries.

"Okay. Avoid knife throwing." He teased wiping the off the juice from the berries onto his pants. Chimera growled at threw an empty pot at her father, which he dodged. The sound of it shattering mixed with his laughter. "And jump fifth."

"Huh?" She was confused all over again. Her father smiled affectionately and picked up the forgotten paintball gun.

"You're not so tense now, so let's try again." He told her holding the gun out to her. Smiling Chimera grabbed the gun and spent what might be their last few hours together target shooting with her father. Unlike her mother if Chimera left for one of the other three Factions chances are she would never see her father again.

* * *

"Young one its time to rise." Her mother's voice woke her the next morning. Chimera slammed a pillow over her head and grumbled obscenities. She did not want to get up this morning.

"Young one…" The voice called softly again. Chimera sent another round of grumbles in return. "Rise and I will let you drive."

Chimera grinned under the pillow and shot out of bed. Going to her chest of drawers she dressed in a bright yellow sundress and a pair of yellow sneakers. It was an outrageously bright outfit but the dressed played down her the size of her butt and thighs and it was comfy.

"You will have to eat and drive young one." Her mother ushered her out the door towards their beat up pickup truck once Chimera was dressed.

"Eat and drive mom? Sure you don't have wall in you?" Chimera teased climbing into the cab of the truck and starting it.

"I have many times young one." Her mother replied without missing a beat getting into the passenger seat.

"Oh my god EWWWW! MOM!" Chimera cried turning the truck onto the road.

"Young one should we offer Adam—"

"NO!" Chimera shouted flooring the gas pedal. Her mother's musical laughter filled the cab and Chimera ground her teeth. Her parents may rarely see each other, and only in secret but they both knew took the same path to get under their daughter's skin.

* * *

The Hub was somewhere that Chimera felt even more out of place than in the fields of Amity. Here everyone knew where they belonged or at least where they came from. Unlike them she had been divided within herself from the very beginning. They would only feel that sense of division if their test came back as something completely different then what they thought it would be. At the Hub she had found a certain amount of peace from her inner turmoil by feeding her thirst for knowledge. At first it was born of a desperate need to see if there was any way for her to acknowledge her father. When she came up empty handed she began researching things that simply interested her, such as where her name came from.

She didn't have many friends overall and none that she would consider close friends. She wasn't anti social; she just didn't speak to people unless they spoke to her first. Silence was something both her parents had taught her was an asset. However she could admit that not talking was something she did because she was afraid of saying the wrong thing and attracting the wrong attention to herself.

As she walked through the Hub heading towards the cafeteria Chimera crossed paths with Jeannie Mathews, head of the Erudite Faction and a woman that Chimera wanted to avoid. The woman was intimidating and though most wouldn't agree Chimera found her unsettling to a degree.

"Ms. Northstarr?" A calm smooth voice spoke. Chimera froze. Jeannie Mathews was speaking to her.  _'Oh no…'_  Turning to Jeanine, Chimera hugged her books tightly to her chest and waited nervously. Jeanine was looking at her pensively.

"Chimera Northstarr correct?" Jeannie continued when Chimera made no move to speak.

"Yes Ms. Mathews." Chimera felt her hands start to tremble. If there was anyone in the Five Factions that could find out her secret it was this woman. Chimera was positive would probably only take Jeanine a nano second to figure everything out if she ever looked into it.

"You have done exceptionally well in your classes." Jeannie stated walking closer to Chimera.

"Well for an Amity I suppose." Chimera shrugged focusing on the tile floor. Chimera wanted to run. She felt as if every word she said was giving away her secrets.

"No Ms. Northstarr. Your grades suggest excellence even among Erudite born. I look forward to seeing your Aptitude Test results." Jeannie smiled touching Chimera's arm before continuing on with her entourage.

Chimera felt herself starting to hyperventilate the moment Jeannie had turned away from her. Quickly she ran into the nearest female lavatory and deposited her books on the vanity. Rushing into a stall Chimera sat on the lid of the toilet seat and placed her head between her knees. As she tried to control her breathing she heard the lavatory door swing open and shut again.

"Northstarr. Are you alright?" A sweet voice called out. "I saw you run in here."

"I'm fine Arbour. Just a little nauseous." Chimera panted her hands locked between her legs in the folds of her dress. Her hands were still shaking from the encounter.

"Oh Northstarr! Please don't fret so much over the test!" Arbour told her.  _'Is this girl fucking stalking me?'_  Chimera groaned.

"Do you need me to fetch a nurse?" Arbour offered worriedly.

"NO!" Chimera shouted. "I mean no, I just need a moment to collect myself. Could you get me some ice water though?" Chimera asked in a calmer voice.

"Of course! I'll be back in just a minute." Arbour rushed out of the bathroom. Chimera wondered momentarily if she should just try to drown herself in the toilet. Then she remembered the amount of bacteria there would be.  _'What would it feel like though? To just…let go of life?'_ She wondered. Her fear was making her think crazy things.

* * *

Chimera waited as patiently as she could with the rest of the Amity dependents for her name to be called. She cradled the half full glass of ice water between her hands. Arbour had been called in just a moment ago, which meant she would probably be in the next round.

"Room 6 Chimera Northstarr…" An automated voice called out then continued onto the next four names. Chimera downed the rest of the water and made her walked through the hallway that led to the Aptitude Testing rooms. She stood in front of the door marked with a large 6 and waited. Simultaneously all the doors opened and each dependent walked into the assigned room. The room was basically empty minus a computer, metal chair and her Abnegation test administrator.

"Welcome Chimera. My name is Natalie and I will be administering your test today." Natalie greeted her softly. She was a plain woman but Chimera could tell there was some real beauty about her. Natalie patted her hand gently on the metal reclined chair and smiled calmly at Chimera. Chimera said nothing and climbed into the chair.

"Chimera. That's a very unique name. Not what one that would normally be associated with Amity." Natalie said kindly as she began attaching wires from the computer to both herself and to Chimera. She smiled at Chimera not seeming to take any offense at my silence.

"The Aptitude Test is designed for you to have a clear sense of what Faction you belong to. Please drink this." She handed Chimera a small shot glass with clear liquid. "And relax. The test will begin 60 seconds after you drink it."

Chimera nodded and drank the liquid back in one shot. The liquid tasted bitter and she closed her eyes against the bad tastes. Chimera felt Natalie take the shot glass from her. When Chimera opened her eyes she found that Natalie was gone from the testing room. Chimera got up from the chair and looked around her slightly confused as to what was going on. Was her test over?

"Hello!" She called out. Turning around she came full circle and instead of the metal chair she found a table with two baskets. In one there was a long knife and in the other there was a block of cheese.

"Choose." A voice called out to her. Chimera knew the voice sounded familiar. She thought hard about where that voice was located in her memory.  _'Jeanine…'_  She realized horrified. That could only mean one thing. Jeanine had said she was interested in seeing her results. They knew something and they were trying to trick her into giving herself and her family away. Chimera knew that they only way to avoid giving anything away was to do nothing.

"Choose." Jeanine's voice urged. Again Chimera did nothing. She then heard growling coming from somewhere behind her. Turning she saw a vicious looking dog approaching her. So she closed her eyes and stood there as the snarling continued.

"CHOOSE!" Jeanine's voice shouted. Again Chimera reminded herself that if she did anything it would give her away. She was convinced that Jeannie was watching her, waiting for her to give herself away that her mind locked onto the concept of 'do-nothing' and her body locked.

"Have it your way." The voice coldly told Chimera. Waiting for what ever the inevitable was Chimera evened out her breathing like her father had taught her. Chimera jumped a fraction when suddenly something wet nudge her hand. When she didn't move it happened again. Risking a glance she looked down and she saw that the dog was now a large puppy.  _'What the hell?'_ Chimera thought stroking the dog's head absentmindedly.

"PUPPY!" A child's voice called. Chimera's eyes snapped over and took in the excited child beckoning the dog over. Looking down again Chimera saw the dag had transformed back into the snarling vicious adult dog from before.

 _'No!'_ Chimera felt her body beginning to move as the dog lunged at the little girl but she stopped herself.  _'I can't let them know! I have to protect my mom and dad.'_  She closed her and waited to hear the little girl's screams; her soul tearing in half at what she felt she had to do and what she felt she needed to do. When nothing happened she opened her eyes again and found herself now standing on a crowded bus. Looking around she focused in on a man holding a newspaper. On it was the picture of a man that Chimera thought looked familiar. Above the picture the word  _MURDERER_  as written in bold print.

"Do you know this guy?" The man holding the paper asked her pointing to the picture on the front of a paper. Chimera looked at the picture. The guy did look familiar but from where she didn't know.

"Well?" He pushed. "Do you?" Chimera looked at the picture again. What if it was some relative of her father's? Put there so she would admit to being familiar with someone who looks like him.  _'Ignore him.'_ Chimera told herself. So she ignored his continued questions and turned her face away.

"If you know him you could save me!" The man shouted at her but Chimera just acted like he wasn't there.  _'Better to save my family then save you.'_ She thought closing her eyes. When she opened them again she was back in the testing room laying on the chair. She looked over at Natalie who was staring at her bewildered.

"What?" Chimera asked breathing hard.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Natalie told Chimera taking the cables off her own face. Chimera gathered her bearings and pulled the cables off her own face. She waited as Natalie kept looking from the computer to her without saying anything. Eventually the stress and Natalie's lack of speaking caused Chimera to snap.

"What? Where do I belong? What am I?" Chimera demanded trying to keep her voice low and even. Natalie looked at the computer in front of her before slowly turning to look at Chimera.

"You're nothing." Natalie said in disbelief.

* * *

AN: A long introductory chapter but for those of you who have read my Hunger Games fanfiction you will know that I tend to write long detailed chapters. If you have any questions about where this story is heading or how I am planning on exploring the original narrative within my FF please don't hesitate to ask.

As for this FF Chimera is going to be very different from Tris's type of Divergent and more like Four's version. Also I am not using the GP/GD idea at all as I completely hated. I have a totally different idea of what Divergent means and why Jeanine was so obsessed with it! :D

So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you're a Hunger Games fan go check out my Cato/OC fanfic for some more bad boy goodness. :P

Much Luv Rayn


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: Thanks so much to the people that have favourited and followed this story. It's in the early stages so I am so happy that you have faith in it. :D I would also love to thank those of you that have reviewed the story! So nice to get feedback and I really do appreciate it. I also hope you can appreciate the length of my chapters as I look at other stories and see that they have 10 or more chapters but less than 30,000 words. To each their own I just hope I'm not making them too long instead of cutting them into more pieces.

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

1\. I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

2\. I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

3\. This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

4\. Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

5\. I am using the slang 'tree hugger' to replace the term 'banjo strummin' softie' used by Dauntless to describe Amity because I think the latter is just stupid. :P

6\. Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

**Now I know that a lot of people now simply add stories to their alerts of favourites, but I am an old school fanfic user and writer and I WANT FEEDBACK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

Blood of my Blood, Faction of my Father

"What do you mean nothing?" Chimera began to feel panic settling into her chest. Nobody was nothing…only the Factionless.

"Chimera people that respond differently in more then one scenario are called Divergent. They show an aptitude for more than one Faction. However to show no results leads me to believe the same about you in a different way." Natalie replied calmly. "Chimera did you have any idea that this was going to happen?"

"What? No. I thought that they might know about…wait never mind. What the hell do I do? What are they going to do to me? To my family." Chimera was on the verge of a total meltdown. She really should have just drowned herself in the toilet.

"Your results were inconclusive because you did nothing, which may be easier to hide then multiple aptitudes. No one has ever been able to remain unresponsive to every scenario. It's just never happened before, but it leads me to believe…listen to me Chimera you are in serious danger if they find out about this." Natalie whispered kindly but seriously before turning and typing away at the computer.

"What danger?" Chimera was almost frantic at this point. Natalie stopped typing and looked over at her. "Do they know about me?" Chimera whispered tears pooling a the bottom of her eyes.

"Chimera breath sweetheart. Listen. I am going to erase the information and orally report your results as Amity so nothing seems out—"

"No, no!" Chimera stopped Natalie surprising herself. Chimera actually had the choice of where to go and she had to go with what her gut reaction had just told her.

"You need to be where you are safest Chimera." Natalie urged but again it was kind. Chimera knew she had to make a choice; she had to pick the place that her blood had been calling out to since she was little.

"Dauntless. Tell them it was Dauntless." She whispered feeling a weight lift off her. Her choice was made and there was no going back. She knew what the possibility of being Divergent meant. It was just as dangerous as her real secret, but being from two different Faction parents was what she was really worried about them finding out.

"Are you sure? Dauntless is not the safest place for Div—for people like you." Natalie stressed.

"I know someone there that can protect me. Please. I'm begging you don't tell them." Chimera pleaded latching onto Natalie's arm. Natalie smiled softly and patted Chimera's hand.

"I will take it to the grave Chimera. But be warned you should not tell anyone else of your results. I hope you have chosen wisely." Natalie got up and left the room. Chimera waited tensely for Natalie to return convinced she would be coming back with security to arrest her, or what ever they do to people that have inconclusive results. A few minutes later Natalie came back into the room a soft smile on her face. "If anyone should ask you killed the dog with the knife. Can you vomit on command?"

"Uhhh…if I have to. Why?" Chimera told her completely confused. Natalie would keep her secret it seemed but would she be able to do it through out initiation, and the rest of her life.

"Because I need you to vomit right now. It will make the excuse of you having a reaction to the serum all the more believable. You will go home immediately and make yourself look as sick as possible. Alright?" Natalie urged her. Chimera nodded her head and jammed her fingers down her throat. Maybe it was because of all the stress of the day but the vomit came up way easier then it should have. She heard Natalie walk to the door and calmly ask for cleaning supplies and someone to escort Chimera out.

"Oh dear! She wasn't feeling well earlier so I'm not surprised this happened." Arbour's voice eventually drifted in from the other side of the door.

"You're a good friend. Thank you for seeing to her so I can continue with the testing." Natalie smiled at Arbour. Arbour entered the room and gently helped the 'sick' Chimera to her feet.

"You worked yourself up too much before hand didn't you Northstarr?" Arbour soothed in a motherly fashion. For a moment Chimera considered vomiting on her but then remembered that Arbour was in fact unknowingly giving a backstory to her being sick.

"Yeah." Chimera said in a strained voice. "Can you help me get home?"

"Of course. Wait here. I'll just go get Adam to help." Arbour announced setting her down on a bench by the entrance to the Hub. Chimera groaned. Those around her moved away thinking she was going to be sick again, as news of the vomiting Amity had spread quickly.  _'At least it makes the whole thing more plausible.'_

* * *

"Young one what are you doing home?" Her mother's soft voice floated through the open window of the car as they pulled to a stop in front of their cabin.

"The serum made her sick Mrs. Northstarr." Adam declared turning off the car and getting out. He had driven to the Hub to drop off plant samples for Erudite so he was able to drive Chimera and Arbour back to Amity. He opened the passenger side door and helped Chimera out. Chimera did not like how close Adam was holding her but let it go for the sake of selling her story.

"Oh my dear. That's not good. Please help me get her inside." Her mother ushered them inside. Adam guided Chimera over to their couch and gently help her lay down. "Thank you Adam."

"It was nothing. I'll come by and check on her before dinner. Be well Chimera." Adam smiled tenderly and placed a kiss on Chimera's forehead before leaving.

"Stop laughing mother." Chimera snapped.

"Young one you are going to have to learn to accept affection at some point." Her mother laughed.

"That's not the problem. I don't want it from him and he still does it." Chimera growled out. Her mother laughed again.

"Perhaps one day you will meet the young man with whom you can surrender to the control of his affections." Her mother grinned.

"I don't even want to know what that means." Chimera snapped and then pouted. Give up control, like that would ever happen.

"Young one you are obviously not truly ill. What happened during your test?" Her mother asked walking over and perching on the couch. Her mother began to run her fingers through Chimera's hair and for a moment Chimera considered telling her.

"I panicked about the test and made myself sick." Chimera lied. Her mother smiled softly and Chimera didn't know if her mother saw right through it or not.

"Rest now. The future is tomorrow." Her mother placed her hand on the side of her face.

"Can you stay here mom? Sing to me?" Chimera requested. It was the last time she would be spending with her mother like this and she wanted to savour every moment. Her mother smiled granting her daughter's request.

* * *

Late in the evening, or early morning depending on how one counted time, Chimera's mother moved through the Amity lands towards the abandoned greenhouse with absolute silence and stealth.

"Sunshine." She heard him call out as she closed the door tightly behind her. Even after 17 years the voice still brought her chills and heat all over her body. She turned to him carefully making her way over to the table he was leaning against.

"Wall." She sighed falling into his arms and kissing him passionately. He groaned always amazed at how even after the long time apart one kiss from her would make his body come alive like he was a teenager all over again. He ran his hands through her long hair pulling her lips fiercely against his. They broke apart panting for air.

"It's as we feared I believe." She breathed deeply.

"Do you know where she is going to choose?" He asked holding her tightly to him and pressing his forehead against hers.

"No. I pray it is the fire but I know she is in danger there." She whispered tears filling her eyes.

"Hush now Sunshine. I will watch over her there. Trust me. I will give my life before I let something happen to her." He assured rubbing his hands over her back relishing in the feeling of her body against his.

"I trust you with my heart and my life. That is what she is. I am yours as well and would see you both run before I have to mourn either of you." She whispered through her tears. He looked down at his love gently wiping away the tears streaking out of her eyes. He felt her cling to his back as if he were a life preserver.

"What about your body? Do I still have that as well?" He asked huskily changing the subject. She looked up at him and suddenly she was 16 all over again. Melting under his intense gaze feeling more alive and grounded then ever before.

"For now and for always." She whispered heatedly crashing her lips to his.

* * *

"Young one the future has come." Her mother's voice whispered in her ear. Chimera still half asleep wiggled further back into the bed drawing the covers up over her head.

"And it will not wait for late risers." Her mother said poking at her. Chimera tried not to laugh and swatted halfheartedly at the prodding hands through the blanket.

"Let is pass without me." Chimera groaned. The fingers began a new, more vigorous and relentless assault.

"Stop—please—why—" Chimera shot up out of the bed and eyed her mother. "You saw the wall last night didn't you?" Chimera accused. She scanned her mother and noticed the tip of a hickey peaking out from her high collar. "MOM!"

"The future young one does not require one abandon their past, merely to carry on the new path they travel down." Her mother sang heading downstairs a huge 'cat-ate-the-canary' grin on her face. Chimera groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Her parents had a midnight romp the night before her Choosing Ceremony.  _'I really am the product of what happens when bravery and free love collide…ewww…collide…so gross.'_  Chimera shook the thoughts from her head and rose from the bed to get ready.

She chose a pair of yellow jeans, a red sleeveless blouse and a pair of work boots. Coming downstairs she saw her mother had brought food from the commissary to their house. Her mother obviously knew that she most likely would not be staying in Amity.

"Sit. Eat. I will do your hair for you." Her mother told her gently guiding her to a seat at the small table in their home. Chimera sat down and began eating the breakfast of fruit, yogurt and granola her mother had set out. Her mother began brushing her hair and parting it into different sections.

Though she knew it might be, her mother prayed that this would not be the last time she did her daughter's hair. She took her time brushing the brown strands till they shined and parted them in segments that she would braid into two plaits.

"Will you wear make up young one?" Her mother's soft voice broke the trance Chimera had fallen into under her mother's tender hands.

"No." She replied quietly. "I just need to blend."

Her mother stopped braiding. Chimera tilted her head up to look at her mother wondering why she had stopped.

"Young one there will come a time when blending in may lead you to more dangerous territory then standing out. The greatest secrets ever kept were right out in the open." Her mother told her. Chimera looked forward again and her mother resumed braiding. There was some blunt truth about what her mother had said. She was living proof that a secret out in the open could be hidden for years.

* * *

A sea of distinct colors separated the room. The Faction divide was clearer to Chimera now more so then it had ever been in the past. The dependents were to sit together at the side of the stage in rows alphabetically. This was the first time Chimera had been to a Choosing Ceremony as there had been no reason to attend in the past. She sat to the side with the other dependents waiting for the moment that would seal her fate and maybe the fate of her family as well. It was Erudite's turn to lead the Ceremony this year which unsettled Chimera. Jeanine Matthews took to the center of the stage like she owned it.

"Today our dependents…" She began what Chimera assumed was the traditional Choosing Ceremony speech about finding where a person belongs and how it makes the system work. The whole time Chimera fidgeted worried that at some point Jeanine was going to look over at her and call her out about not belonging. Call her an abomination to the system.

Chimera didn't pay attention to anything as the ceremony progressed. The quite applause when someone stayed nor the cheers and shocked gasps when someone transferred penetrated her mind. Nothing hit her until…

"Chimera Northstarr."

Jeanine had called her name. She rose calmly and approached the Five Faction Bowls of Choice. It was time for her to seal her fate in blood.

Chimera's hand shook as she picked up the ceremonial knife from in front of the bowls. She glanced over at where her mother was sitting in the audience and wondered if it would be safer to just stay in Amity. Would her mother be happier and safer? But what about her father? She beat down the doubt remembering that her choice had already been made. There was no going back. She carefully drew the knife across her palm. Raising her plam she let the gathered blood fall over her choice.

The sound of sizzling coals was followed by a loud roar of cheers from the Dauntless. It was ironic to Chimera that her burning blood was so representative of the fire burning within her for years. That fire would finally be free to burn, but would it consume her too much? She took the offered cloth from Jeanine risking a glance at her face. Jeanine smiled at her obviously not surprised but thankfully she didn't look disappointed either.

"Please join your new Faction." Jeanine told her calmly gesturing the where the Dauntless were sitting. As Chimera walked down she looked at her mother again. She was nothing but smiles and it broke Chimera's heart that she may only ever see that smile again on Visiting Day.

As she walked to the back of where the Dauntless were seated she received a few hard smacks on the back and a few overly loud welcome shouts. When she reached the back she took a seat next to an Erudite transfer. There were only about a handful of dependents left and Dauntless picked up two more transfers from Candor and lost one to Erudite.

"This concludes this year's Choosing Ceremonies. To our dependants as they journey to becoming full members of their Chosen Factions remember. The future belongs to those who know where they belong."

And with that the members of Dauntless jumped up cheering and shouting. Swiftly they began moving towards the stairs of the Hub. Not knowing exactly what was going to happen Chimera decided it was best to just follow their lead and jogged after them. When she hit the stairwell she broke out into a run to keep up with the pack as they ran through the streets. She noticed that she was at the front of the transfers and very back of the Dauntless. She remembered her father telling her to stay in the middle of the pack

' _I guess with Dauntless that could be interpreted literally…holy shit are they seriously climbing…yeah they are.'_ Chimera groaned internally as she saw the members of Dauntless at the front of the pack climbing up the steel girders that held the train tracks high above the road. Running up to the pillars Chimera grabbed a rung and began steadily climbing upwards. She wasn't afraid of heights but she wasn't the biggest fan of how the rusted metal was biting into her hands. It was really aggravating her Ceremonial cut. Reaching the top Chimera bent over to catch her breath. Seeing a blond head popping up just below her Chimera automatically reached down to offer her non-ceremony hand down to her.

"Thanks." The girl huffed pulling herself up with Chimera's help. The girl was about 5"6 with short blond hair and average build. She was wearing the typical blue pencil skirt and shirt with black flats that Erudite wore. Chimera nodded but said nothing still trying to catch her breath. Chimera wasn't sure that engaging in any sort of friendships was a wise idea so she decided that silence would be her friend for now.

Chimera looked up hearing the train approach. Judging by how fast it was going and how close it was to them she knew it wasn't going to stop to let them get on.  _'Right so they aren't going to teach us first, just hope we make it and if we don't too bad.'_  Chimera fumed mentally. The laughter and excited nature of the Dauntless born didn't help her feelings of anger at the situation.

"Let's go!" A Dauntless born shouted gleefully to the girl next to him who happened to be right in front of Chimera. When they laughed and took off running parallel to the tracks as the train approached Chimera followed closely watching how those in front of her were throwing themselves into the cars. She had no idea where the other transfers had ended up but she really didn't care. The boy in front of her swung himself up into the car after his friend and looked back out the door. Surprise spread over his face to see her.

"If you're gonna ride with us you better get your ass in here." He shouted to her. Chimera glared at him and grabbed onto the door handle. Taking two quick strides she flung herself into the car and not so gracefully slammed into the boy who had spoken to her.

"Well shit I guess I deserved that." The boy huffed out steadying himself. Chimera backed away from the boy's body and looked around the car. She was the only transfer on the car. This obviously normally didn't happen as both the Dauntless initiates and full members were glancing at her curiously while whispering.

"I'm Lucas by the way." The boy introduced himself holding out his hand. He had caramel coloured skin and deep brown eyes. His choppy cut brown hair and toothy smile gave him a boyish charm. He was about the same height as her but Chimera noticed he was well built. Chimera looked at the hand before turning and walking towards the wall of the car where she promptly sat down and waited.

"Okay…I totally get why you transferred…bad mood was killing the 'love thy everything' vibe wasn't it?" He teased not dissuaded from her dismissal of him. Chimera tried but failed to keep a half smirk off her face before she focused on the landscape passing by through the open door. 30 minutes later Lucas spoke to her again.

"Alright moods now you get to jump off." Lucas smiled at her. Chimera glared thinking he was telling her she didn't fit in. Then she realized everyone in the car seemed to be getting ready to jump out. Getting up and moving towards the door by Lucas Chimera was sure her eyes were as big as saucers. People were jumping from the moving train across the gap onto a rooftop.

' _These guys are just fuc—"_

"Jump when I tell you too okay? Try to roll with the jump since you haven't done this before." Lucas told her and Chimera found herself nodding and taking three steps back from the open door. Three Dauntless members jumped out together before Lucas looked back at her.

"Now!" He shouted and Chimera didn't hesitate to run and throw her body out of the moving train. She would love to say she landed elegantly but that would have been a flat out lie. Her jump onto the roof was more like a dive and she ended up sliding on her front a good two feet, tearing up her clothing in certain places and cutting her self in even more.

"I said roll moods not flop." Lucas laughed from above her offering her a hand. Chimera gave him the finger but took the extended hand to help herself up. He didn't have a scratch on him. _'Bastard.'_

"PAUL!" A hysterical voice called from behind them. Dropping hands both Lucas and Chimera looked over to see a Candor young girl clinging to the edge of the roof watching the last car roll by. A Candor boy stood at the car door in tears shaking his head.

"There's always at least one that does make it off the train." Lucas sighed. Chimera swallowed the bile that had formed in her throat. James, who she never knew and would never know, was now Factionless. It could be any one of them next. Turning away Chimera dusted the gravel from her cuts and noticed her bloody knees through the rips in her yellow jeans.

"Initiates!" A voice boomed loudly. Chimera looked up to see a dark-skinned man standing on one of the roof ledges. All the initiates began making their way over to the ledge. There were other full members standing near the ledge but not on it. Each person with his or her tattoos, dyed hair, piercings and over all aura of  _'FUCK OFF'_ screamed Dauntless.

"My name is Max and I am one of the leaders of your new Faction." Max continued. "Below me is the members entrance into the Dauntless compound. It's your only way in. If you are really one of us you will take the plunge."

Obviously this was something that none of the initiates including the Dauntless born knew about. Murmurs broke out quietly as people, mostly the Erudite, speculated about what was at the bottom and whether or not it would kill them.

' _Jump fifth.'_  Her father's words rang out through her head. He had warned her about this. There were about 30 initiates on the roof right now and all were looking around to see who would be the brave one to go first. Nobody moved.

"I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH LEAVING ALL OF YOU UP HERE FACTIONLESS!" Max shouted at the group causing most of them to jump.

"See you at the bottom moody." Lucas whispered walking up to the ledge climbing up. He stood for a moment before throwing himself off the edge letting out a manly shout of fear. Chimera waited to hear the bone crushing splat and pain filled scream but nothing came.

' _Okay so not dead. That's a good thing.'_  Chimera thought waiting. There had to be a reason her father had told her to wait till 5. Slowly but surely 3 more Dauntless born jumped off the ledge each letting out a scream of fear at different octaves. As soon as the fourth one disappeared Chimera began making her way to the front.

"Looks like we got an Amity transfer." Max commented smirking. He gestured to the wall clearly believing she wouldn't have the courage to jump. It was highly unusual to get transfers between Amity and Dauntless so why would he.

"Ain't no sunshine down there sweetness." A Dauntless member with at least 15 piercings on his face called out. Chimera ignored him and stepped up onto the ledge and jumped. She hadn't hesitated like the others. She heard a few astonished voices before they disappeared into the wind rushing past her ears. She barely held back her scream as darkness enveloped her. Her father would have told her not to jump if it would kill her. When her body was absorbed by the net she let out the breath she had been holding. She bounced twice and stared up at the giant hole in the ceiling 15 stories up.  _'Things are just going to get harder from here aren't they…'_

Once she settle she felt the net tilting. Looking over her eyes mildly adjusted to the dark and saw someone was trying to get her body to roll towards a platform. Taking the hint Chimera rolled towards it and grabbed the offered hand. Standing on the platform she examined the body the hand was attached to. The guy was an attractive brown haired, blue-eyed, built young Dauntless member. He was looking at her carefully.

"Name?" He asked his voice deep. Chimera stared at him dumbfounded still trying to process exactly what was going on around her.

"Call it Four!" A female voice shouted from above. Chimera looked up around her. She noticed that the members of Dauntless were standing around ledges and openings over the net watching as the initiates took the plunge.

"What's your name?" He repeated slowly like she was stupid. Chimera glared at him fiercely not trusting herself to speak. Not breaking eye contact with him she over exaggerated dusting herself off before turning and walking to wall where Lucas and the others were.

Four's eyebrows rose in surprise as he watched the Amity girl completely ignore his question and walk away from him. He looked over at Amar who was grinning like an idiot. This is not how Four pictured his first round as an Assistant Initiate instructor going.

"Looks like you get to pick it." Amar laughed. Four thought for a moment about what to do to the girl that didn't give a name.

"Fifth jumper: No Name." Four called out. Chimera whipped her head to the guy called Four and glared, but he was already looking back up at the hole waiting for the next jumper.

Lucas let out a low whistle shifting her focus from Four to him. "Jeeeze moody no talking, no name and already pissing off the guy in charge of helping you train. You got some serious self destructive tendencies."

Chimera just shrugged and leaned against the wall next to him.  _'God I really hope that name doesn't stick. Why didn't I just say something?'_ She chastised herself. She was letting her default defensive mechanism get the better of her.

One by one the rest of the initiates plunged into the darkness that was the Dauntless compound. The full members who had been on the roof jumping into the net marked the end of initiate jumpers. The last of them was Max.

"Split them up Four." Max instructed climbing onto the platform. Four nodded and walked over to where the initiates were nervously waiting on for him.

"How many already?" Amar asked.

"Two getting on the train, one getting off and three on the roof." Max counted off dusting his hands together. "Higher number of transfers this year apparently."

"I saw that. Even got a flower power." Amar laughed. Max looked over at where the transfers were filing down a cavern after Four.

"Yeah. Surprised me too. First jumper out of the transfers. Name?" Max asked walking with Amar towards the Dauntless leaders offices.

"Wouldn't give it." Amar smirked. "Four called her No Name for now."

"Her name will be in the records." Max said passing the Pit.

"I'm more curious to see what's gonna push her to tell us her name." Amar grinned. Max laughed.

* * *

"My name is Four and I will be assisting in your training. Training is broken down into three phases, which you will learn about tomorrow. Training starts at 8 am to 6 pm with a one hour break for lunch. After six you can do what ever you want, but understand that being late or missing training will result in severe consequences." Four announced as he led them through the tunnels of Dauntless.

Chimera assessed the other transfers around her. Five from Erudite, 6 from Candor and herself made 12. She saw that the girl she had helped on the tracks had made it.

"This is the Pit and centre of life at Dauntless. As members you will pass a good amount of your time here. It is where most festivities take place and all the shops are located. Dauntless works on a point system. Each month you will be allotted a certain amount of points. Once you're a member the number of points varies depending on your position." Four explained and continued walking. "Also you are not allowed to leave the compound unless you are with a member, and since no wants to babysit initiates you won't be leaving."

Chimera followed along with everyone else. The intricate maze of tunnels, stairs and ledges made Chimera think she was never going to learn her way around the compound. Eventually they began hearing the sound of strong rushing water getting closer. Four led them out onto a metal bridge that was suspended over a rushing river. Every so often water would splash up onto the metal grating.

"This is the Chasm. It reminds us that there is a fine line between being brave and being an idiot. Pull a stunt jump here and you will not survive. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned." Four told them all ominously. He led them over the bridge through the other side of the Chasm and down some more stairs. They walked in the weird blue lighting that lit all of the Dauntless hallways, past a water fountain where they stopped in front of a door.

"This is where you will be staying until you pass initiation. Pick a bed and a drawer. There is a stack of clothing for you to rifle through. Get changed and bring your old faction clothing with you. Meet me in the Pit in 15 minutes." Four finished and left them at the door without looking to see if there were questions.

"Right so here we go…" An Erudite boy said pushing the door open. All the transfers piled into the room after him.

"This is where we're staying." One of the Erudite girls hissed. The room barely fit the 8 sets of bunk beds and four sets of dressers it contained. On the far wall was an opening that led to a shared bathroom. Without looking at anyone Chimera walked over and claimed one of the top bunks farthest from the door by moving the made bedding around. She then walked into the bathroom. She noticed that while the lavatory stalls had doors the shower cubicles did not. Nor did they have curtains.

"Ahhh yeah. Looking for to seeing you get all soaped up tree hugger." A voice said close to her. Chimera turned and looked at the Candor boy that had spoken to her. He was very tall, 6"3 probably, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was also extremely muscular. Looking him over Chimera wondered if Candor had a gym that she didn't know about.

"Greg leave her alone. We gotta be in the Pit in 10 minutes."

"I will see you later." Greg winked and then walked away. Chimera turned to head to the pile of clothing and almost crashed into the Erudite girl from the train tracks.

"I raided the pile first and found these. I think they'll fit you." The girl said holding up a small pile of clothing. Chimera nodded her thanks and took the pile. "I'm Clarissa by the way." Chimera offered a tight smile in return.

"So can you not talk or do you choose not to?" Clarissa asked. Chimera considered speaking but she honestly just didn't want to. Her mother had told her there was power in silence. Until she got a sense of Dauntless it was probably best she kept her mouth shut she decided.

"Well I like to talk so I think that this is going to work out nicely." Clarissa declared walking over and sitting on the bunk below Chimera's. Chimera guessed that there was the reason Clarissa had chosen the bunk below hers. Chimera slipped out of her t-shirt and pulled on the extremely large black t-shirt Clarissa had grabbed her. It was probably a man's XXL so it was extremely baggy on her.

"Sorry I just didn't want to get you anything too small since well…you have those." Clarissa stated looking at Chimera's breasts.

"Turn around so we can all appreciate those!" Greg called a few bunks down from them. Chimera flipped him off before peeling off her pants, her butt well hidden by the t-shirt. She pulled on the capris tights Clarrissa had grabbed her, leaving on her own boots and pulled on the black hoodie that topped the pile.

"Once we get our points we'll have to go shopping and get new stuff." Clarissa told her pulling on a track jacket. Chimera bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Clarissa. "Oh come on it's not that bad." Clarissa laughed seeing the look on Chimera's face. Chimera gave her a 'what-ever-you-say' head tilt. Clarissa was wearing a tracksuit that was obviously made for someone much taller making it sag and hang off her.

"Oh let's just go." Clarissa slapped Chimera on the shoulder. They picked up their old Faction clothing and Clarissa led the way towards the Pit. Which was just fine with Chimera since she really had no idea how to get there. When they arrived they walked to the area where a giant bowl of fire was located. On one side were the Dauntless born initiates and on the other the transfers.

"The transfers will now cast their old Faction clothing into the Dauntless eternal flame. It is symbolic of shedding your old identity and accepting the flames as your new one. You are no longer lost you are BRAVE! Faction before blood. Dauntless till death." Amar announced. The pit erupted in cheers and cries of 'Dauntless till death.'

Chimera began to feel herself smile as the pulsing energy in the room grew around her. Dauntless was not just a Faction it was a pulsating vibrant life force she realized. She felt like she had been in a state of waiting up until this moment. She was last in line to throw her clothes into the fire and after she did a huge cheer rose up around all the initiates. Suddenly all the initiates were surrounded by cheering Faction members.

"You look better in black moody!" Lucas's shouted to her over the crowd. She smiled and shrugged before letting out a very unflattering squeak as the Faction members hoisted her up. Lucas laughed at her as he was hoisted up. He had known this was coming and found her reaction to being touched by strangers hilarious.

' _Why are people touching me?!'_  Chimera thought nastily fighting the urge to start kicking people. She didn't like giving up control of how people were allowed to touch her. Not one damn bit. When they put her down she all but bolted to one of the benches against the wall and climbed on. Looking around she realized they were in some sort of dining hall.

"Well I guess we know your name ain't princess cause you did not like being carried around moody." Lucas laughed dropping down into the seat across from her. Chimera childishly kicked him under the table.

"Owe alright, alright." Lucas smiled reaching down to rub his shin. Chimera looked over at the girl who was approaching Lucas. She sent Chimera a dirty look.

"Why are you sitting with the tree hugger transfer?" The girl snipped arriving beside Lucas.

"Moody this is Tara, Tara this my new friend moody. Whom might I remind you, made it on the train before you and jumped before you did." Lucas replied but there was a chill in his voice. Chimera could tell that Lucas was not fond of this Tara girl.

"Whatever. We'll see how long you last No Name Amity." Tara snarled before walking away.

"Wow you don't even have to say anything and you're making friends and enemies everywhere." Lucas joked. Chimera gave him a pointed look before feeling a body drop down harshly in the seat next to her.

"Hi I'm. Clarissa. Erudite transfer." Clarissa said cheerily holding out her hand to Lucas. Lucas just sat there staring at Clarissa.  _'Girl bowled him over without even touching him.'_  Chimera smirked. They waited but Lucas made no move to speak. He just kept staring at Clarissa. "Oh no you're not a mute too are you?"

"No, no! Talk yes. I mean I know how to talk, I love talking." Lucas rambled blushing deeply. Chimera snorted earning her a dirty look from Lucas. She smirked back in return.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Clarissa asked watching the exchange.

"We met on the train after the Ceremony. Someone had to tell the only transfer in the car when to jump." Lucas teased snapping back into it. Chimera rolled her eyes and started grabbing things from the bowls that were being passed down the table. The food here looked amazing.

"Yeah girl you had balls jumping into our car!" Said a Dauntless born boy dropping down into the seat next to Lucas.

"Moody, Clarissa, this sack of wasted bone and muscle is my brother." Lucas introduced. The similarities between Lucas and his brother were almost painful. The only difference was his brother had a larger amount of muscle than Lucas. It was as if one was the lean mean and the other bulky brutal.

"Name's Felix but the ladies call me Flex." He said flexing his biceps and winking at the girls. Chimera decided to go with being uncomfortably creepy right now so he would leave her alone. Plus it was fun. So without breaking the eye-contact Flex had established with her Chimera brought a piece of steak up to her mouth, put it in and chewed it painfully slow. She never blinked or made a single facial expression.

"What's wrong with that one?" Flex asked Lucas completely unnerved by Chimera's actions. She continued to chew and stare at him.

"Other then being my new favourite person because she's completely impervious to your charms. Nothing." Lucas grinned. Flex turned to his brother and mock glared at him. Chimera turned to Clarissa and grinned. Clarissa put her hand over her mouth to stop the boys from hearing her laugh.

"No one is impervious." Flex said deadly serious. Lucas was about to argue when the noise in the dining hall lowered to a dull murmur. All eyes turned to see that the Max had walked in with a few different people. The one that stuck out to Chimera the most was the youngest. He was built like a brick house and carried himself like he knew it. His hair was shaved at the sides and he had two facial piercings. One on the side of his lip and one on his eyebrow. Overall Chimera decided he was extremely attractive even though he looked like he could punch you in the face for no reason.

"Are they all leaders?" Clarissa whispered across the table to Lucas. Lucas shook his head.

"One of them is Amar, an Initiate trainer and the other is Eric. There's a vacant leadership spot right now and Eric seems to be the front-runner for it. Though most people think that—"

"Lucas!" Flex cut him off quickly. Obviously there was something about this Eric guy that made people nervous. Lucas shrugged his shoulders at Flex in a 'what' motion to which Flex responded with a 'don't-go-there' look. The noise resumed as the leaders took various seats around the hall. Looking around Chimera noticed that herself and Clarissa were the only transfers sitting with Dauntless born. The other transfers were huddled at a table near the entrance sitting close to Four.

"So what kind of a Faction name is moody?" Flex grinned turning back to the table and piling food on his plate. Chimera did her weird eat and stare thing again. "Okay stop doing that. Seriously it's weird."

"Her name isn't actually moody. And she's the Amity transfer." Lucas laughed starting on his own dinner.

"Wait you're the one who wouldn't give Four your name right? That's why he called out No Name." Flex astonished noticing that this girl looked very different in black then she did in Amity red and yellow. The only thing that would even hint that she was Amity was her braided hair.

"Yup that's her. Famous already and only a few hours in!" Lucas winked at Chimera who broke her weird eat-stare with Flex and grinned back at him.

"Do you always let other people speak for you?" A deep rough voice cut through their group.

The four of them looked to see Eric towering over the table. Up close Chimera cold see the tattoos on his forearms and on his neck. She wondered in the ones on his neck traveled further down. He was built, hot and confident. Chimera was drawn to him though she suspected it was because he was exotic to her. The boys back in Amity were nothing like this. None of them could stir her fantasies over the years the way Eric had done in a few seconds. He was raw and male, and completely dangerous. She felt her body temperature rising just looking at him. _  
_

As the table waited holding their breath Chimera looked away from Eric and took another bite of mashed potatoes. She was going to have to cool her jets and fast around him. No the fact that Eric was in the running for a leadership position and that she had secrets to hide convinced her she needed to stay as far way from him as possible. As she continued to eat without answering Eric she heard Clarissa taken in a shaky breath waiting to see what would happen.

"Well training should pull some words out of you." Eric smirked condescendingly. This guy was just a complete asshole Chimera decided. She wasn't able to stop herself from almost giving him the middle finger. Thankfully Lucas reached across the table and slammed her hand down against the wood before she could. Eric's pierced eyebrow rose in surprised before he chuckled darkly and walked off giving Flex a pat on the shoulder as he turned.

"Later man." Flex told Eric before turning back to Chimera with a serious expression on his face. "No name or not listen to me carefully." Flex started. "That is not a man whose bad side you want to get on."

"He looks pretty…dangerous." Clarissa whispered worried Eric would somehow hear her from across the noisy room.

"He is. I may be his friend but he is not someone I would cross. And he doesn't forget shit. You've just put yourself on his radar and you are going to have to be very careful. I've warned you." Flex told her and then focused on his food. A tension fell over the group.

"More importantly Flex." Clarissa said drawing Flex's attention up from his plate. "When do I get my points? I need to go shopping!" Clarissa laughed gesturing to her oversized tracksuit. Flex laughed.

"You should be in the system in about three days. They don't enter initiates till then since, well. If you want I'll take time out of my busy schedule in a few days and take you there." Flex flirted with Clarissa.

"That would be awesome! If you don't mind of course." Clarissa grinned.

"Wouldn't have offered if I did." Flex winked.

Chimera looked over at Lucas and grinned into her water cup. Lucas was glaring at his brother hard-core. Oh things were going to be so much more interesting in Dauntless. Chimera glanced across the room at Eric's back. Much more interesting.

* * *

AN: And so the Eric/Chimera goodness begins. As with my other stories the interactions are going to build up. However it won't take as long I promise as Chimera has certain experience and comforts that will excelerate things.

I have a very important question that I do need you to answer:

Would you prefer I use the book version of Capture the Flag wit paintballs, or the movie version with the pain darts?

Thanks and I can't wait to see your answers and I think 5 responses would give me a good idea of which way to go. Not a review ploy just want a decent pool of data to make the choice. :D

Much Luv

Rayn


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: Hi again! So here starts training. I am extending the timeline of things compared to the book as I have a better knowledge of combat training and recovery. That being said it is also because I want to fit in some more set-up goodness. And yes slowly but surely Chimera is going to start talking.

LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX: Yes she is going to meet her father as a Dauntless initiate though when I haven't narrowed down yet. As for your other question you'll have to wait and see! :D

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

1\. I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

2\. I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

3\. This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

4\. Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

5\. I am using the slang 'tree hugger' to replace the term 'banjo strummin' softie' used by Dauntless to describe Amity because I think the latter is just stupid. :P

6\. Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

**Now I know that a lot of people now simply add stories to their alerts of favourites, but I am an old school fanfic user and writer and I WANT FEEDBACK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

How to train your silent Initiate

"Get your ass out of bed!" Clarissa said jabbing at Chimera's sleeping form.

"Uhhadffshshhti—" Chimera muttered. Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…so not sure what the hell that meant but you only have 20 minutes to get up, get ready, eat and then get your ass down to training." Clarissa chimed sweetly taking a bite out of her muffin. Chimera processed what Clarissa said, froze and then shot up smacking her head on the roof.

"That would be the roof. Glad you found it." Clarissa laughed. Chimera glared over at her and snatched the rest of Clarissa's muffin.

"Hey!" Clarissa protested. Chimera shoved the rest of the muffin into her mouth and jumped down from the bed. "Oh you're already dressed." Clarissa noted thinking she might take note from Chimera and sleep in her clothing too from now on. Chimera smirked, her mouth full of muffin and began pulling on her boots. Ready she gestured for Clarissa to lead the way out. They stopped at the water fountain before making their way down to the combat gym where Amar had told them they were to meet him.

"Alright lamb chops this is how this is going to work!" Amar shouted quieting down all conversations. Chimera noticed that there were no Dauntless born with them. "Training is divided into three stages. At the end of stages one and three cuts will be made. Stage—"

"What do you mean cuts?" A Candor boy cut in. Four glared at him for interrupting.

"At the end of the first stage six initiates will be cut." Four said flatly.

"Cut? Where do they go?" Another Candor boy asked fearfully.

"They leave Dauntless and live Factionless." Four said coldly. Chimera felt her blood run as cold as Four's voice. This was not something any of them had known before. She had assumed like most the only way to end up Factionless was to fail initiation completely. Not get cut during the process.

"We didn't know—" A Candor girl started.

"Doesn't make a difference that you know now does it? You're here now and if you plan on staying you need to shut up and listen." Amar told her glaring slightly. When no one else spoke he continued. "As Four said 6 initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. Though you will be trained separately from the Dauntless born all of you will be ranked against each other. That means that at the end of stage one it could be six of you going home, or six of them, or any combination of the two. All that should matter to you is that you aren't ranked below the cut line."

"Do we get to see both sides of the rankings?" Greg asked. Chimera thought it over. She knew she was supposed to stay in the middle but with 6 cuts and 12 transfers the middle could see her end up Factionless.

"No you will only see how you rank against the other transfers. Same for them. Stage two and three will be combined and are designed to test your emotional and mental capabilities." Amar answered. "If that's everything Four is going to take you on your morning run."

If Chimera was speaking she wasn't sure she would have had anything to say to anyone. There had been a lot of information sprung on them and now they were going on a run. She didn't like running. Running should only be done if something was chasing you. With an angry look she stayed in the middle of the group next to Clarissa as they jogged around the compound for an hour. At the end of the hour Four jogged them back into the compound. The room he led them into was filled with targets and weapons lockers.

"This is the Range." Four told them stopping.

"They really have a knack for names here don't they…" A Candor boy right beside her snorted. He had said it a little too loudly as Four's eyes snapped over to the boy and narrowed. Chimera consciously took a step away from the boy not wanting to be looped into what ever was coming the guy's way. The Candor boy swallowed fearfully as Four walked over and got within an inch of his face.

"If I want Candor commentary I'll ask for it, and I will never ask for it. As for the 'they' remember, your are in Dauntless now." Four warned. "Now grab a gun and pay attention!"

Chimera jogged over with everyone else to the table that had the handguns laid out on it. Picking one up she noted it was just as heavy as she remembered it. Her father had let her hold one, showing her the proper positioning but had never let her fire it. With her gun in her hand she walked over to one of the shooting lanes. She looked the gun over marvelling at the sleek look to something so deadly. Before she realized what she was doing and how it could look she flicked on the safety, dropped out the magazine and checked the barrel.

"Care to tell me how an initiate from Amity knows how to do that?"

Chimera froze; the unloaded gun in one hand and the magazine clip in the other. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. She looked over at her trainer who was standing a few feet from her as Four gave instructions farther down the line.

"Load it and fire No Name." Amar told her. Chimera looked over at Four who was still giving instructions; the other initiates crowded around him.

"Load it and fire it now No Name." Amar repeated. Chimera swallowed nervously and slid the magazine back into place. As she raised the gun she released the safety. Falling into the stance her father had taught her she aimed at the paper target and fired. All the initiates and Four jumped hearing the sounds of shots being fired but Chimera didn't notice.

Her first three shots hit the outside of the fourth ring. The handgun had a lot more power and kick then a paintball gun. Adjusting to the new feeling and strength she fired the last nine shots within the two most inner circles with four hitting the very centre. As she lowered the gun she was met with complete silence. She looked around to see everyone gaping at her.

"Holy shit." Clarissa said in awe. Chimera looked at her and shrugged her shoulders fiddling with the empty gun in her hands.

"Initiates line up!" Amar shouted. Immediately everyone ran to a firing pad. Clarissa took the one next to Chimera. "Well get started!" He shouted and shots began to ring out loudly in the room. Amar walked over to Chimera as she flipped the gun back and forth in between her two hands.

"If you have any more secrets No Name it would do you well to be more cautious." Amar quietly told her as he handed her another magazine clip. He was developing a soft spot for the girl already.

* * *

"So I would say explain yourself but I think we know where that would get me." Clarissa muttered walking into the cafeteria with Chimera. Chimera noticed immediately that people were whispering and looking at her again as they had on the train.  _'I'll have to keep in mind that news travels fast here.'_  Chimera thought trying to ignore the stares. Taking their usual seats Chimera picked up a sandwich from the stack in the middle.

* * *

"How are things going day one?" Eric asked taking a seat in the cafeteria across from Amar. As a leader in training Eric was overseeing this year's initiate training. Today he had spent the morning with the Dauntless born.

"Same as with your group, minus one or two surprises." Amar grinned. Eric raised his pierced eyebrow. "One of the transfers knows how to handle a gun. Handles it really well actually."

"Before or after Four showed them?" Eric questioned genuinely curious.

"Before. Clipped on the safety to unload the magazine in order to check the barrel." Amar smiled. He watched Eric process the information knowing the young man before him was processing and analyzing the implications of the information.

"Which one?" Eric asked.

"No Name." Amar grinned. Eric's eyebrows shot up as he looked around the cafeteria for the Amity girl. He locked onto her sitting with the same people from yesterday with a few more Dauntless born initiate additions.

"Interesting…" He murmured studying her. He had noticed that she was good looking yesterday but again today he couldn't really see her figure sitting down. If it was one thing that Eric loved it was figuring out a mystery, understanding the inner workings of things and people were no exception to that. And this girl was a puzzle he just had to solve.

* * *

"This afternoon is dedicated to hand to hand combat. By the end of the week we will begin matching you up and you will be fighting each other so I would pay attention." Amar told them. "How well you do during the bouts will decide what your rankings are for stage one. Though we will take match difficulty into consideration wins are what weigh the heaviest." He finished. He began showing them some basic kicks and punches, which they mimicked in the air before they were told to move towards the workout dummies.

Chimera knew she had made a colossal mistake this morning. It seemed everyone had heard about the Amity girl with no name who didn't talk, who knew how to fire a gun. She didn't know how the rankings were scored exactly but the weapons area was somewhere she couldn't hide now. She could try stay more in the middle in the combat area though. Chimera was standing in front of her dummy deciding just what would make her look good but not great when the door banged open and Eric walked in.

"Uh oh." Clarissa whispered beside from beside her. Chimera's body tensed knowing that finding the middle ground was going to be even harder with Eric watching on.

"Eric, I thought you were with the Dauntless born today." Four greeted coldly. Chimera couldn't help but eavesdrop on Four and Eric. They were standing only a few feet behind her in her defence.

"I was but I heard a few things that intrigued me so I decided to come by. Don't worry Four I'm not checking up on you." Eric said smirking. Four ground his teeth.

"You don't have the authority to check up on me Eric. Only on the initiate progress." Four responded. Chimera smiled at that knowing they couldn't see her face right now .

"Not yet." Eric growled back. He stared down Four for a moment before looking down the line of initiates. He almost smirked when he saw that he had stopped right behind where the Amity girl was training. Her back was to him so he took a moment to appreciate the fullness of her rear and shapely legs. She was at least a defined full figured girl on the bottom, but he wondered if she was on top.  _'Tell her to take her sweater off or not?'_

"So silent initiate let's see if you're as impressive this afternoon as you were this morning." Eric taunted her. Chimera almost looked over her shoulder at him as the truth of regretting her mistake this morning came full circle. She wanted to yell at him but her default of silence in uncomfortable situations prevented her from making that mistake.

Chimera stared at the dummy and weighed her options. Catching the attention of the leaders was a bad idea so she was going to have to embarrass herself in order to get Eric to move on. Clenching her teeth she walked up to the dummy, raised her hand and bitch slapped it.

"Are you fucking serious?" Eric called from behind her. Chimera stood facing the dummy waiting for Eric to move on to another initiate.  _'Go torture someone else.'_  She tensed when she felt him come up right behind her his breath falling on the bare skin of her neck exposed because of her braids. Eric could see the small goosebumps appear on the back of her neck.

"I said are you fucking serious?" He repeated into the back of her skull. Chimera really wanted to spin and drive her elbow into his face.

Eric noticed for the first time how tall she was and he had to admit he liked it. Shorter then him but he wouldn't have to dip his head down to hers. She was wearing an extremely bulky hoodie but that didn't hide the fact that she was on the stronger side from the girls he normally liked. He might have some fun with her before she was cut. Because if this was how she fought she would end up cut first round.

"You wouldn't even know what to do if I was standing right in front of you would you?" Eric snarled his warm breath dancing over the back of her neck increasing the amount of goosebumps. Chimera lifted a leg and drove her foot right into what would be the crotch of the dummy. She heard light laughter behind her from Amar and Four.

"I think she might." Amar laughed. Oh yeah Amar liked this girl. Even Eric had to crack a grin.

Eric liked them feisty, especially if he had to prod them into bringing out their claws. He wanted to run a finger down her back but it would be completely inappropriate right now, plus she probably wouldn't feel it through the hoodie. Wiping the smile from his face he turned around.

"I'll be stopping by to watch the one on ones." Eric told Amar and Four as he walked by them.

"Looking forward to it." Four replied sarcastically. Eric felt one of the muscles in his jaw twitch in irritation.

* * *

"So we're meeting Flex and Lucas for dinner and then Flex will take us to the shops. Not sure if Lucas is going to come though." Clarissa rambled as she sat against the wall across from the shower Chimera was currently using. "Oh and hey smart idea using a top sheet as a makeshift curtain. I'll feel way better showering with that up and you sitting outside guarding."

Chimera smiled under the spray of the shower, which was actually hot unlike back in Amity. After three days of hard training the girls were excited about getting clothing that fit. Training had proven that hiding her skill was going to be harder than she thought in all the different areas they were being assessed. Her natural instincts kept taking over and reacting. It was hurting her plan to remain in the middle of the pack. Except in knife throwing. She was completely hopeless at that.

An unforeseen development Chimera was genuinely happy about was that Clarissa was proving to be a great companion. She was smart, funny and had never asked Chimera why she wasn't speaking. She just accepted it and took it for what it was. Chimera shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. Moving out of the shower stall she grabbed her clothing from Clarissa before entering one of the bathroom cubicles. Chimera shut the door behind her, towelled off and began changing back into her clothes.

"Just a heads up but I think Eric might be singling you out. And not in a good way." Clarissa said a moment later. Chimera opened the bathroom door, her wet hair hanging around the opening of the hoodie and gave Clarissa a questioning look.

"He was smirking behind your back today. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. That plus what Flex told us I just think you need to be really, really careful when Eric is around or talking to you." Clarissa clarified getting up and walking into the shower stall with her own towel. Chimera sat down where Clarissa had been. It was nice to have someone who had her back so Chimera didn't dismiss what Clarissa was saying. The important thing about it though was to figure out how to get rid of Eric's attention. Chimera smiled as clothing began flying over the top of the curtain at her.

"I think I'll get my first tattoo after I make it through the first stage. No use getting inked if I'm going to be Factionless." Clarissa forced a laugh. Chimera frowned at the bed sheet not liking the idea she could lose Clarissa. Absentmindedly she started to re-braid her hair. She knew she wasn't supposed to care if another person got cut but she really liked Clarissa. It was probably her fault anyways since she was the one that helped Clarissa get up to the train tracks in the first place. Clarissa continued to have a one sided conversation all throughout her shower up until they entered the dining hall together.

"Oh there's Flex and Lucas." Clarissa pointed out the two boys who were waving them over. Chimera was smiling as they began walking over until she saw Eric headed in the same direction from the other side of the room. The others didn't notice until it was too late. Eric arrived at the table before them and took the vacant seat beside Flex. Clarissa stopped and looked back at Chimera. What could they do? They were meeting up with Flex and Lucas, plus the boys had already spotted them. Eric was obviously friends with Flex and not unwelcome at the table.  _'Not that he would move even if he wasn't welcome.'_

"We can—" Clarissa began but Chimera shook her head. Placing her hand momentarily on Clarissa's shoulder Chimera gave her a small push towards the table. Chimera was surprised when Clarissa took the vacant seat across from Eric letting her have the spot across from Flex. Lucas was sitting on Flex's otherside.

"Ladies glad to see you have survived your first few days." Flex greeted them.

"Yeah." Clarissa said quietly without looking up and began putting food on her plate. Flex sighed and turned to Eric.

"See this is why people don't like having you around." Flex said to him flatly. Chimera and Clarissa waited on edge for how Eric would react.

"What people? You don't shut up around me." Eric said picking up another hamburger.

"That's because I'm not worried about ending up Factionless or dead if I stab you." Flex replied. Chimera didn't know what came over her but she watched herself offer Flex her butter knife. Eric raised an eyebrow at her taking this as a small retaliation for what he did to her in the combat room.

"Thanks babe but it'll take more then a butter knife to take down Eric." Flex laughed but took the knife anyways to smear red sauce on his burger. Eric smirked at Chimera and she swore she saw him flex his biceps at her a little. His arms were easy to see now that he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a vest with tons of pockets. Chimera glanced down at his arms taking in their size and definition when she noticed that the only tattoos he had on his arms were the ones located on his forearms. Some odd block swirl pattern that Chimera didn't understand but she would admit it looked cool.

"Thinking about getting inked already moody?" Flex smirked seeing where Chimera was looking. Chimera smiled at Flex but shook her head.

"I thought tree huggers had an appreciation for all art." Eric goaded.

' _Fuck you pin head.'_

"Scared of the needle?" He laughed. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Something to say?"

' _Not to you.'_

"Come on Eric give the girl a break it's day one." Flex jumped in. Eric gave him a look and Flex backed down with a sigh.

"I'm curious how you would warn somebody if an enemy was behind them?" Eric asked her condescendingly.

' _Everybody knows when you're behind them Eric.'_

Chimera must have been telegraphing her thoughts because she felt someone kick her shin. She wasn't sure if it was Lucas or Flex but she glared at both just to be safe. She noticed everyone at the table looking behind her and wondered if Eric had magically created a double just to prove her thoughts wrong. Turning cautiously she relaxed a little when she saw it was Four.

"No Name, come with me." Four told her. Chimera glanced around the table to see if anyone else thought this was weird. The fact that Eric was glaring at Four told her that even Eric didn't know why Four wanted her.

"She hasn't finished eating yet man. Plus I'm taking her and Clary to the shops after." Flex told Four the question clear in his voice.

"Bring a burger with you and I'll drop her off after if there's enough time." Four said leaving no room for argument.

Seeing no other option Chimera grabbed the two burgers off her plate and stood from the bench. Eric ground his teeth knowing that if he wanted to he could force himself into whatever it was Four was doing, but he didn't want to cause a scene that would make he look bad compared to Four. Not when he hadn't been named leader yet and not to Four.

Four led her out of the dining hall, through the maze that was the Dauntless compound hallways to the outside of the compound. Chimera was wondering where they were going when she saw that Four had brought them next to the train tracks. She nervously started in on her second burger wondering just what the hell was going on. She knew she really didn't have a choice in going with him if even Eric didn't intervene.

' _Then again Eric would probably only intervene if it was something good that was going to happen…'_  She concluded popping the last of her burger in her mouth.

Four looked down at his watch hearing Chimera chew on her last burger quietly. He wasn't happy about what Amar had asked him to do but he owed Amar a lot. Hopefully nothing would come from this and he could say he had tried. If Amar was right however things were going to get complicated. He heard the sound of the approaching train.

"Let's go." Four told her as he began jogging next to the track.

' _Uggghhhh I seriously just ate!'_  She bemoaned hoping she didn't vomit while she ran. She jogged up behind Four staying as close as possible without running him over. She was surprised when he moved to the side and placed a gentle hand on her back pushing her ahead of him. After they had both jumped into the car Chimera took a seat against the wall opposite the door and waited. Four stood looking out the car door holding onto the frame a few moments before looking back at her.

"Three days in and you could probably compete with the Dauntless born." Four said. Chimera raised an eyebrow. He hadn't brought her here just to compliment her; he could have done that back at the compound.

"And I'm not that good of a trainer." Four stated turning fully to look at her. Chimera wanted to laugh but remained stoic. He was a great trainer but her skill was credit to her father.

"I know what it looks like when someone is hiding deep dark secrets No Name. Better than most." He said the last part more to himself then her. "Dauntless initiation is going to expose those secrets No Name no matter how well you have been able to hide them in the past."

Chimera stared at Four her face conveying so many different things. She was terrified that Four already knew her secret, she was confused as to how initiation could pull out deeply buried secrets and she was pissed off that he might be threatening her.

"You can burn a hole in my head with your eyes and go at this alone, or you can take the help I'm offering you." Four told her. Chimera continued to glare at him wondering exactly what his angle was. He must have understood her reluctance.

"I'm not offering to help you because I care on any level what happens to you No Name. Amar does and last year he helped me during initiation so I owe him." Four admitted leaning against the wall beside the door as the train chugged along.

Chimera mulled over what Four was telling her. She realized that he must have been a transfer last year if he was trained by Amar. What Faction Four came from she really couldn't figure out since he seemed so perfectly Dauntless.

"My offer expires with the end of the train ride." Four said. Chimera thought hard for a moment. Dauntless was all about taking risks, but this was a big one. If Four was lying then she could be giving him information to use against her. However if he was being honest she would be fucked without his help apparently.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Chimera told him loving the momentary shock on Four's face.

"So you do talk." He gave her a half smile as he came to sit beside her.

"On occasion." She smiled. It had only been a few days but it felt like she hadn't spoken in forever.

"So why the silence then?" He asked her.

"Default reaction when I get into situations or places I'm uncomfortable. Kinda took it a little farther then normal this time though." Chimera shrugged. "Look I'll accept your help but I'm not telling you anything about me. I just can't."

Four looked and recognized the desperate look in her eyes. He could understand the absolute desperation not to have her secrets out in the open for the world to see. He'd been there done that and kept going back.

"If it's one thing I understand it's not wanting people to know what you've been hiding for years." Four comforted. Chimera let out a breath and relaxed.

"So you haven't asked my name." Chimera pointed out.

"If I wanted to know it I can look at the records transfer." Four smiled.

"True. It's—"

"Actually don't tell me. No one either knows it or uses it so best to avoid me accidentally using it and drawing attention." He cut in. "You're already on Eric's radar."

"Yeah not sure how that happened." Chimera sighed playing with the end of one of her braids. Four rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Eric transferred from Erudite—"

"Seriously?"

"Yes and don't cut me off. He transferred from Erudite last year—"

"And he's already up for a leadership position?" Chimera cut in. Four gave her a look. "Sorry just surprising…"

"Age doesn't matter in Dauntless. He finished second out of the class and his bull head logical approach to things impressed the leaders." Four told her. "You have to be extremely careful around him. He may look Dauntless but his aptitude for observation, analysis and research make him a very dangerous combination of the two Factions."

"Any way to make him uninterested?" Chimera asked.

"If I knew that I would have done it months ago." Four muttered. "Once you get on his radar there is no getting off it until he's completed what ever little warped mission he put himself on."

Chimera nodded and thought about that.

"Wait if he finished second but is in line for leadership who finished first?" Chimera asked turning fully to look at Four. Four just grinned back at her. Chimera's eyes widened.

"Damn..."

* * *

"Today we start with the one on one matches. Though we will look at time and technique in closer matches your ranking is dependent on wins." Amar reminded them as he stood in the middle of elevated combat floor.

"How do we know when we've won?" A Candor girl asked.

"Two ways. Either a person cannot physically continue, or they concede." Four announced from the side where he stood with a chalkboard leaning against the side of his leg.

"However conceding will hurt your ranking under the new scoring system so I don't recommend it." A deep voice called from behind them.

Everyone turned to Eric walking into the room like he owned it. He was wearing his normal outfit of jeans, combat boots and a t-shirt under a black canvas jacket. Chimera hated to admit it but he looked as hot as always. Around her all the initiates began to shift uncomfortably now that he was in the room with them.

"For those of you who don't know I'm Eric. I'll be overseeing both training groups and will be part of the group conducting the stage three evaluations." His voice darkened at the end like he knew he was going to enjoy whatever was going to happen in stage three. Chimera instantly felt dread towards whatever stage three could be.

"Get started Four." Eric ordered crossing his arms.

"Was just about to before your entrance." Four replied picking up the chalkboard. Eric glared at Four as Four walked over to one of the pillars. On a protruding peg Four hung up the chalkboard facing them so they could read what was on it.

"These are the fights for today. Tomorrow we will have the digital board up with the rankings on it. How you do today will decide the first set of rankings combined with your less heavily weighed marksmanship scores." Amar announced moving off of the mats.

Chimera looked over the list. At first glance she didn't see her name and became worried. Clarissa was paired in the second round against a girl named Amber. Chimera looked over the list again and finally found it. Fifth round was listed as Carl against No Name. In her time in the dorm Chimera really hadn't gotten to know anyone else's name, other then Clarissa and well Greg.

"First bout Greg and Rory on the mats, no shoes!" Amar yelled. He, Four and Eric took positions on the opposite side of the mats from the initiates. The initiates either stood at the side of the mat or sat on the benches provided to watch the fight. Greg and Rory took positions across from each other after taking their shoes off and waited.

"Today initiates!" Eric yelled at them. Immediately Greg and Rory began exchanges blows. To Chimera it was clear that Rory had cleaner technique while Greg had more power. The match could have gone either way until Greg tackled Rory to the ground. On the ground Greg managed to get Rory's arm into a dangerous looking arm bar causing Rory to yell out that he conceded. Eric did not look pleased as Four circled Greg's name.

"Clarissa and Amber!" Amar called out. Chimera patted Clarissa on the back as she passed. Chimera took a moment to assess Clarissa's competition. Amber was chubby and from the look on her face Chimera would bet she was mean. Chimera compared the look on Amber's face to that of a dog whose bone you were trying to steal.

Amber didn't have to wait to be told to fight. The minute Clarissa had stopped in front of her Amber lunged. Amber landed a solid punch on Clarissa's face before Clarissa could even get her hands up. Chimera winced as Amber landed a solid kick to Clarissa's side. The fight was mostly one sided but the technique on both sides was ugly. Eventually Amber landed a shot that knocked Clarissa onto her back. That's when the fight turned into a beat down. Amber walked up to a bent over Clarissa and began raining punches and kicks onto Clarissa's body till she crumpled to the floor in a bloody broken heap.

Chimera looked over at the instructors and Eric wondering when they were going to stop this. The match was obviously over and Clarissa clearly didn't have the ability left to concede. Seeing that they weren't going to do anything Chimera moved to intervene when someone grabbed onto her forearm. She looked up into the slightly swollen eye and bloody nose of Greg.

"You can't. It'll just end up hurting both of you more in the long run." Greg told her quietly. Chimera shook his hand off of her. He was right but she couldn't watch anymore so she turned away.

"ENOUGH!" Amar called out. Amber sent one final kick into Clarissa's stomach before walking off the mats to join the other initiates a big smile on her face. Chimera wanted to beat the smile right off Amber's face permanently.

Four walked onto the mats and picked up Clarissa limp body carrying it out of the training room easily. Chimera knew he was taking her to the medical unit but it didn't make her feel any better. Amar walked over to the board and circled Amber's name.

"Remember initiates. If you can't handle the brutality of hand to hand combat you're better off Factionless." Eric told them coldly though he was looking straight at Chimera. He had seen her move towards the mat and relished in the glare she was sending him right now.

' _Give me a bat shit head and I'll show you brutal!'_  Chimera sent her nasty thoughts towards Eric. He was really getting under her skin and judging by the smirk he wore he knew it too. She had never had a guy affect her in so many ways before and she didn't like how out of control it made her feel. It both bothered and excited her how in control Eric seemed.

"Anthony and Isabelle!" Amar shouted. Chimera knew she should be paying attention to the matches but she couldn't help herself from constantly flicking evil looks over at Eric. Unfortunately he seemed to have a sense for when she was looking at him as he would turn quickly and catch her. When he caught her would send her a dangerous smirk or raise his pierced eyebrow in challenge. He was egging her on and she knew it. The worst thing about it was that it was working.

"Carl and No Name!" Amar called. Chimera hadn't realized she missed the results of the last two fights during her back and forth with Eric. Walking towards the mats she passed Isabelle who was siting against a pillar looking completely out of it and another boy who was nursing an obviously broken nose by the amount of blood gushing through his hands. Four had returned to the room just in time for her bout.

Walking onto the mats Chimera assessed Carl. He wasn't much taller then her but he obviously hadn't filled out yet. His lanky frame made him awkward. Chimera was still fuming over what had just happened to Clarissa and how Eric was egging her on that she was itching to hit something. Chimera know she wasn't exactly like Amber but that didn't mean she didn't get some pleasure from combat. Carl was obviously completely underestimating her as he made a sloppy lunge punch at her. Again without thinking of the consequences Chimera deflected the oncoming fist and sent a powerful upper cut into Carl's jaw. She swore she heard his teeth shatter against each other before he fell back onto the floor completely unconscious.

' _Shit.'_  Chimera thought realizing what she had done.

Once the shock passed Eric smiled darkly. He'd be able to have fun with this one a lot longer than just stage one.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Not much to say but I would love to hear from you! :D

Much Luv,

Rayn


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: I got a question asking me how Chimera views Eric at this point and I have a great answer. On 'The Mindy Project' there is a great line where she says something along the lines of 'My body is very attracted to you but when you speak my brain gets angry.' That's really how I see it at this point. :D

Also the silent thing is not going to last much longer so don't worry those of you who are frustrated with it.

Mile F: Just to clarify Four does not have any idea that Chimera is Divergent. He just knows that she's hiding something like he was. He may even think that her secret is like his which would explain why Chimera knows how to fight. People generally learn to fight to prevent something from happening or prevent something from happening again.

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

1\. I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

2\. I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

3\. This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

4\. Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

6\. Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

**Now I know that a lot of people now simply add stories to their alerts of favourites, but I am an old school fanfic user and writer and I WANT FEEDBACK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Enjoy!

Chapter Four:

Shopping and Fighting

Chimera sat on the edge of Clarissa's bed in the hospital unit after dinner. She gently moved the hair from her friends face stilling her hand when Clarissa stirred. Clarissa blinked up at Chimera through her non-swollen eye as she gained her bearings.

"Ugghh please tell me I was hit by the train." Clarissa groaned. The sound alerted the blue haired nurse who injected something into Clarissa's neck after checking her pulse. Chimera was surprised that that was all that the nurse did before walking away.

"Oh that stuff is good." Clarissa laughed as the pain medication kicked in. Chimera's heart bleed for her friend who was still making jokes even after the beating she had taken. It fuelled Chimera's anger and she couldn't wait to get her hands on Amber. The only difference is that no one would be visiting Amber in the hospital after she was done with her.

"Clary?" A voice called into the med unit.

"My fan club is here." Clarissa giggled as Lucas made his way over to them. Flex walked over a few seconds later. Chimera moved off the bed so Lucas could take her spot.

"It can't be that bad…" Clarissa whispered to Lucas. Obviously the look on Lucas's face had alerted Clarissa to just how beat up she looked. They would be having matches again in a week so Clarissa had some time to heal. Chimera wasn't sure it would help Clarissa's results though.

"What do you say I take you to the shops moody?" Flex offered quietly to Chimera. Chimera looked over at Flex before looking back at Lucas and Clarissa. Lucas was leaning in close to Clarissa so she wouldn't have to struggle to talk. There was obviously something serious going on between those two. Chimera grinned up at Flex and wiggled her eye brows letting him know she knew he wanted to give his brother some alone time with Clarissa.

"Hey I'm gonna take moody to the shops. We'll check back later." Flex called out though he received no reply from the canoodling teens.

"Alright moody it's just you and ol' Flex." Flex laughed wrapping a huge arm around Chimera's shoulders. Chimera jabbed him in the side causing him to drop his arm. When he looked up at her Chimera wiggled a finger at him.

"No touching yet. Got it." Flex laughed leading the way towards the Pit. "So I heard you took down the other guy in one shot."

Chimera shrugged her shoulders wishing on some level she could take it back, but on another revelling in the fact she had taken down a guy in one hit. They arrived at the Pit together, finding it full of people at this hour. Four had been right when he said this was the centre of life in Dauntless.

"Seriously cool girl. You're the only transfer initiate that Eric has ever mentioned and I can see why. Man I would have loved to have seen you in action." Flex smiled leading her up a flight of precarious stone stairs. Chimera did a double take. Eric was talking about her? More of his attention was exactly what she didn't want or need. Still chatting about fighting Flex led her into the Dauntless clothing store. The place was huge with walls covered in all types of clothing and shoes.

"Now as your escort I demand picking out one thing that you have to try on and show me." Flex grinned. Chimera eyed him suspiciously. "No underwear I promise. Unless you're game for that of course."

Chimera punched him hard in the shoulder. "Owe okay. Girl shit is on that side, undies near the back." Flex instructed before wandering off to do god knows what. Chimera wandered through the rows of women's clothing picking up some training clothes, jeans and a pair of runners. There really was some gorgeous and extremely revealing clothing. She mentally made notes on things she wanted but didn't need right now. She wasn't sure how many points she had so she was being conservative in what she grabbed. Heading to the back of the store she grabbed 5 bras and panties in black and red so she could easily keep track of the dirty and the clean.

"Moody I found something!" Flex called from where the dressing rooms were. Chimera walked over to him seeing he was holding something flimsy in his hand.

"Now people are dressing you. Can you do anything for yourself initiate?"

Chimera paused, her arms full of clothing to look over at Eric. He was in a black muscle tank and jeans that hugged his legs tightly. He really shouldn't look that good but he did. It made Chimera angry that someone so attractive to her was such a dangerous asshole.

"Ease up man. Just taking a small reward for showing her the place." Flex said tossing the piece of clothing onto Chimera's pile and ushering her into a dressing room. Once the door was shut Flex gave Eric a 'what-the-hell' look.

"Curiosity man." Eric grinned. Flex rolled his eyes before walking up to Eric. Grabbing Eric's bicep Flex pulled him over to the other side of the store where they wouldn't be heard.

"Curiosity?" Flex questioned pissed.

"Just curiousity. Come on, an Amity that can fire a gun and take down a guy, albeit a very weak one, in one hit and that doesn't make you curious at all?" Eric replied looking over Flex's shoulder to see if the dressing room door would open.

"That ain't it and you know it." Flex accused. Eric eyed his friend carefully. He and Flex had become friends during stage two of their initiation. "Ah man seriously. She's an initiate. Go find Suzy or Leslie for that."

"Even if that was the case why the fuck do you care?" Eric asked his temper coming out a little. Sure he had dirty intentions where it came to her but being called out on it was not something he liked.

"Cause she's a friend to Lucas and somebody needs to protect her from you."

Back in the dressing room Chimera was oblivious to the conversation going on outside. She was getting the feeling that Eric was stalking her. It should have completely creeped her out but part of her was excited. He was dangerous, unpredictable, probably violent and Chimera was drawn to him. He was everything she didn't know she had wanted Adam back in Amity to be. Logically she knew she shouldn't be thinking like this.

Having tried on the necessities that she'd grabbed Chimera picked the flimsy piece of clothing Flex had thrown at her.  _'Oh my God._ ' She thought her mouth agape. She assumed it was a dress but considering it was made of black lace and completely see through she could be wrong. After the initial shock wore off Chimera examined the item holding it up to her underwear-clad body.  _'Hmmm….if I manned up this would be seriously fucking hot.'_

Chimera looked between her medium sized pile of clothing and the dress in her hands.  _'Oh what the hell. I probably don't even have enough points for it anyways.'_

Chimera came out of the dressing room banging the door against the wall accidentally. Eric and Flex looked over ceasing their discussion causing Chimera to raise an eyebrow in question. Flex sent a pointed look at Eric before walking over to Chimera. Eric glimpsed over the stack and recognized what must have been the dress Flex picked. H knew exactly which one it was and he would literally kill someone to see her in that dress. Without saying anything to either of them Eric walked up to the counter, told the cashier a few words and then walked out.

"Get everything?" Flex smiled. Chimera watched Eric leave before looking at Flex.

"Don't worry about it. He can be a real tool most of the time." Flex muttered guiding Chimera over to the cashier. Chimera placed her pile on the counter in front of a woman with bright pink hair.

"Picked up another initiate already Flex?" The woman teased putting down her nail file. The girl began sorting the stack without looking at Chimera.

"The ladies just can't resist me Katie." Flex smiled leaning on the counter beside Chimera.

"This every—"

Chimera frowned as Katie looked up at her finally, stopping midsentence. Katie looked like she had seen a ghost as she scanned over Chimera's features multiple times.

"Katie?" Flex asked snapping Katie out of her funk.

"Sorry. This everything?" Katie asked piling the clothing, including the dress into a cloth bag. Chimera nodded reaching for the handles.

"Wait. Takes these." Katie said holding out a black tube and pencil to Chimera. Taking them Chimera realized it was mascara and eyeliner. She looked over at Flex confused. There was no way she had enough points for all the clothes including the dress and this. Flex looked just as confused as she did.

"Consider it a welcome to Dauntless and thanks for keeping Flex occupied gift." Katie shrugged. Chimera wasn't going to question free stuff so she stuffed the mascara and eyeliner into her bag. Flex was unusually quiet as they left the store.

"Hey I gotta head to the armoury for my shift. You can find your way back okay?" Flex asked her once they reached the Pit floor. Chimera nodded though she wasn't actually sure she could. "Great. I'll see you later moody."

Chimera waved goodbye and wandered through some of the other shops in Pit. Eventually she ended up wandering through the tattoo parlour. Like Clarissa she was going to wait until the end of stage one to get her first tattoo. Being in the shop though she had the urge to get something done.  _'Hmmm…so tattoos are out. Piercing? But where could I get it done that won't cause a problem during the fights?'_ It also had to be simple since she probably didn't have many of any points left after shopping. She continued to wander looking over the designs when she happened to look over at one of the artists. Watching him speak she knew exactly what she wanted to get done.

* * *

Clarissa spent two full days in the hospital before she was released back to training. She was black and blue everywhere but in good spirits.

"So what were the rankings?" Clarissa had asked her sitting on the edge of her bunk. Chimera looked down from where she was pulling on her shirt. The rankings had been posted on a weird digital screen yesterday. It was some sort of interactive hologram thing. Chimera looked over at Clarissa sadly and held up nine fingers.

"Oh. Okay. Guess I'll have to do better." Clarissa said quietly. "How about you?"

Chimera sighed and held up two fingers.

"That's great!" Clarissa congratulated her. It was a tight but honest congratulation. Chimera understood that Clarissa was most likely going to end up Factionless if she couldn't make it into the top eight transfers, even that might not be enough. Chimera slammed her fist into the wood frame of the bunk bed startling both Clarissa and Anthony who was passing them on the way to the bathroom.

"Hey…" Clarissa said gently. Chimera looked down her at her again breathing hard as her anger over Amber, the rankings and even Eric boiled up again. "Thanks for the concern." Clarissa smiled genuinely touched that Chimera seemed to care.

"So Lucas came by every day…" Clarissa started and Chimera smiled her anger retreating for the moment.

* * *

Chimera stood to the side of the mats watching Rory and Anthony fight. It was the third match of the day with hers being last against one of the Candor's named Samantha. Clarissa had fortunately drawn Isabelle who was ranked 12th in the group. Isabelle, Carl and Samantha were the only other people ranked below Clarissa. She was so lost in thought she didn't even feel the body come up next to her.

"Think you're more then a one shot wonder initiate?" Eric said close to her ear. Chimera looked over at him darkly before turning back to the fight. Anthony currently had Rory is some weird headlock and was trying to choke him out. Chimera was pretty sure the pressure was wrong and didn't expect Rory to pass out any time soon.

"Still nothing to say huh?" Eric said enjoying watching her jaw tighten. "I wonder what would make you scream?"

Chimera's head whipped to Eric. Her hazel eyes met his steel grey. The slight fear in her eyes told Eric that she may have misinterpreted his comment as violent instead of sexual. "Not like that initiate. Definitely not like that." Eric clarified his voice dropping down to a deep gravely baritone as he scanned her body. Chimera used the very tip of her tongue to wet her lower lip his words having a deep affect on her. His eyes followed her tongue carefully his eyes narrowing.

A horrible crack and scream brought both their focus to the ring. Anthony was curled up on the mat cradling his arm to his chest. Samantha moved to help him thinking the match was done.

"He didn't concede initiate. Leave him!" Eric barked. Anthony looked up at him through tear filled eyes in disbelief. Rory looked at Amar and Four who gave no direction to intervene. Chimera watched Rory mentally debate with himself. He was already ranked 7th having conceded last time, but hitting a guy with a broke arm just didn't sit well with anyone. The need to win won out in the end as Rory walked over and cranked Anthony in the face with his fist. Anthony moaned but made no move to get up. Whether he was really knocked out or faking it Chimera couldn't tell.

"Get him off the mats!" Eric ordered. Chimera looked over at Eric noticing how in his element he seemed giving orders. It was extremely attractive but her mind was also taking note of how cruel he seemed to be.

"Clarissa and Isabelle!" Amar called after circling Rory's name on the board. Eric looked down at No Name, he really should check the files for her real name, and saw the steely look she was sending him. Apparently she didn't agree with his assessment of the last fight.

"This is brutal survival. Don't get it confused with anything else initiate." Eric told her unsure of why he was justifying himself to her. It was just that look she was giving him didn't sit well with him and he wanted it gone.

Chimera didn't want to understand him but she did. Only the top would make it through and to survive you had to make it difficult for them to rank others above you if you couldn't beat them. Her face softened slightly as she looked away from Eric to Clarissa's match. It was pretty even, which was both good and bad for Clarissa. Unfortunately Clarissa was not as good at blocking punches as Isabelle was at giving them. The fight didn't last long.

Chimera felt deflated as Amar moved the obviously disoriented and slack Clarissa off the mats. There was no way that Chimera could prevent Clarissa from becoming Factionless at this point if she couldn't even beat Isabelle.

"Focus initiate." Eric told her roughly. Having had enough advice Chimera walked away from Eric to go check on Clarissa. Eric watched her walk away hungrily as her hips rolled naturally with every step. He wanted to sink his fingers into her curves until he left bruises.

* * *

"Things going any better on your side of things?" Lucas asked walking up to Chimera who was standing on the bridge above the Chasm. She shook her head.

"You can't be ranked that low." Lucas nudged her as he leaned against the rail beside her. Chimera held up two fingers. After week two she was still second behind Greg. Clarissa however was now at 11.

"Then why so glum? Clarissa isn't…oh." Lucas said cluing into why Chimera wasn't in the best of moods. Chimera showed him ten fingers then one. Lucas deflated beside her. A few weeks of hanging out had obviously allowed for Clarissa and Lucas's feelings for each other to grow. Chimera kicked the metal railing of the bridge and let out a frustrated growl.

"There's nothing…is possible she will…I don't know, improve her ranking?" Lucas asked running frustrated hands through his hair. Chimera shook her head and plopped down onto the bridge so her legs were hanging over the edge.

"Lucas!"

Chimera and Lucas looked over at the opposite entrance to the Chasm. Eric was standing there looking surprised. Either he didn't expect initiates to be in the Chasm or he wasn't expecting to find Lucas with her.

"Yeah?" Lucas called back over the roaring water.

"Flex is looking for you. He's in the Armoury." Eric walked onto the bridge his boots making heavy thumps with each step. Lucas nodded. Lucas patted Chimera on the shoulder before walking past Eric out of the Chasm. Chimera guessed that Lucas was way to consumed with worry and depression to realize he had just left her alone with Eric. In the Chasm. The air between them felt charged with static leaving Chimera with a feeling of nervous anticipation in her stomach as she waited to see what would happen.  _'Please just leave I do not want to deal with your shit right now.'_

"You should be careful getting attached to other initiates." Eric said finally. Chimera couldn't get angry because she knew he was right. Instead she folded her arms on the middle railing in front of her chest. She didn't need to be reminded that she was going to lose Clarissa. It was pretty much all she had been thinking about since the first one on ones.

Eric saw her deflate at his words knowing she was probably thinking about her blond Erudite friend. He looked around the Chasm noticing that it was unusually empty leaving him an opportunity to act a little out of character.

"You can think I'm being a heartless asshole, which most of the time is true, but I'm just trying to warn you." Eric explained gruffly coming to sit beside her his long legs hanging closer to the water than hers. Chimera was losing count of all the warning she had been given since switching Factions. Right now she should be listening to all the ones she received about Eric. But right now he wasn't being an asshole. He was actually being a decent human being which made it harder for her to listen to all those warnings.

' _Fuck it.'_  She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded her head.

"Seriously why the fuck don't you talk?" Eric shook his head leaning back on his hands. He wanted to hear her voice, fill the gap in his knowledge of all her attributes. It was hard to fantasize having sex with someone when you didn't know what they would sound like screaming your name.

Chimera shrugged and looked over she shoulder at him. Eric was looking at her with such intensity that she felt herself looking back at the Chasm to escape it. She placed her chin on her forearms and watched the rushing water below.

Looking around Eric got another idea. He wanted to see if he could get some reaction other than dirty looks from her. Scanning her body he saw an opening. The skin on her lower back was exposed as she leaned on the railing.

Lifting his hand from the bridge he ran his fingers over the exposed skin. Chimera jumped slightly feeling him touch her but remained still not sure if batting his hand away would just fuel his interest more. Eric traced the skin just above her jeans gently stunned she hadn't moved away yet. Chimera felt tingles running over her back where Eric was drawing lazily patterns. To both their surprise her body arched just the slightest towards his fingers.

Eric smirked as he pushed his fingers slightly under the bottom of her black tank top following the dip of her spine. How far would she let him go?

Chimera arched a little more encouraging Eric to continue. His fingers slowly traced up her spine towards her bra. Chimera closed her eyes as tingles ran through her body. She took in a sharp breath as one of his blunt nails dragged over her skin sending a small shock down her spine.

' _Holy fuck.'_  Eric couldn't believe how responsive she was. If this was how she reacted to just her back what would she do if—

"Eric!"

Chimera looked over to the side of the Chasm with an unimpressed look. It was some girl with dark black hair and a petit figure. And she looked both surprised and pissed off. It made Chimera happy to see her like that for some reason.

"What do you want Leslie?" Eric asked lazily without removing his hand from under her shirt. Instead he ran his thumb back and forth over the skin at the bottom of her bra band. Chimera wasn't sure why but the fact he was still touching her while someone else was watching at talking to him was a huge turn on.

"What are you doing with a tree hug—"

"What do you want Leslie?" Eric cut in his voice taking on a scary edge. Chimera shouldn't have been turned on by that voice but she was. It was so commanding. Leslie seemed to take the hint and changed her tone.

"Everybody is meeting in Ansil's room. You coming?" Leslie said sweetly. Chimera closed her eyes as Eric ran his thumbnail against her skin again. God did that feel good.

"I'll get there if I get there." Eric dismissed her. Leslie took the hint and left, shooting a final dark look at Chimera. Chimera however didn't notice as she still had her eyes closed. After Leslie left Eric leaned forward so he could see No Name's face. She looked completely content and if he were bias turned on.

"I'm going to enjoy figuring you out." Eric whispered.

Chimera's eyes flew open her state of bliss completely shattered. She filled with panic as she scrambled away from Eric and the edge of the Chasm. Eric looked startled but she didn't stay long to see if it turned into anger. She flew from the Chasm towards where the Control room because that is where Four would most likely be at this time of night.

When she arrived at the Control room she was surprised to find it open but she didn't stop. She ran in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Gotta say you made it here in record time." Four told her without turning away from the screens.

"Ugghhhh you were watching?" Chimera groaned.

"So that's what you sound like."

Chimera jumped. She hadn't even thought there could be another person in the room. Thankfully it was only Amar sitting on a desk chair in the corner.

"Uh huh." Chimera suddenly felt extremely awkward.

"Looks like you've gone and made your mess worse." Amar chuckled. Chimera really didn't think this was a situation to be laughing at.

"Thank you captain obvious." Chimera snapped. Amar raised an eyebrow at her clearly reminding her he was still her instructor. "Sorry…just…wait do those things have sound?"

"Yes but not in the Chasm. Can't hear anything over the water." Four told her finally turning to look at her.

"Ahh. So you only saw…"

"Eric feeling you up. Yes." Amar laughed. Neither Four nor Chimera thought it was funny.

"Momentary hormonal weakness." Chimera said running her hands over her braids. Amar gave her a look. "What I'm a teenage girl I'm allowed to have them."

"Well find someone else to have them around." Amar told her.

"Fine!" Chimera huffed at looked at the ceiling.

"That might not be the best idea. If she rejects him for someone else now it would only make things worse." Four stated. "Eric has a really dark mean streak. Especially when he doesn't get something he wants."

Amar nodded. "Only good thing is that he can't sleep with her during initiation."

"Hello I am still in the room. And why can't he?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Hormones my ass." Muttered Four. Chimera sent him a sharp look. "It's against policy for any members involved in the initiation process to enter relationships with the initiates. Some bullshit about bias and what not."

"And Eric is aware of this rule?" Chimera asked.

"He is. But we'll make sure he is reminded of it." Amar assured her. Chimera let out a breath, the tension easing from her shoulders.

"Now what sent you flying up here so suddenly? Didn't look like there was a problem." Amar grinned leaning back in his chair.

"Eric told me he couldn't wait to figure me out." Chimera said tensely.

"I told you so." Four chimed turning back to look at the screens. Chimera glared at the back of his head.

"Hmm…that does complicate things. From now on try not to be anywhere alone. Four and I will intervene as much as possible but I'm not sure how much that will work. Eric has a loose authority that gives him options." Amar said thoughtfully.

"What if I gave her a dressing down?" Four offered.

"Excuse me I am not taking my clothes off for you." Chimera told him. Four turned to her giving her the same look he had when she had refused to give him her name. His 'are-you-seriously-stupid' look.

"What he means is lecture you about initiate member relations where Eric will hear it." Amar clarified laughing at Four's pissed off facial expression. The kid may be one of the best Dauntless initiates he had ever produced but there were certain things that were still Abnegation about him. One of those things was intimacy and sex and it amused Amar to no end. "That way if you pull back from Eric's attention, which I do recommend you do, it will look like your afraid of breaking the rules."

"Also it coming from me will help take some of the focus off you. Eric and I don't exactly get along so he'll most likely blame me when you pull away." Four muttered looking closer at one of the screens.

"Never woulda guessed you weren't BFFs!" Chimera said sarcastically. Four flipped her the bird without looking away from the screen.

"Gonna explain the bad blood?" Chimera smiled. Four turned to her with a condescending smirk on his face.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He shot back. Chimera glared but eventually had to smile. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Four looked closer at her tongue.

"Nice stud. Try not to swallow it during training." He told her. Chimera pulled the sapphire studded barbell back into her mouth with a click.

"So when you gonna undress me?" She smirked at Four. She grinned when she saw him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"I knew I liked you girly." Amar laughed. He enjoyed watching his prodigy squirm. Amar thought it was too bad Four didn't like men and that this girl had a thing for psychotic bad boys with high IQs. She could have been good for Four.

"Tomorrow isn't soon enough." Four mumbled turning back to the screens.

"Ooo...didn't take you for the eager type!" Chimera teased. Four ground his teeth when he heard her deep laughter from beside him. He really liked her better when she was silent.

* * *

"So Leslie is in a tissy." Flex said approaching Eric and handing him a brown bottle.

"And I should give a shit why?" Eric asked taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Cause she's running around telling everyone you're screwing an initiate." Flex replied with thinly veiled contempt. Eric's grip tightened on the bottle.

"Is she now?" Eric gave nothing away but Flex saw the dark shift in his eyes.

"As one of your only real friends Eric watch yourself. It's not your ass you're risking." Flex told him before walking away. Eric became pensive. Flex had a valid point that he hated. But since when had he cared about a random transfer initiates reputation and what could happen to her?  _'Cause you do she's not fucking random.'_

Eric downed the bottle before smashing it against the Pit wall. He would examine that train of thought later. Right now he needed to deal with Leslie. Looking around he spotted his target and made his way over.

* * *

"Initiates today you will be practicing firing while on the move. For this you will be using paintball guns as catastrophic misfires have occurred in the past." Amar announced holding up one of the paintball guns.

"Come with me initiate." Four ordered coming over to Chimera. Chimera sent Clarissa a fake worried look before following Four out of the room. Once outside the room they waited beside the closed door. Eric was coming by to watch having been with the Dauntless born for most of the week. Chimera got bored waiting and decided to have some fun with Four.

Four narrowed his eyes seeing the devious smile cross No Name's face. He watched carefully as she lifted her hand to the zipper on her jacket. When she slowly began to pull it down he grabbed her hand horrified. Laughing silently Chimera swatted his hand away and tried to pull the zipper down again. Every time she pulled it down he would battle her hands and pull it up. Chimera was so close to bursting out laughing at Four's panicked and flushed face when she heard Eric's tell tale heavy footfalls.

She stopped fighting for the zipper at the same time Four did. Four held up five fingers and counted them down one by one. At zero he started.

"You may not have a name initiate but you are building quite the reputation." Four started his voice cold. Both waited and listened. They couldn't hear footfalls meaning Eric had stopped somewhere where he could hear them.

"What I don't get initiate is why? You're already ranked near the top of your class. Unless being near the top just isn't as good as being at the top." Four said coldly. "Keep in mind initiate that it is prohibited to have relations with any members involved in the initiation process. Any proof of favouritism and you will be the one who ends up Factionless. Are we clear?"

Chimera nodded her head just in case Eric was peaking around the corner watching them.

"Good. Now get back to training. You've already missed the instructions because I had to talk with you." Four dismissed her. Both of them walked back into the training room.

Around the corner Eric tightened his fist till his knuckles cracked. He thought he had caught Leslie's rumours soon enough but if Four knew then he would have to back off publicly. Though he was positive Leslie wouldn't be repeating them again for sure any time soon after yesterday. He was going to have to be extremely careful about things now that Four was on to him. Especially since the asshole worked in the Control room.

Eric's temper flared as he thought over the situation. He didn't like people meddling with his things.

* * *

At the end of week four Chimera was still sitting at a comfortable number two in the rankings. Clarissa had managed to move back up to number ten due to winning against Samantha, but with only two weeks left and three set of fights, Chimera didn't think there was much of a chance of four Dauntless born ranking below the lowest transfer initiate. The lowest was Carl right now. That kid baffled Chimera. He showed no aptitude for any of the Dauntless skills and was down right creepy. Chimera and Clarissa had found him on more than one occasion peeping at people showering. Girls and boys.

"Fights for today are on the board." Four announced. Chimera looked at the board and let a sadistic grin spread over her face. She was the second fight against Amber. Up to this point Chimera's fights hadn't been hard exactly. Neither had Amber's. The difference was Chimera had won hers clean, Amber had reduced her three opponents to bloody messes and enjoyed every minute of it. She had felt Amber's eyes burning at her every time the rankings were posted. Being the top ranked female Chimera knew she was Amber's personal target.

"You know it's good you don't have a name. Cause after I'm done with you no one is going to recognize you anyways." Amber whispered darkly hitting Chimera with her shoulder as she walked by. Chimera smirked darkly knowing she was going to enjoy sending Amber to the med unit.

* * *

Eric entered the combat room where the transfers were going to be starting their one on ones. He had managed to move around the schedules with Lauren so that the Dauntless born went on a run when the transfers fought so he was free to watch them almost every time. Not just because he liked watching people fight but because he wanted to see her fighting.

"Eric always a pleasure." Amar greeted him. Eric nodded and looked over at the chalkboard. He smirked. No Name was up against Amber. Only an idiot would have missed the burning hatred that Amber had for No Name. Jealousy was a dangerous thing. He should know he thought glancing over at Four feeling the same feelings Amber probably felt towards No Name.

Eric watched the crappy fight between Isabelle and Samantha. It was absolutely ridiculous and he found himself yelling that out to them a few times. Even Four seemed to be getting agitated with the two girls on the mats.

"We're waiting to see which one of you sucks less!" Eric shouted. Samantha looked at him hurt flashing in her eyes. Isabelle took advantage of it and landed a punch square to Samantha's jaw knocking her out cold.

"Finally." He heard Four mutter. It was the only time Eric would admit to ever agreeing with Four.

"No Name, Amber you're up!" Amar called as he circled Isabelle's name on the chalkboard.

Chimera removed her jacket leaving her in her tank top and workout pants. Eric was surprised at how defined No Name was. She had strong arms, probably from working the fields, large breast and a very female waist and stomach. If he guessed he would say she probably weighed about 175-180 pounds give or take. She had the advantage size wise on Amber but he wasn't sure if she could match Amber's brutality.

Amber snarled at Chimera as she threw a heavy punch aimed at Chimera's face. Chimera side stepped and drove her elbow into Amber's nose. There was a crack but no blood. Amber reeled back a moment before charging at Chimera again. Chimera waited till Amber was close enough before side stepping again. This time she drove her knee into her stomach and smashed her clasped hands into one of her kidneys.

"Bitch!" Amber cried as she fell to the floor with a groan of pain. She got back up almost immediately though. There was a new look of apprehension in Amber's eyes that Chimera revelled in. Seeing that look Chimera sent a series of fierce kicks at Amber. Amber to her credit did a decent job at blocking them. However Chimera was able to get close enough to grab Amber and throw her onto the ground. As she landed Chimera jumped on her and took her arm.

"You stupid whore. You're a nobody! People don't even care if you have a name or not!" Amber hissed trying to get Chimera to lose her focus as she struggled to free her arm. Chimera felt her brutal side break free as she twisted Ambers are severly before yanking hard. A small smile crossed her face as she heard the tell tale popping sound.

"AHHHHHH!" Amber screamed her shoulder dislocated violently from the joint. Chimera let go of Amber's arm and climbed on top of her. Just like Amber had done to Clarissa, Chimera began raining punches and elbows down onto Amber's face and upper body.

 _'I am not a no one!'_ She thought viciously as she slammed her elbow down on Amber's collarbone feeling the bone crack. She wouldn't be forgotten and she would never let herself disapper. She had spent most of her life trying to hide and be invisible but she couldn't do it anymore. Amber had hit a nerve but it had the opposite affect she'd intended.

"ENOUGH!" Amar yelled. Chimera stopped punching and looked over the damage she had done. Amber was a bloody mess. Something on the mat in a pool of blood and spit next to Amber's head caught Chimera's eye. Eric didn't think she understood brutality. She would show him just how brutal she could be. She reached over and grabbed the objects from the pool then climbed off Amber so Amar could assess the damage.

Eric kept an impassive stare as No Name walked straight towards him. When she reached him she took his hand and pressed two small wet objects into it before walking away. Eric brought the objects up to inspect them. His eyes widened slightly in disbelief. In his hands were two of Amber's blood coated teeth.

Chimera marched right up to a shocked Four and grabbed the chalk out of his hand. Four made no move to stop her as she walked up to the chalkboard. He watched her wipe 'No Name' off the board. Deliberately slowly Chimera wrote out the letters of her real name letter by letter.

Eric watched fascinated as No Name took up the chalk and began writing something on the chalkboard. When she moved out of the way Eric read the change she had made.

' _Chimera...'_ It was different and powerful. Eric liked it thinking it suited her now that he had seen just how dangerous she could be when pushed.

Chimera looked at no one as strode over to the side with the other initiates. No one was going to forget her and now there was a name attached to all the things she had done. In essence she had just taken ownership over her new Dauntless identity.

"Chimera eh? I like it." Greg whispered to her with a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey wanna come with? Lucas is going to get a tattoo and I volunteered to be moral support." Clarissa asked as she came into the dorm room. They had the day off since the instructors and leaders were all in a meeting so Chimera was relaxing on her bed. Having the day off was nice but it put Chimera on edge thinking about what exactly could require all the people involved in initiation to meet up. Shaking her train of thought out of her mind Chimera gave Clarissa the thumbs up before rolling off her bunk and onto her feet.

"Flex was trying to convince him to get his face as a tattoo and then Lucas made some comment about putting it on his ass and farting…well when I left they were wrestling on the Pit floor. Lucas is ranked number one right now on their side. Probably from having to grow up with Flex." Clarissa joked leading the way into the tattoo parlour.

' _She's probably going to Factionless in two weeks and yet she is still smiling.'_  Chimera astonished.

"Hey Clary! Moody its been awhile!" Lucas greeted them as they entered the shop. It was true. As training had picked up and in her need to avoid Eric, Chimera had barely seen Lucas. Even at meals when they sat at the same table he was usually so focused on Clarissa that he didn't even notice she was there.

"Haven't you heard? She's shared her name with us." Clarissa teased elbowing Chimera's side.

"Did she? But I really like calling her moody." Lucas pouted. Chimera flipped him off.

"Lucas may I introduce Chimera." Clarissa said with a dramatic arm wave.

"Chimera…that's cool." Lucas said approvingly.

"So what did you pick?" Clarissa asked softly. Lucas looked to Clarissa and his whole face softened. Chimera snorted knowing that the two of them were off in their own little world again. She moved away from the two knowing she was a third wheel at this point. Around the room it was mostly the same art on the wall with a few new glass slates switched in. Looking around she caught sight of the artist who had pierced her tongue leaning over a sketchpad. He was probably only four years older than her tops.

"Back for something else?" He asked looking up at her. He had a warm and inviting face covered in multiple piercings. She shook her head and motioned to the sketchpad.

"Ahh. Just working on some new designs." He said handing the book over to her. Chimera sat down on the couch beside his tattoo station and flipped through the book. He was really talented. She decided that when she got her first tattoo that he would be the one to do it.

"Hey Lucas seems to have all the support he needs and I don't have a client for another hour and a half. How about you let me sketch you?" He offered. Chimera smiled and handed the sketchpad back nodding enthusiastically.

"Great! My name is Neil by the way. Forgot to tell you last time." He introduced himself. "And don't worry. I know all about the famous silent transfer." He winked at her. Chimera blushed a little. She let Neil position her on the couch in comfortably relaxed pose. As he sat down and started sketching Chimera felt her body temperature rise. There was just something oddly erotic to her about having her picture drawn, even with all her clothing on.

* * *

When Eric walked into the tattoo parlour heading for Neil's station he didn't think he would find Chimera waiting there. Did she know he had an appointment? She had clearly been avoiding him since Four lectured her.

"Eric right on time." Neil said without looking up from his sketchpad. He watched as Chimera looked over at him surprised. Okay so she didn't know it was his appointment, but she was still here. Neil finished up what he was sketching and closed the pad. Eric watched as Chimera held out her hand eagerly.

"You can see it when its finished." Neil told her. She put on a cute pout until she realized Neil wasn't going to give in. She stuck out her tongue at Neil and Eric did a double take. She'd gotten her tongue pierced. Dozens of dirty thoughts ran through Eric's head as he imagined what it would feel like to stroke that tongue against his, or how it would feel dragging against his erection.

"Well it's been a pleasure but I have to get back to work. You come see me when you wanna let me sketch on your bodys instead of sketching it on paper." Neil winked. If Eric didn't know for a fact that Neil was gay he would have probably knocked his lights out.

* * *

AN: Okay so now we know that Chimera has a dark and brutal side. It's something she's going to wrestle with later on. I based her fighting technique on a combination of Judo, kickboxing and most importantly krav maga.

Question: I know I don't make the fight scenes as detailed or long as some so would you like to me to make them longer and more detailed, or are you happy with them the way they are?

Much Luv,

Rayn


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: And the pain darts win. Also there may not be as much Eric/Chimera during Capture the flag since I went with how the teams should be divided in my mind. Meaning Eric would always go for the glory and try to get the flag.

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

I am using the slang 'tree hugger' to replace the term 'banjo strummin' softie' used by Dauntless to describe Amity because I think the latter is just stupid. :P

Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

Enjoy!

Chapter Five:

Vinegar Boy, Honey Man and a Bitchy Bee

Chimera was sleeping pretty well when she was rudely awakened by the door to the dorm crashing open. She pushed her body against the wall pulling the blanket up to just under her eyes. She watched as the room flooded with flashlight beams.

"INITIATES GET UP!" Everyone jumped out of bed in whatever they were wearing, and sadly for some it wasn't much. Chimera remained tucked in her bed hoping to remain unnoticed until she knew what was going on. Eric flashed his light around the room as he searched for Chimera. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since she had handed him Amber's teeth. Not seeing her standing anywhere Eric began flash his light over the beds. In the top bunk by the bathroom he spotted two eyes peaking out from under a blanket.

"That includes you Chimera." Eric called out silently hoping she was sleeping naked.

Chimera groaned at the sudden intrusion to her vision though she would admit she liked the sound of her name coming from Eric's gravelly voice. The light remained on her as she dropped to her feet beside the bed. The light scanned over her taking in her fully clothed body. Eric was stunned to find that she was completely dressed from head to toe. He flashed his light quickly over to Clarissa who was standing just beside her. Chimera followed the light beam and smiled when she saw that Clarissa was also fully dressed.

"YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET DRESSED AT MEET US AT THE TRAIN TRACKS!" Eric shouted at them. Immediately most people in the room began running around in a panic to get ready. Chimera and Clarissa grabbed their shoes and jackets before running into the hallway. It would be easier for them to put on their shoes outside the dorm where no one would run them over hustling to get dressed.

"In the back of my mind I always wondered if going to bed dressed was over kill. But right now I think it's the best idea you have ever had." Clarissa said as she tied her shoelaces. Chimera straighten up after tying her own shoe laces patting Clarissa on the back before they took of at a run for the train tracks.

The girls were the first initiates to arrive on the roof. They looked at each other surprised at the amount of full members who were gathered around excitedly.

"What did you sleep in your clothes or something?" Four remarked coming to stand by them.

"The former not the latter." Clarissa smiled widely. Four smiled back before walking over to a pile of guns, gesturing that they should follow him.

"Since you're here before the rest of the initiates you can pick your guns first." Four told them. Chimera and Clarissa sorted through the pile eagerly finding two of the newer guns for themselves. Chimera looked over the gun. It wasn't a paintball gun, but it wasn't a real gun either. A hand came into her line of version holding two cartridges.

"You'll be needing these." Eric told her gruffly. Chimera took the cartridges and examined them. Inside there were some sort of darts. She looked up at Eric in question. He half smirked before walking away. Obviously he wasn't going to be telling her what the darts did any time soon. Chimera loaded one of the cartridges and stuffed the other into the back pocket of her jeans.

As Eric took his place standing beside Flex he watched as Chimera kept flipping her gun around inspecting it. Periodically she would hold the darts up at different angles trying to figure out what they were. Her curiosity was adorable and reminded him of Erudite. He had the sadistic urge to shoot her so she could figure out what the darts did hands on.

Gradually all of the initiates made it onto the roof and grabbed a dart gun. Chimera was a little surprised when all of the other initiates were only given one cartridge. Thankfully this time the train stopped so they didn't have to try and jump from the roof onto the moving train, which with the great number of them probably would have resulted in over half the people dying.

All the initiates piled into one car with the members going into the others. The only members in their car were Four and Eric.

"Tonight you guys have the privilege of participating in a Dauntless tradition." Eric announced. "Capture the Flag is taken very seriously here in Dauntless. The game will have two teams made up of members and initiates. The members playing have already been split up."

"Hopefully you're not stupid and have realized these are not normal paintball guns." Four announced holding up his gun. "These are stimulation guns. The darts in these are designed to mimic the feeling of an actual bullet. For those of you still lost the darts are going to feel like bullets when they hit you."

The group of initiates became wide-eyed suddenly very nervous about the guns they were holding. Chimera knew it was pretty sick but she had the urge to open fire on everyone in the car just to see if what Four was saying was true. More importantly she wanted to shot Eric to see how he handled pain. However the fact that everyone else also had a gun stopped her.

"Relax. The pain will only last a few minutes." Eric exasperated and then shot Rory. Rory shouted in pain as he dropped to the train floor holding the arm that the dart was lodge in. Eric smirked obviously proud of himself. Chimera rolled her eyes but had to admit it was pretty cool that you could shoot someone and they would really feel it. She caught Amber looking at her and glared back. Oh she hoped they were on opposite teams.

Chimera almost laughed out loud when Rory pulled the dart out his arm as the affect worn off, then got up and moved as far as possible from Eric. She knew it was only funny because it wasn't her but still.  _'Dauntless trait of finding it funny when people get hurt, check.'_

"Since my team won last year I'll pick first." Four said to Eric. Eric gestured with his hand for Four to proceed but Chimera could tell that Eric was seething at the reminder of having lost.

"Chimera." Four smirked. No she wasn't the fastest but she was smart. Picking her would also piss off Eric and judging by the dark look Eric was giving him it had worked.

"Greg." Eric said though his clenched teeth.  _'Stop fucking with my stuff Tobias.'_  Eric snarled mentally hoping the train would jar and Four would go flying out the door.

"Anthony." Four continued. They went back and forth picking transfers and then Dauntless born until there was no one left. Chimera was happy that Clarissa and Lucas were on her team.

"Since you picked first you can get off first." Eric snapped positioning his body at the door.

"Take every advantage you can get Eric." Four laughed jumping gracefully out of the train which had slowed down as it curved slightly. The rest of his team rushed to follow him out of the car. Chimera gripped her gun tightly to her chest before jumping realizing midair that she didn't know how to land properly with a gun in her hands. Chimera groaned as she once again landed flat on her face the gun on the ground in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be better at that by now?" Lucas laughed offering his hand to help her up. Chimera swatted his hand away and got up herself. The group moved together following Four over the marsh. Once they had reached the spot Four was taking them he pulled out a brightly glowing orange flag from his vest. "Figure out where you want to hide the flag first. Then a strategy to capture theirs." Four told them taking a seat on one of the benches.

Everyone started throwing ideas out over each other clashing over who should take the lead on making the decision. Chimera calmly looked around her ignoring the pissing contest between the other members and initiates. Four had brought them to the edge of the pier by an abandoned fair ground containing different rides. Chimera spotted what looked like some sort of circular ride with horses and benches on it. It was brightly coloured and the flag would blend right in. She turned and smacked Lucas on the chest. He ignored her so she smacked him again harder with her empty hand while point at the ride with her gun ladened one.

"What?" He snapped as she continued to slap his chest and point. He followed the line of her gun and grinned.

"Guys Chimera found the perfect place to hide the flag." He called over everyone causing all chatter to stop. Apparently people on all side of their team had a respect for Lucas.

"Oh did she now?" Tara clipped sarcastically.

"Yeah she did. Over there." He said pointing to the ride. "The flag will blend in with colours of the ride for the most part. Also it's easier to hide defenders on the ride with all the horses and benches."

A murmur of agreement passed through the group. Chimera looked over at the bench to see Four smiling at her. He gave her a nod of approval and Chimera felt herself beaming back. Four was talented and a compliment from him actually did mean something.

"So now what's the game plan for getting theirs?" Four asked the group balancing his gun across his shoulder. In the end they decided that Chimera and Lucas would remain back on defense on the ride while a few others hid on the path leading into the ride. The rest would go with Four to find and capture the other team's flag. Chimera and Lucas took the flag with them as they climbed onto the ride.

"Yay! I get stuck with the quiet one!" Lucas cheered sarcastically waving the flag around cheering. Chimera raised her dart gun and fired right beside his head. Lucas looked over at the shattered hole the dart left and then back to Chimera. "Don't waste ammunition redecorating. Plus you'd get it from Clary if you hit this face."

Chimera rolled her eyes knowing he was probably right. They decided to tie the flag around one of the horse's necks to camouflage it as part of the ride. Up close it would stick out but from far away it just might blend in enough.

"We shouldn't be visibly close to the flag. Actually we shouldn't be visible at all now that I think about it." Lucas said as he looked around at the ride. There were these weird double bench booths that were only open on one side facing the inside of the ride. Chimera climbed into one of them sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall of the booth a bench on either side of her. She could clearly see the flag from her spot and she would have a perfect shot at anyone who came running up. She grinned evilly. They wouldn't even know she was there until it was too late.

"Okay you're good there. I'm gonna look for something so I can watch for on comings." Lucas told her as he disappeared. Chimera sat and waited, and waited. She really should have insisted on going with Four. What if they got the flag before anyone from Eric's team even figure out where their flag was? This could turn out to a really boring night. Chimera blew a raspberry truly bored.

' _I do not have to pee, I do not have to pee.'_  She repeated to herself. It felt like forever until she heard the sound of shots being fired nearby. The other team was getting close. Excited nervous energy filled her system.  _'Is it bad that I really can't wait to shoot someone…'_

Chimera heard feet running towards her. Peaking over the edge of the booth she saw Greg running towards the ride. Perching her gun on the edge of the wall she timed out her shot so she hit Greg in the upper thigh just as he was about to put his foot down. Greg dropped to the ground with a pained yell and Chimera smirked. As he moved to get back up she fired another shot into his lower back. He shouted again and began moving back towards a set of garbage cans for cover.

Chimera grinned to herself as she lowered her gun down. She felt absolutely exhilarated. She heard running feet coming her way again and quickly peaked over the edge. Flex was barrelling towards her position. Before Chimera could even position her gun she heard three pops and watched Flex take a hard nosedive to the ground. A fourth pop sounded and judging by Flex's movement Lucas had shot him in the ass. It took a few minutes but eventually Flex started getting up. Chimera placed her gun and fired two shots into his side.

"FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE ASS WIPES!" Flex shouted pulling the darts out of his ribs. Chimera saw a flash to her left and trained her gun on it. Greg was trying to sneak in from the side. She let off two shots hitting him in the chest causing him to drop and retreat again. Chimera took a moment to check her gun. Her cartridge was empty so she popped it out, placed it on the floor and locked in the new one.

During that time Flex had taken the opportunity to run up to the ride. Chimera tried to raise her gun horrified that she might lose them the game when Lucas ran out of hiding and side swiped Flex. Flex rolled them around on the ground until he was on top of Lucas. Seeing an opening Chimera let off two quick shots into Flex's shoulder blades giving Lucas a chance to knock Flex off and make his way back to the ride. Lucas ducked behind a horse a little ways down from Chimera.

"As far as I can see only Greg and Flex have figured out that the flag is here. Eric must be going on heavy defence since he lost last year." Lucas whispered his voice harsh since he was slightly out of breath. Chimera knocked twice on the side of the booth to let Lucas know she heard him.

"Shit here comes Greg again!" Lucas hissed. Chimera looked over and moved out of the booth giving her a clean shot at Greg's legs as she crouched. She let out a shot hitting the front of his hip causing him to eat the dirt.

"You are spooky good at that moody." Lucas whispered in awe. Just as Greg was getting up loud cheering reached Chimera's ears.

"Do you hear that? Hang on let me look since I'm out of ammo." Lucas offered sneaking around the ride to get a look at what was going on down the path.

"WE WON!" Clarissa's bell like voice shouted from faraway soon joined by other shouts saying the same thing. Chimera stood up noticing that Greg and Flex were making their way back to their team. Lucas and Chimera grinned at each other before running to meet their celebrating teammates half way. Lucas ran up and hugged Clarissa immediately.

"YES!" Lucas cheered. "Where was it?"

"They stuck it in the rain gutter of one of the buildings." Clarissa said pushing the loose blond hairs out of her face. Chimera had to admit it wasn't a bad place to have hidden it.

"Who grabbed it?" Lucas asked pushing a stray lock of hair behind Clarissa's ear for her. Chimera smiled when Clarissa blushed at the intimate gesture.

"Carson. Snuck up onto the other side of the roof and grabbed it as she slid down the slant" Clarissa told them unconsciously leaning into Lucas's hand. "But she couldn't stop and ended up landing in an old dumpster."

"Doesn't matter she still got it!" Lucas cheered picking up Clarissa and spinning her around. Clarissa squealed slapping him and telling him to put her down. Chimera shook her head at the two of them and stuffed her free hand into the back of her jeans.

' _Shit!'_  She swore to herself checking the other pocket. She had left the empty cartridge on the bench in the booth and they had been warned that all equipment had to make it back with them. Neither Clarissa nor Lucas were paying attention to her so she turned to jog back to the ride.

She looked around the booth finally spotting the discarded cartridge on the floor. As she bent over and grabbed it she felt a hand grope her butt. Standing up quickly she spun to face whoever was behind her.

"Relax." Carl told calmly like he was talking to a spooked animal. He reached out a hand towards her chest. Chimera batted the hand away and then raised her dart gun to his face. "Relax!" He repeated calmly and began reaching out again. Chimera fired a dart into his shoulder causing him to drop to his knees.

"Oh my god why?" He yelled at her. Chimera gave him a look of disbelief without lowering her dart gun. "Fuck! You don't talk so this should have been easy!" He shouted at her desperately. Chimera had no idea what he was talking about but did not like the sound of it. She fired a dart into each of his thighs and one into his collar bone before storming away.

' _What the hell was he trying to pull?'_  Chimera fumed as she stormed back to the group. She had never given Carl any signals that she was interested and she definitely didn't do anything that should have made him think she was easy. On top of all that he should have been way too afraid of her to think he had a chance with her.

"Whoa! Who shit on your parade?" Lucas asked seeing the fuming look Chimera was wearing as she stomped by him. Chimera waved him off as she passed. She followed the rest of the group to the tracks not caring if Carl made it back with them or not. The only person who noticed that Chimera had come back fuming and then Carl had joined them coming from the same direction looking broken down was Four. He glanced between Chimera's ridge posture and Carl's wounded puppy look.  _'What the hell happened?'_ He thought.

* * *

"Let's get one thing clear initiates. If your family by some miracle decides you're worth the trip out here to visit remember you don't belong to them anymore. You belong to Dauntless. We take Faction before blood seriously here." Eric warned them. He turned and left the room after giving them all one more intimidating look. Everyone waited a moment before simulatniously all of them got up and rushed out the door.

When Chimera reached the Pit it was easy for her to spot her mother. Her beautiful blond hair and bright yellow clothing stood out against all the dark and neutral colors of the people in the Pit. Not caring about what Eric said she rushed over and enveloped her mother in a tight hug.

"Young one!" Her mother gasped holding Chimera tightly. Pulling apart she placed her hands on the side of Chimera's face. "You're spirit shines brighter than I have ever seen it before."

Chimera smiled and nodded vigourously. Her mother eyed her careful.

"Young one please do not tell me you have fallen into your silent habits." Her mother asked disappointedly. Chimera's happy mood didn't falter as she shrugged her shoulders. Her mother made a noise of disapproval at her while shaking her head.

"Just in case you have the urge to clean Chimera there's a janitors closet over in that hallway." Four pointed out as he walked by her and her mother.

"What an unusal young man." Her mother commented. "Extrememly handsome though."

Chimera rolled her eyes and dragged her mother into the janitors closet shutting the door tightly behind them. Janitors closets didn't have cameras or listening devices in them.

"Honestly I couldn't even get you to touch a broom and now one word from that boy—"

"Mom!" Chimera hissed hoping nobody had heard them though it was practically impossible since almost all the doors in Dauntless were made of thick steal.

"There's your voice young one. I see I that you have accessorized you tongue. I has nothing to do with performing—"

"Oh my god I'm leaving!" Chimera threw her hands up and turned to the door.

"Young one." Her mother called laughter filling her voice. Chimera turned back to her mother with narrowed eyes.

"It is good to see you." She said softly. Chimera rolled her eyes and hugged her mother again.

"You too. How have things been without me?" Chimera asked pulling away.

"Well young one. The wall bears much pride." Her mother smiled and Chimera beamed. "Adam was most devastated by your transfer." Her mother grinned. Chimera groaned.

"He can focus on fucking Arbour now." Chimera said slapping her hand as she remembered who she was talking too. "Sorry. Language is a lot more…colourful here."

"Do not worry. I hear it passionately from the wall all the time." Her mother said. Chimera made a scrunched up grossed out face.

"Again ewww." Chimera gagged.

"Speaking of such things how have you found the difference between Dauntless men and Amity men?" Her mother asked coyly. Chimera felt her face heat up as Eric's face came to mind.

Her mother grinned. "I see you have found it much the same as I."

"It's not the guy that talked to you mom." Chimera corrected and then stopped. "I mean there is no guy. No guy that I can be...he's just not...it's just not...no guy mom." Chimera finished lamely.

"Which no guy is it young one? And why does he cause you to flush and yet feel such sadness?" Her mother asked concerned moving to run the back of her hand over Chimera's cheek comfortingly. Chimera sighed knowing she had boxed herself into a corner verbally so she might as well tell her mother about Eric.

"He's dangerous mom. He's so confident and in control of himself it makes me angry. He has a brutality about him and an intelligence that just makes me feel that there isn't a single thing he couldn't figure out. Worst of all he's in the running for the Dauntless leadership spot. I really don't want anything to do with him." Chimera said begrudgingly trying to the impossible in trying to describe Eric.

"And yet he commands your observations and raises such passion to your face." Her mother said softly.

"Well it's too dangerous." Chimera said stubbornly clicking her piercing against her teeth. It was a nervous habit she was developing.

"Young one sometimes the most dangerous relationships produce the most beautiful things." Her mother reminded her.

"Mom he wants to figure me out. Know my secrets. If he does that means he knows yours." Chimera hastily replied. Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The choice I made is mine and the wall's burden. I will not allow you to dictate your life by those choices." Her mother said sternly. "We have always known that should consequences become imminent we would face them together and protect you."

"I'm not going to take a risk like that on someone like him." Chimera hissed.

"Then I am truly disappointed in you young one. An act of true bravery is done when there is no guarantee of an outcome or survival. It is simply done because one's heart has told them to jump." Her mother said looking at her sadly.

"I'm not sorry to say that I'm not going to jump." Chimera said honestly.

"Then I pray he I pulls you over the ledge with him should he feel as strongly as you claim you do not." Her mother told her sternly but kindly.

"This is not how I saw Visiting Day going at all." Chimera groaned changing the subject. Her mother's words were too strong of a possiblity for her to argue against.

"If you had wanted to be able to predict things easily you should have remained in Amity." Her mother pointed out. Chimera looked at her mother feeling the guilt of leaving her behind settle on her.

Chimera looked at her mother nervously. "Were you upset I transferred?"

"I miss you young one but this has always been your path and I am happy to have seen you follow it. Though no mother wishes to see her daughter's hands so damaged." Her mother said picking up Chimera's hands examining the swollen and scabbed knuckles.

"They'll heal." Chimera assured.

"The wall tried to prepare me to see such injuries but it is still difficult." Her mother sighed clasping Chimera's hands between her own.

"Not much different then the shitty blisters from the field tools." Chimera tried to comfort her.

"A valid point young one. Now I do believe we should either leave the room or clean." Her mother suggested. Chimera made a face and turned immediately for the door. She paused with her hand on the door knob.

"I really miss you mom." She said before twisting the knob and walking out. Chimera was startled when something slammed into the door she had opened. Looking up she found a hand wrapped around the edge of the door. Chimera felt herself opening her mouth to apologize for almost hitting the person when her eyes made contact with his steel grey ones.

"Finally gonna tell me what you think?" Eric challenged her. Chimera's slightly open mouth snapped shut with a click.

"Young one did you hit someone with the door?"

Eric looked over Chimera's shoulder at the woman exiting the janitors closet. The woman was dressed in bright yellow and even Eric would admit she was attractive for a tree hugger. Eric's eyes moved back and forth between Chimera and the woman who was obviously her mother looking for the similarities. There really weren't that many except in some of Chimera's facial features and her eye color.

"Young one is this one of your friends. My is he handsome." Her mother said softly looking over Eric. Chimera turned to her mother with shock and outrage written on her face. Eric normally would have put the woman in her place but seeing Chimera's reaction he took an opportunity to gather more info about Chimera. Though most people would never know it Eric could be extremely charming when he wanted to.

"No I'm overseeing her training and thank you…" Eric trailed off indicating her mother should give him her name. Chimera almost had an aneurism when she heard the words thank you come out of Eric's mouth.  _'Why the fuck is he being nice to my…oh my god he's going to try and get information out of her!'_

"Sarrth. And you are?" Her mother replied sweetly smiling up at Eric.

"Eric. So what can you tell me about Chimera? She's a bit of a mystery to all of us." Eric grinned thinking he had Sarrth wrapped up his charms. Chimera gaped openly at Eric thinking he was a whole new level of dangerous if he had the ability to be charming when it situated his purpose.

"That all good mysteries are most rewarding when one solves them on their own." Sarrth smiled before turning to walk back to the Pit. Chimera burst into laughter watching her mother walking away leaving a gobsmacked Eric behind. Eric turned a dark look on Chimera who held onto the doorknob for support as her whole body shook with laughter.

"Just remember she's gone in an hour and I'm not." Eric seethed causing Chimera to stop laughing abruptly, but then she started all over again. Even if Eric made her clean all the equipment in the combat room it still would be worth it. God she loved her mother on whole new level.

"At least I know a bit about what your personality could be like." Eric growled. Chimera gave him the thumbs up before she turned to go into the Pit. She fell into a whole new set of giggles when she heard the closet door violently slam shut and Four ask Eric if the brooms were missing again.

* * *

AN: Not as long as my other chapters but this is really a set up chapter for the yummy drama that is to come very quickly. And yes Chimera will start talking to everyone soon. Fear not!

Until next time!

Much Luv,

Rayn


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I am glad that everyone likes this story so much. This is a very long chapter to make up for the shortness of the last one. Had some set up to do and I really don't like writing filler scenes just to make the word count higher. Not my style. But I am sure you will all love how ACTION packed this section is!

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

**Now I know that a lot of people now simply add stories to their alerts of favourites, but I am an old school fanfic user and writer and I WANT FEEDBACK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Enjoy!

Chapter Six:

Field Trips and Rooftop Bravery

Chimera kept her eye on Carl over the last few days. The incident during Capture the Flag had her almost wishing stage one would end so he would be gone. After she had refused him so brutally he had left her alone. But she noticed that he was watching a few of the other girls. She was positive though that being the coward he was he would leave them alone after what she had done to him.

That morning Chimera was surprised to see both Dauntless born and transfer initiates all gathered together in the Pit. Well all of them except Amber. Chimera grinned. Amber probably wasn't going to be discharged from the recovery unit until the end of stage one. Meaning there was a better chance of her ending up Factionless for missing the last two fights. Four stood on one of the raised stone daises. "Alright initiates today we will be taking a break from training since I am going to be taking you on a field trip outside the compound."

Murmurs of approval passed through the group.

"To the wall."

A chorus of boos rang out.

"We can hold one on ones with the full members instead if you keep booing."

The group of initiates let out an overly enthusiastic cheer.

"That's what I thought."

Chimera felt like she was going to explode with excitement. It had been over a month since the last time she saw her father and she couldn't wait to see him again. She literally pushed Lucas out of the way so she could be first in line to get on the train. She slipped jumping onto the train earning a snicker from a Dauntless born but it didn't even register with her. She was going to see her dad as a Dauntless initiate and nothing was going to faze her happy mood. Part of Chimera's excitement steamed from the hope that her bond with her father would deepen now that she felt like she belonged more too him.

' _Will he be able to acknowledge me though?'_  Chimera paused at the thought staring out into the ruins of the old city. She knew he would never be able to claim parental rights to her but would he be able to talk to her? Was the danger of their physical similarities greater now that she had on Dauntless clothing?

"All right initiates time to—" Four stopped stunned as Chimera jumped out of the car before he could even say "...jump out."

Chimera was proud of herself as she managed to land on her feet. It was probably the extra need to impress her father. She wanted to make him proud to of how she was representing his Faction. Chimera followed Four to the gate with the others noticing the odd look he kept giving. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped out so quickly but she didn't care right now. Her butterflies doubled with every step closer that they took to the fence.

"Jobs in Daunltess are decided by rank. The lower you rank the less desirable the job you get stuck with. Only the top two or three initiates end up in the leadership type positions. That means that most of you will probably end up working here." Four told them. Chimera wondered since Four had ranked first why he chose to work in the Control room. Judging by the general opinion of people in Dauntless Four should have been in the spot Eric now occupied.  _'What would make him turn it down?'_ She wondered.

"For the rest of the day you are going to be shadowing one of the fence guards. I suggest most of you pay attention as I said, this is where you are going to end up." Four snapped.

"What if we don't want to work the fence?" Anthony asked rudely. Chimera rolled her eyes knowing this was not going to end well.

"You can either rank higher or choose to live Factionless. That's the only two ways to avoid the fence." Four said coldly. "I suggest you learn to like the fence Anthony."

Anthony visibly shrunk at Four words. Chimera felt a tingle up her spine and whipped around. About 12 Dauntless members were climbing down the huge stairs beside the gate. Chimera recognized her dad's hulking form immediately and it took every ounce of her will power not to run over. It was even harder not to pounce on him when he reached the ground. She made eye contact with him and even though he didn't smile his eyes were shining brightly with pride.

"Alright we're going to pair you up with the Dauntless you will be shadowing for the day." Four announced nodding at the guards. A petite brown haired Dauntless stepped looking over the group of initiates carefully.

"I'll take you and you." She said pointing to a Dauntless born and Greg. Judging by her choices Chimera assumed she picked them because they were both attractive. Chimera looked over as her dad stepped forward.

"I'll take her and him." He said pointing to Chimera and Lucas. Chimera was proud of herself for showing no emotion when her dad picked her even though she wanted to squeal like a little girl. Her dad turned and began leading them farther down the fence away from the group.

"My name is Carmine and I've been stationed here since my initiation." Her dad told them.

"I'm Lucas and this is Chimera. She doesn't talk so just assume that her my opinion is also hers." Lucas replied earning him a slap on the head from Chimera. "HEY!" He said holding up a fist at her. Chimera gave the fist a 'yeah right' look.

"You're Frank and Dana's brat aren't you?" Carmine said looking over Lucas.

"One of two." Lucas grinned putting his fist down to his side.

"And you?" Carmine asked for appearance sake.

"She's a transfer from Amity." Lucas said as he began climbing up the stairs without waiting for Carmine.

"You and him?" Carmine asked Chimera quietly. Chimera shook her head no. "Thank god!" Carmine breathed out relieved.

"You look good Nib." Carmine whispered before heading up the stairs following Lucas. Chimera beamed. It was her father's way of telling her he was proud of her.

Chimera was almost out of breath once they reached the very top of the wall.

"With that kind of stamina Chimera I'm surprised you're not ranked at the bottom!" Lucas teased as he leaned over the edge of the railing. Chimera gave him the finger.

"Where are you two ranked?" Carmine asked trying to keep his voice even. He hadn't known about the drastic changes to the initiation system before Chimera's Choosing Day. The fact that cuts were being made scared him. Not because he didn't believe in Chimera, but because of what Stage Two did to a person.

"I'm ranked first on the Dauntless born side and ol'chatter box here is ranked second on the transfer side. Bottom six out of everyone get the boot." Lucas explained. Carmine felt his chest expand with pride. His Nib was ranked second during the combat stage.

"Well that makes my day easier since unless you both screw up royally in the next two stages neither of you will end up here." Carmine said smugly. The smugness steaming from the pride that his daughter was almost top dog.

"Oh there opening the gate!" Lucas shouted like an excited toddler. Carmine walked over to beside Lucas to look at what was heading for the gate.

"Delivery trucks." Carmine informed them.

"I've never been on the other side of the gate." Lucas said bouncing from foot to foot.

"Oh for fuck's sake go before I show you the short cut to the other side of the wall!" Carmine shouted. Lucas' excitement didn't deter as he ran full blast down the stairs.

"The short cut was throwing him over the edge wasn't it?" Chimera said once she was comfortable no one was within ear shot.

"Why are you doing that stupid not talking thing?" Carmine demanded.

"Hey you have your way of dealing with stuff I have mine." Chimera snapped back. She thought he would get mad at her for talking to him like that but he grinned instead.

"Dauntless attitude through and through." He shook head. "And what did you do to your tongue?" He accused narrowing his eyes.

Chimera's eyes got wide forgetting about her piercing. "Uhhh…anything else would have interfered with the fightings!" She said quickly. Carmine gave her a probing look.

"Better be the only reason." He muttered.

"Already heard the other possible reason. You two really were fucking made for each other." Chimera muttered. Carmine's head whipped up to her with a small smile on his face.  _'Right Sarrth would have seen it on visiting day...to bad Amity don't do piercings. Would have...'_ Carmine cut of his line of thinking remembering where he was and who he was with. But on that train of thought he needed to check on something concerning his daughter.

"So any Dauntless boys I need to kill yet?" Carmine asked pulling a dagger out of his boot and twirling it around his hand.

"I've dealt with them all on my own. Well except one but that's just because I don't want to end up Factionless." Chimera told him. Carmine thought for a moment about what Chimera had just said. The only people that had the power to make someone Factionless were the Leaders, but they were all married and way too old for her. Except one spot was vacant for…

"Please tell me it isn't that Dauntless wannabe Erudite transfer from last year." Groaned Carmine. Chimera bit her lip instead of answering. "Seriously out of all the guys at Dauntless you picked him."

"I didn't say I picked him I said I hadn't dealt with him!" Chimera hissed. "And guess what. The Sunshine on Visiting Day wants it to happen!"

"Sunshine has always been a romantic." Carmine mumbled.

"So is the wall." Chimera chimed. Carmine couldn't argue with that. He just didn't want Eric anywhere near his daughter. To be honest he didn't want any boys near his daughter.

"How have your fights been so far?" He asked changing the subject.

"Good. Knocked a girl's teeth out yesterday." Chimera grinned evilly remembering the disbelief in Eric's eyes when he realized what she had put in his hand.

"That a girl." Carmine smiled patting Chimera on the back. She beamed up at him when she remembered something she had wanted to ask him.

"Hey do you know a girl with pink hair named—"

"Katie?" Carmine finished with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah! She gave me this really weird look when I was checking out at the shop. It was so too weird because she gave me free makeup." Chimera informed in worriedly. Carmine continued to smile.

"She's my sister." Carmine laughed at the complete shock on Chimera's face. Chimera couldn't believe it. She had met her aunt without even knowing it. She hadn't even known her father had a sister! "And now I know where those points she took from me went."

She smiled up at him and wondered just how many more secrets about her life Dauntless had yet to reveal.

* * *

"Alright Initiates this is the second last set of fights before stage one ends. If you're near the bottom you're quite literally fighting for your life." Amar told them as they gathered around the pillar where the chalkboard hung. It would take a miracle for someone in the bottom four to do anything that would significantly improve their ranking. Chimera took a deep breath. She was up first against Greg. They had been ranked first and second respectively from the beginning so it made sense that eventually the instructors would want to see them fight.

"Greg and Chimera!" Four called. It was still weird hearing him call her by her actual name. Actually it was weird hearing her first name period since no one back in Amity ever used it. Greg and Chimera moved into the ring and circled each other. Greg was stronger than her but she was quicker. This was going to be an intense fight and everyone knew it. Greg made the first move by sending out a strong kick at her. Chimera blocked with her shin and sent back a retaliation kick. Heavy blows were exchanged between the two of them leaving them both covered in sweat and panting hard. Their bodies were aching from the physical exertion and blows they took from each other.

Chimera swept out Greg's foot from under making him stumble onto his knees. Chimera quickly latched onto him from behind using her forearm to cut off his air way. Greg reached up with both arms and threw Chimera over his back. Feeling herself being thrown over Chimera readjusted her grip catching Greg's arm as she came over his back. Shifting her legs she positioned her body so that she had Greg's arm in her tight brutal arm bar. Greg was still on his knees with her body at a forty five degree angle between him and the mats. Chimera bridged onto her shoulders to give herself extract leverage. Greg fought to keep his arm bent even a fraction to prevent the completion of the arm bar that, considering last week, would probably snap his shoulder. He knew he had to get out of the lock and quickly or else lose.

Chimera tightened her hold on Greg's arm positive she had him beat when she suddenly felt him lifting her body off the mats. She only had a moment to be stunned before her whole world went black.

* * *

Eric was on his way to observe the second last round of the transfer one on ones. He'd lost track of time looking over the initate ranking score breakdowns. As he rounded the corner that would take him into the combat room he stopped.

"What the hell happened?" Eric demanded seeing Four kneeling in front of an unconscious Chimera who was sitting propped up against the wall.

"Her match with Greg. She had him in a tight arm bar but he managed to lift her off the ground and slam her back down. Head cracked back against the floor pretty hard." Four explained pushing his fingers into her braids looking for signs of blood. "Her breathing is regular."

"Go back to the trainees." Eric instructed angrily since Four was literally touching his stuff now.

"Eric go inside I can deal—"

"Don't even think you can tell me what to do  _Tobias_." Eric seethed quietly. He saw Four tense at his first name. "Go back to the fights, Assistant Instructor."

Four normally really fucking hated Eric, but he felt the urge to kill him when Eric called him by his old first name. Four didn't want to leave an unconscious Chimera with Eric but his hands were tied. He couldn't stop Eric from dealing with Chimera as under normal circumstances it wouldn't even be in question. "I'll be sure to check on her later, with Max." Four warned heading back into the combat room. Eric ground his teeth together.

Eric lifted Chimera up into his arms trying to figure out where he could take her. The dorm and med unit were out as he wouldn't be able to stay with her. His apartment was completely out of the question as she could freak out and if she got caught there it could spell problems.

' _My office would be fine.'_  Eric decided. As a leader in training and pretty much shoe-in for the vacant leadership spot Eric had been given an office in the upper levels of Dauntless. His office wasn't large but it was well equipped with many comforts like a couch and small refrigerator. Thankfully his office wasn't too far from the combat room as Chimera wasn't the heaviest thing he'd ever lifted, but she wasn't exactly light either. He balanced her carefully as he opened the door to his office making sure he didn't smash her head on the doorframe as he carried her in. He placed her down gently on the couch with a thin pillow under her head. He sat on the coffee table and poked his fingers gently into her hair as Four had done looking for abrasions or bumps. He found a large goose egg developing right at the back of her head. He got up and went to his fridge.

"Mhhhmmmm." Chimera groaned. Her head was pounding. She felt someone lift her head and place something cold underneath it.

' _Icepack.'_ She concluded opening her eyes. She jumped about a foot in the air causing her head to protest sharply.

"Hey relax." Eric told her pushing her back down and repositioning her icepack. "You were knocked out during your match against Greg."

Chimera nodded relaxing into the couch. Her head hurt too much right now for her to think of anything else other than sleeping it off. She didn't even process the fact that she was alone in a strange room with Eric. Or that he was taking care of her.

Eric saw her relax into the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up he grabbed one of his plush armchairs and turned it around so it was beside the couch where he could prop his feet up on the coffee table. Grabbing a stack of files from his desk he plopped down into the chair and put his feet on the table. He periodically watched Chimera over the edge of his paper work as she recovered. It was hard for him to focus on the ammunition orders when her breast were rising and falling so deliciously with each breath.

Chimera felt small shivers start the sweat on her body began to dry in the cool air of the room. Her tank top and capris pants weren't clothing that provided much warmth. She crossed her arms over her chest unconsciously trying to warm herself up.

Eric noticed the small shivers almost immediately. He should have known that after working up a sweat she would have problems with the temperature drop. Putting down his paper work Eric looked around the room. He spotted a dark green afghan on top of one of his bookshelves. He wasn't even sure how it got there but he was glad he wouldn't have to leave the room to find something to cover her with. Getting up he grabbed the afghan, shaking off the small amount of dust before he spread it carefully over Chimera.

"Takns—" She grumbled feeling the bite of the cold disappear. Eric took that as some form of thank you but it wasn't all that different from the grunts she made when fighting. God he desperately wanted to hear her voice. Screaming his name in ecstasy would be ideal, but he would settle for her telling him to fuck off at this point.

Eric kept Chimera in his office until around just before the time he knew Four would be free to go and check on her. He really wanted to keep her with him until she woke up but Four's threat about Max hadn't been a hollow one. He put his paperwork away carefully into his desk before moving to stand beside the couch. He looked down at Chimera's sleeping form wondering what her hair looked like when it wasn't pulled back in braids. He carefully peeled back the afghan as to not disturb her and picked her up. Leaving his office he quickly dropped her off at the medical unit explaining what happened to the med ward Quinn. He also told Quinn that if anyone asked Chimera had been dropped off a long time ago. Quinn nodded without question knowing what Eric could do to him if he didn't do as he asked.

* * *

"Hey Chimera! Is it okay if we go to the hair place later? Lucas sent me a note asking me to meet him on the roof." Clarissa sang doing a happy dance.

' _Damn she got it bad!'_  Chimera rolled her eyes wondering if Lucas had some romantic evening planned for the two of them. Not that she wouldn't hear the details of it later anyways. Chimera gave Clarissa the thumbs up and shook her head when Clarissa squealed in excitement and ran out of the dorm. Alone in the dorm Chimera let her mind travel to a depressing place.  _'Is this Lucas' farewell send off for Clarissa?'_

Not wanting to let the depression of losing Clarissa settle on her until it actually happened Chimera decided to go check out what was happening in the Pit. Instead of walking onto the Pit floor Chimera took the route that would lead her onto one of the higher ledges so she could see what was going on easily.

Standing on the ledge Chimera looked over the various groups and noticed Lucas right away. She wondered why the hell he was hanging out in the Pit. He should have been up on the roof with Clarissa as of 10 minutes ago. There was no way he would have stood her up and he didn't look like he was running late.

Chimera's stomach hit the floor. The note hadn't been from Lucas. Clarissa was being set up by someone in a very dangerous place and enough time had already gone by to allow something really bad to have happened. Chimera bolted through the halls and up stairs until she burst through the door to the roof. It was pouring rain outside. It soaked through her clothing as she scanned the area around her. She was about to call out when she spotted Carl standing over an either dead or passed out Clarissa. What freaked out Chimera though was that Carl was taking his belt off.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER CARL!" Chimera shouted over the rain. Carl whipped around to her startled by the unfamiliar voice.

"This is none of your business Chimera!" He called back his hands still on his belt buckle.

"Fucking hell it's not my business!" Chimera snarled taking a few threatening steps towards Carl.

"Let me at least have this before I'm kicked out!" Carl violently pleaded. "You just don't understand, you're not the one that's going to end up alone Factionless."

"Are you insane? There is no chance I am going to let you violate her just because you couldn't cut it here!" Chimera screamed. Carl shook his head and pulled a knife out from the pocket of his jeans.

"I'll kill you if I have to." Carl told her darkly. Chimera straightened her back and pushed the wet hair from her face. Though she had the upper hand in almost every skill set between the two of them he was the one with the knife and she was still recovering from her fight against Greg. On top of that the rain was also an unpredictable variable.

"Bring it." She hissed. Carl charged at her wildly. She dodged the knife and drove her fist into his face. Sadly due to the rain it slicked off to the side slightly. Carl came back wildly swinging his elbow into her stomach. Chimera drove her knee into his side knocking him away from her. Carl was fighting with no pattern or technique. He was just wildly trying to hurt her and that made him all the more dangerous. Desperation always made people more lethal as he didn't have anything left to lose and Chimera had everything.

Chimera slammed a front kick into his stomach launching him back from her. Carl regained his footing and ran at her again managing to knock her off balance with a hard kick to her hip. The wet gravel under her meet made her lose traction and she tumbled to the ground. She caught herself on her hand but the snap and flash of pain told her she had probably just broken her wrist. Getting up she faced Carl as he swung at her. She caught his arm with her good hand but due to the rain the grip slipped and he slid right up to her. She turned her body away but she wasn't quick enough.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed as Carl stabbed the knife into her side right above her hip. He pulled the knife out clumsily making the cut wider.  _'Oh my god it hurts so much!'_  Chimera screamed inside her head.

* * *

Four was watching the multiple security cameras without really focusing on them. He passed over the roof top screen before doing a double take. What the hell were Carl and Chimera doing on the roof? In the rain? He watched for a moment before he saw Carl pull out a small metal object.

"SHIT!" Four shouted jumping out of his chair and running out the door of the Control room. He ran down the hallways at a break neck pace crashing through people without a second thought.

"What the fuck Four?" Eric shouted as Four almost barrelled into him.

"Initiate knife fight on the roof." He growled back without stopping. Eric let out a string of cusses before running after Four. Eric was overseeing training and if two initiates were fighting with weapons he needed to deal with them personally. If Four broke it up it would make him look bad compared to him, again.

"Who?" Eric shouted as he caught up to Four.

"Carl and Chimera."

Eric almost lost his footing hearing her name and knife fight in the same situation. Eric and Four ran up the stairs to the roof taking them two at a time.

* * *

Chimera smashed her foot into Carl's hand finally knocking the knife out of it. The cold of the rain and wind numbed her side, though she could feel blood coming out of the wound. Carl turned and tackled her to the ground causing Chimera to scream in pain. Her head smashed against the rooftop aggravating her pervious head injury. She drove her fist into his face again before he managed to punch her stab wound.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Chimera screamed instinctively curling to protect her side from further blows.

"I'm taking this and you're not stopping me." Carl snarled into her face before getting off her figuring she was too beaten to get up. The rain poured over her body as she looked at the rooftop around her. The knife lay not far from her. Getting up she struggled against her body to grab the knife.

"HEY CARL ARE YOU DOING THIS BECAUSE NO WOMAN WOULD EVER WANT TO BE AWAKE WHEN THEY FUCK YOU?" Chimera shouted balancing the knife in her hand. Carl turned to her with a vicious look on his face. Chimera stood tall but she felt her energy draining rapidly. She lifted the knife and launched it at Carl with everything she had. She staggered as the knife made contact but with the handle. Carl let out a sadistic laugh as he picked up the fallen knife.

"I may not have cut it here bitch but I've managed to carve you up. And I'm going to do worse before moving onto Clarissa!" Carl said viciously before charging at Chimera. Chimera took a defensive stance as best she could in her weakened state feeling as though she would collapse at any second. She braced her body for the inevitable when she heard shots being fired.

She watched through water-drenched lashes as Carl's body jerked to the side before falling to the ground completely still. Chimera dropped her exhausted arms to her sides and looked over to the entrance to the roof. She saw one of the hottest, sexiest, most dangerous things she had ever seen standing there. It was also the first time she ever felt relieved to see Eric holding a weapon.

Eric made eye contact with Chimera before he looked around the rest of the roof for threats. He spotted another girl's body laying immobile a few meters away. The rain was soaking through his clothing fast and the wind was picking up. He lowered his gun knowing that Carl would never be getting up again. They needed to get the girls off the roof before they caught pneumonia.

"Four check the other one." Eric raised his voice over the rain pointing to Clarissa. Four followed Eric's finger and went over to Clarissa as Chimera finally dropped to her knees. Her body finally starting to give into the exhaustion and pain she had endured.

"Shit!" Eric jammed his gun into the back of his pants as he ran over to Chimera as she fell to her knees. He skidded to a stop on the gravel and kneeled in front of her.  _'Is she exhausted or seriously hurt?'_  He thought hoping it was the former only.

"Hey look at me." He asked her bringing up one of his hands to move the wet hair that had slipped out of her braids behind her ear. She looked at him almost as if in a haze meaning she was clearly out of it. "What happened? Did you get injured again?" Eric held her face between his hands. She smiled at him softly as her head became lighter. His hands were so warm on her freezing face

"Hey." Chimera whispered placing her hand over his needing to feel the warmth. Eric felt his heart jump a little hearing her speak for the first time.

"And I think here." She took his hand from her face and placed it over her stab wound.

Eric felt warm liquid on his palm. Pulling his hand back he looked down to see his palm was coated in blood. "Fuck." He swore gathering her into his arms quickly. "Four Chimera's bleeding! Deal with this mess!"

"Clarissa isn't waking up." Four snapped as he carried Clarissa over to where Eric was. "She's breathing right now but I have no idea what the fuck's wrong with her."

"FUCK!" Eric shouted. Both girls needed to go to the medical unit but they couldn't just leave a dead body on the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Amar shouted coming through the door stunned to find both Four and Eric soaking wet holding two clearly injured girls. He had heard about Four racing through the hallways with Eric following him and had assumed that Eric was finally actually trying to kill Four.

"You deal with the dead body. We're taking them to the med unit." Eric ordered Amar ignoring the shock on Amar's face. Eric pushed through the roof door and jogged through the compound with Four at his heels. The sight of Four and Eric running through the compound carrying two girls caught a lot of attention. Flex saw them running through the Pit and took it upon himself to run ahead of them to clear the way. Eric was grateful for Flex at that moment as not having to yell at people or knock them out of the way sped up their journey.

"I need two med wards NOW!" Eric bellowed entering the medical unit. He placed Chimera down on a free bed. Once he released her body he realized his whole side was covered in blood. Her blood.

"Eric what happened?" Leena the med ward demanded rushing over. She began checking Chimera's pulse and vitals.

"Knife fight on the roof. She was stabbed in the side. The other girl's unconscious but we've got no clue why." Eric told her. Four had placed Clarissa on the bed beside Chimera's.

"Quinn I need you to check on the other one!" Leena shouted. Quinn rushed over from the back storage room and began checking over Clarissa.

"Four I need you to check the security tapes and tell me as much as you can about what happened." Leena ordered cutting away Chimera's t-shirt with scissors so she could get to the wound easier. "Eric I need you to go get Katie. She has trauma nurse training."

Eric was reluctant to leave but knew he had to go get Katie. By the worried look on Leena's face he knew that Chimera was in trouble. He ran out the door and straight into Flex.

"Dude what happened?" Flex asked his voice full of worry and confusion.

"Carl stabbed Chimera. I need to go get Katie." Eric rushed out trying to push past him.

"I'll go get her. You need to deal with all this shit." He said running off just as Max came down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Max demanded. He noticed the blood on Eric's clothing and his eyebrows rose.

"All I know is that there was a whole bunch of shit that went down on the roof. Two initiates got into a knife fight and one was up there unconscious." Eric stated keeping his voice calm and level.

"Where are the two from the knife fight?" Max asked gesturing to the blood.

"One's dead and the other is in there. Amar is up there dealing with the dead body right now." Eric said reminding himself to breath in and out slowly. Talking about what happened was just making him rage more but he knew there was no way around this conversation.

"One died in the fight?" Max asked stunned leaning on the wall beside Eric.

"No. I shot him." Eric said without hesitation. He heard Max sigh in annoyance at the situation.

"There's going to be an investigation Eric. Too many people saw you and Four charging through the Pit." Max warned.

"I know." Eric sighed. He really couldn't care less about an investigation right now. In his mind he hadn't shot Carl enough because there were still bullets in the gun that was pressing against his lower back. Max dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a package of cigarettes and handed them to Eric.

"Clean yourself up after the shock wears off." Max said patting Eric on the shoulder and walking off.

Eric pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. He didn't smoke often but his nerves were shot. Just as Eric had taken his second drag Flex came barrelling around the corner with Katie and Lucas in tow. Katie ran right into the room but Eric held up a hand to stop Lucas.

"Fuck off and let me by!" Lucas snapped. The cigarette stopped halfway to Eric's mouth as he glared down at Lucas.

"He's just worried about Clarissa man." Flex said pulling Lucas back by his shoulders. Eric lessened the glare a fraction.

"You can wait out here. They're working on Chimera right now and I don't need some punk getting in their way mother fucking henning over his girlfriend." Eric said coldly taking another drag from his cigarette. Lucas looked like he was going to argue but then he saw the blood on the hand Eric was using to hold his cigarette.

"Clary?" Lucas asked nodding his head at Eric's blood covered hand.

"Chimera." Eric corrected his voice tight. Lucas let out a sigh of relief before eyeing Eric's cigarette. Eric placed his cigarette between his lips and looked at Flex for permission as he dug through his pocket for the package and lighter.

"This one time and one time only." Flex said to Lucas. "And if mom catches you cause your clothing smells like ash I am leaving you out to dry."

"Deal." Lucas agreed pulling a cigarette out of the package Eric was holding out to him. Eric flicked his lighter and lit the cigarette for Lucas. Lucas took a puff and began coughing causing Eric and Flex to grin for a moment.

"So what happened?" Flex asked seriously as he and Lucas moved to lean against the wall across from Eric. Eric took a long drag before speaking.

"Beyond the fact there was a knife fight on the roof between Carl and Chimera, which resulted in her getting stabbed and him getting shot not a whole hell of a lot. Not even sure how the fuck Clarissa ended up passed out up there. Four's checking the footage right now." Eric said then took an extremely long drag from his cigarette.

"Look man go get cleaned up." Flex told him. Eric gave him a dark look but Flex didn't back down. "They're going to be working on her for a while. If she changes I'll come get you. Anyways by the time you're done Four should have an idea of what the hell happened."

Eric smoked the last of the cigarette down to the filter before he stubbed it out against the wall. Flex was right. He needed to get cleaned up and figure out just what the hell had happened. No one fucked with his shit like this and lived. If there were other people involved even minutely in Chimera getting hurt he was going to kill them too.

* * *

Four watched and re-watched the video footage from the rooftop. The rain had made the sound impossible to hear what had been said between the Chimera and Carl. However he did know how Clarissa had ended up unconscious.

Four looked at the live feed camera briefly. Amar was dealing with the body and clean up on the roof still. The rain was making it easier on the crew fortunately. He heard Eric coming even before the door banged open. Four didn't even wait for Eric to ask him.

"It's not clear what got them all up there, but what's clear is that Chimera was protecting Clarissa." Four said leaning back in the chair hitting the pause control on the video. "Carl was about to undo his belt when Chimera busted out onto the roof."

"Audio?" Eric asked coldly. Undoing his belt with the body of a passed out girl in front of him meant one thing and it turned Eric's blood to ice.

"Not with the rain coming down that hard." Four turned to look at Eric to explain the next part. "Carl drugged Clarissa. Amar found the injector a few minutes ago and sent it down to the med unit so they can know exactly what he used." Four answered his voice also angry about what Carl had apparently been trying to do.

"Why would Carl risk going after Clarissa? She's below the cut line too and fucking involved with the top Dauntless born initiate." Eric puzzled angrily. Four examined Eric's behaviour a little closer. There was no way Eric was just seething about two initiates getting into a knife fight, or even having to shoot someone. There was something more but Four wouldn't believe it stemmed from honest concern for Chimera.  _'What's his angle?'_ Four thought.

"The only person who is going to have the answers is Chimera." Four stated running a hand through his damp hair. He watched Eric's fists clench tightly.

Not believing Eric cared but that he should know anyways Four moved the video to the point where Chimera was stabbed. "The video caught a clear view the stabbing. It was a short knife and entered her lower side." He pointed to it on the screen but Eric couldn't make himself look. Chimera would most likely survive base on what Four said.

Eric nodded. He would die before he thanked Four for anything but for a moment Eric didn't feel the burning hatred and jealousy towards him. Eric said nothing as he left the Control room heading for the roof. He wanted to rush back to the med unit but knew he had to deal with the situation up on the roof. He had left his personal firearm back in his room not trusting himself not to fire rounds off into Carl's dead body.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Chimera groaned as the fogginess lifted. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. She lifted her hand to her face as she carefully opened her eyes. The light in the room was very dim thankfully. Chimera's vision focused on her hand noticing it was wrapped in a tensor. At that point she was awake enough to feel the pain radiating all over her body.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A soft voice greeted her.

Chimera looked over to the side finding Katie coming over to her carrying an injector. Chimera eyed it warily.

"Just some pain medication so your body can heal from all the shit you've put it through." Katie told her. "You've been out for three days in case you were wondering." Katie carefully pushed the tip of the needle into Chimera's neck before pushing down the stopper. Chimera looked around the ward after the needle was out hoping to see Clarissa.

"Clarissa was cleared about an hour after the sedative Carl used on her wore off. She was fine other then a bad headache." Katie answered. "You up for a visitor?"

Chimera nodded slowly. Katie smiled and walked away. A few seconds later Flex came around the corner. Chimera wondered if he ever worked since he was always around when she was free. The pain medication was starting to kick in but it was making her slightly dizzy.

"Hey girl. Your crew is in training right now or they'd be here." Flex said sitting on the edge of her bed. "You know for being a stab victim you don't look half bad. Rain water's made your hair all soft and sexy like."

Chimera smiled and laughed even though it aggravated her abdomen. Flex was honestly the best get-well medication. Although she would never be willing to trade her painkillers for his company.

"Okay no more laughing. He'll kick my ass if you're in here longer because you pop a stich cause of me." Flex grinned happy to see Chimera was recovering. Chimera smiled and nodded thinking he was talking about Lucas. "Just so know you everybody is talking about how fucking brave you are taking on a kid with a knife so soon after your legendary battle royal and knock out the day before."

Chimera rolled her eyes loving the brave comment but not so much the legendary knock out part. Flex's face went serious as he reached out to take her non injured hand in one of his large calloused ones.

"Look I know you have this whole silent thing working for you, but there's gonna be an investigation into this since Eric killed an initiate. I'm not saying you gotta go spilling your guts to everyone but if there's even one person you can tell the whole story to I think you should. Eric's future position could be at stake." Flex said seriously. "He may be messed up but I hope you realize that deep down he's a good guy or he wouldn't have saved you."

Chimera up at looked at Flex trying to absorb everything he was telling her while the room began to tilt a little more to the left every second. Flex patted her leg affectionately seeing the signs that the pain meds were starting to kick in.

"It's tomorrow at 3pm in the conference room." He told her gently. "I'm not pressuring you cause I have no idea what, why or how any of this came about. But what ever you decide thanks for stepping in. Lucas woulda been shattered if…...well just thanks."

Flex stood up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before walking out of the medical unit. Chimera felt her eyes getting heavy as the medication took full effect. Eric was under investigation because he had pretty much saved her life. That didn't sit well with her.

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER!

Also huge kudos to ally leigh who figured out who Katie was when I introduced the character. I am open to requests and suggestions so let me hear them! Awesome goodness to come in chapter 7!

Much Luv,

Rayn


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: Thank you so much for all the love and the reviews. Hopefully you are all happy with this chapter and how things are moving with Eric and Chimera. Also I am so happy that a lot of you like the Lucas and Clarissa characters. They are based on two of my friends so your love for them is like my love for them in real life. Again thanks for sharing your thoughts and I can't wait to see how you like this chapter! :D

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven:

My Voice, My Body, My Plan

"You're going to take me to the investigation hearing." Chimera said slowly. Four's eyebrows shot up. He had come to see how she was doing during the time initiates had for lunch when she sprung this idea on him.

"I'm gonna do what now?" Four asked pretending he didn't hear her clearly.

"You are going to take me to the investigation hearing." Chimera repeated slowly.

"No." Four replied. Chimera gave Four an exasperated look.

"Four I have to do this. For no other reason then it's the right thing to do." Chimera said shifting her legs over the side of the med unit bed. It had been almost week and while her wrist and minor wounds were healing well, her side still killed.

"Put your hormones aside and think about who—"

"If it were anyone else other then Eric would you even think twice about taking me?" Chimera cut in. Four's jaw clinched. He knew the only reason he was arguing was because it was Eric. Even his Abnegation traits shut up when it came to Eric.

"And think about it. If Eric is removed from the leadership running who are they going to expect to fill the gap?" Chimera reminded him standing up slowly and reaching for her jacket. Four looked at Chimera clenching his jaw so hard the muscles twitched. She had found a perfect way to trap him and he knew it.

"Fine I'll take you but only because I don't want to be forced into Leadership." Four told her firmly helping Chimera into her jacket.

"Don't care why, just care that you do." Chimera laughed before remembering her bad side. Four shook his head at her asking himself again why he was borderline friends with her.

"So how does the investigation work exactly?" Chimera asked looping her arm through Four's as he led the way to the Council room.

"Basically all evidence and testimony is brought before the leaders, then they decide a course of action. Investigations are different process then being charged with crimes against the Faction." Four said supporting her as they climbed up the stairs together. "At the end there is a vote and that decides what'll happen."

"But there are only four leaders right now." Chimera pointed out. She was panting slightly from the exertion of climbing the stairs with her battered body. Why didn't Dauntless have elevators?  _'They don't even have railings for the stairs idiot.'_  Chimera thought.

"Amar is standing in as 5th vote in case of a tie since Eric is the one under investigation." Four explained.

"Ahhh. Makes sense. So how is being charged different then?" Chimera asked as Four paused to give her a break on one of the landings.

"Honestly it skips the whole evidence part. The charges are read and sentencing passed. It only happens when there is no doubt that you did what you are charged with." Four answered.

"So no investigation if you shoot someone in the Pit with everybody around?" Chimera laughed.

"No. So just shoot them on the roof okay?" Four smirked and Chimera smiled back.

* * *

"We're here to investigate the shooting death of an initiate by Eric Conrad. Following this investigation a decision will be made concerning your future here at Dauntless. Clear?" Mex began.

"Yes." Eric said his face void of emotion and his body ridged. His whole career was at stake but that isn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him is that given the choice he would do it all over again to save her.

"We'll start with the perspective gathered from—"

"Forgive the intrusion but at this point the only perspective that matters is mine."

All in the room turned to the door shocked. Chimera stood there with Four at her side. Eric actually felt his mouth part slightly in shock. For one it was the most words he had ever heard her say and two she had just barged into a leader meeting uninvited. Not to mention she had basically told off Max in making her presences known.

"Should you even be up?" Vivian, the only female Dauntless leader questioned. Chimera quickly assessed who was in the room. On one side of the table sat Max, Vivian, Amar, the black haired Hector, and blond Tony. These were the four leaders, plus Amar that were in charge of Dauntless. Across from them sat Eric who looked as indifferent as ever.

"Doesn't matter I am." Chimera said flatly hiding the fact that her wound was bothering her. In front of the whole leadership council was not the place to be showing weakness.

"Well since you're here why don't you tell us what the hell went down on the roof. As you said, you're the only person whose perspective matters." Max said gesturing to the seat at the end of the table. Chimera slowly walked to the chair and carefully lowered her body into it. She tried to hide the amount of pain moving around caused her. She turned and gave Four a nod. He left the room but would be waiting in the Control room for her, which was just down the hall.

"I will remind you that this is a formal inquiry into the death of an initiate. False testimony will result in punishment under Dauntless law." Tony informed her seriously.

"I understand." Chimera nodded. She could feel Eric staring at her but ignored it for now.

"Then please proceed and explain what happened on the roof." Tony said formally. Chimera clicked her barbell against her teeth nervously. She took a deep breath through her nose before she started.

"What Carl did had nothing to do with the rankings." Chimera explained. No one moved to say anything but the question was clear. What reason was there other then the rankings? "He knew he was going to end up Factionless and wanted to get laid before he was kicked out."

"You can't be serious." Max said in disbelief. Even Eric's eyebrows shot up stunned.

"As serious as a stab wound." Chimera glared momentarily forgetting to whom she was speaking. A sharp look from Max reminded her quickly and she softened. "Carl freaked when I caught him and tried to convince me to let him do it."

"Do you know how Carl was able to lure Clarissa to the roof?" Tony asked. They already had a statement from Clarissa and this would either verify or disprove her statement.

"She received a message from someone she knew and trusted asking her to meet them up there." Chimera explained. She didn't need to say more then that.

"It fits with what Clarissa told us about the false note from Lucas. The false pretence also explains the need for Carl to drug her." Amar pointed out as the council began to murmur to one another.

"He probably drugged her because of Capture the Flag." Chimera muttered to herself thinking they weren't paying attention to her.

"What happened during Capture the Flag?" Amar asked quickly. Chimera froze as the whole room became silent again. Chimera felt Eric's questioning eyes burning into her but she still wouldn't meet them. Wasn't there some rule about not having to incriminate yourself during an investigation? She had shot Carl after the game was over. She sent Amar pleading look.

"Considering the situation I believe the council can award Chimera amnesty for what ever transpired during Capture the Flag." Amar said looking over at Max for confirmation. Max nodded his head and gestured for Chimera to continue. Chimera visibly relaxed which caused Eric to raise an eyebrow. He didn't remember anything happening during Capture the Flag other then he lost to that little Abnegation fuck, again.

"After the game was over I realized I had forgotten my empty dart cartridge on that weird ride thing we hid the flag on so I went back to get it. When I was bending over to pick it up Carl came up from behind me and grabbed my as—butt." Chimera confessed looking at the ceiling not really comfortable telling a room full of pretty much strangers about getting felt up.

Eric's hands tightened on his chair. He should have shot Carl where it hurt and then killed him once he had felt the pain for a little while. Eric didn't like people messing with his things but he fucking hated it when people touched them.

"Let me guess. Didn't end well for him?" Vivian snorted then smiled. Chimera felt a small smile break over her face before she pinned it down.

"I shot him in various places with my remaining pain darts. From what he yelled at me between shots I'm pretty sure he thought going after me would be easiest because, as I was not inclined to speaking, I wouldn't go running to tell someone what happened." Chimera said moving slightly as her side started to throb. Eric watched her shift and narrowed his eyes. She shouldn't be up right now.

"Why didn't you tell your trainers or Eric about what happened?" Hector asked speaking for the first time.

' _Because I really don't think it would have made a difference in Dauntless.'_  Chimera thought nastily. This did not seem like the place where one got punished for what they did to someone else. This was a place where you handled your own problems.

"I had taken care of it. He was a stupid fucked up coward but not dumb enough to go after me again. I figured that since I was the only non-verbal at the time he didn't have another target." Chimera huffed not caring now if she swore.  _'Also like I was going to run and tell the trainers I got felt up and then shot someone.'_

"He most likely moved onto Clarissa since she is one of the weaker transfers." Amar added.

"Probably. Look as soon as I put the pieces together I ran up to the roof. Once I got there things took a bad turn and with the rain I fumbled more during the fight more than I should have." Chimera confessed bitterly. She didn't want to add that she was also still weak from the pounding her body had taken during her fight with Greg.

"The only important question now is what do you think would have happened if Eric hadn't intervened?" Max asked folding his hands on the table. Everyone in the room including Eric was watching her intently. Chimera met Eric's eyes for the first time since entering the room and found herself spell bound. He was a mixture of strength, confidence and a slight confusion like he was trying to understand a puzzle.

"If Eric hadn't killed him Carl would have killed me." She said without looking away from Eric. Max nodded before flipping through the file in front of him. Eric wondered if this was her way of thanking him though he would prefer a more personal gesture.

"You can go Chimera." Max dismissed her.

* * *

Eric walked into his room completely stunned and bewildered by what had just taken place.

"How bad is it?" Flex asked walking into the room. Eric flopped back onto his couch. He hadn't even realized he'd left the door to his room wide open.

"You're gonna have to help me move my shit." Eric replied flatly running his hands over the shaved sides of his head.

"Aww shit man I'm sorry. They're not sending you to the fence are they?" Flex responded dropping into one of the armchairs.

"Nope. They're promoting me." Eric tried to keep a straight face enjoying Flex's shocked face.

"They're giving it to you? With all the shit that went down?" Flex astonished. Eric smiled one of his rare genuine smiles.

"It'll be official right before the fear landscapes." Eric grinned. Flex jumped up and pulled Eric up into a manly back slapping hug.

"That's awesome man!" Flex congratulated releasing Eric and moving back to the chair.

"I thought I had lost it until…" Eric trailed remembering the feeling when she had interrupted the meeting and he heard her voice speaking fully for the first time. It was deeper then he would have thought but in a sultry way. He liked what it did to him.

"Until…" Flex pressed. Eric got up and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He handed one to Flex before sinking back down onto the couch.

"Until Chi fucking stormed—"

"Wait since when do you call her Chi?" Flex smirked. Eric stopped the bottle halfway to his lips. He hadn't even realized he'd shortened her name. A nickname was possessive in some ways so that's probably why he'd done it subconsciously. He chose to completely ignore Flex's question knowing he didn't have a proper answer.

"Until she stormed into the meeting. Fucking laid out everything that was missing. Told Max point blank if it hadn't been Carl it would have been her." Eric said still slightly in disbelief. Flex let out a low whistle letting go of his previous question for the time.

"I knew that girl had balls. But why do you seem so surprised? It was just the truth after all." Flex commented leaning back into the chair. As he took a sip of his beer he watched Eric carefully. Something had shifted about Eric but Flex couldn't quite put his finger on it. Eric picked at the label on the bottle thinking.

"Yeah it was the truth but…" Eric trailed off again.

"But the girl went to bat for you even though you're a total prick and she's just an initiate." Flex offered grinning. Eric glared at him. "If I'm wrong tell me."

Eric just continued to peel off the label without looking at Flex.

"Fuck you got it bad man." Flex laughed. Eric sighed and let his head fall onto the back of the couch with a thud.

* * *

"Is it bad that I have the urge to draw on her face?"

Chimera kept still as the voices around her kept talking. Lucas and Clarissa had finally come to visit when she was awake to enjoy it.

"Do it and you'll regret it." Clarissa warned him.

"Just one little mustache…" Lucas begged. Chimera heard a slap.

"Not gonna happen while I'm still here. I owe her at least that much with the time I have left here…" She heard Clarissa whisper.

"You can give me your bed and we'll call it even. Getting up into mine is going to be a bitch." Chimera said opening her eyes. She enjoyed the startled faces both her friends were wearing hearing her actually talking to them.

"You know I thought you would sound different." Lucas smiled. Chimera smiled back.

"Different good or different bad?" Chimera asked.

"Bad." Lucas replied cheekily earning him an elbow in the stomach from Clarissa. Clarissa turned to look at Chimera a sad look on her face.

"Thanks for having my back. Living Factionless is going to be easier then if I had had to face the reality of waking up violated." Clarissa had tears in her eyes and Lucas didn't look much better.

"Final rankings aren't till after final fights." Chimera pointed out, though she knew it probably didn't matter.

"Even with Carl gone five people are going to be cut and I'm still at 10." Clarissa said wiping the tears off her face. "It'd be a miracle for me to make it through and I doubt the Dauntless born are that weak."

Lucas remained silent unable to deny Clarissa's point. Chimera closed her eyes her mind churning over the possibility of the impossible.

"Hey we'll let you rest. See you later moody." Lucas said putting his arm around Clarissa and guiding her out.

"Later guys." Chimera told them. Chimera closed her eyes mulling over the situation. Clarissa would have to beat one of the top three in order to get enough point to even have a chance at making the cuts. There was little chance of her beating any of the top people in reality.  _'Unless!'_

Chimera shot up in bed her stitches violently protesting against the movement. She needed to talk with Katie and then Four. Immediately.

* * *

Getting Katie to clear her hand been relatively easy once Chimera had played the 'I can't acknowledge my real family so please don't make me lose my Dauntless one without a fight' card. Katie had been shocked realizing that Chimera now knew who she was and crumbled. She released her under the condition that Chimera convince Four to rig the fights so she was against Clarissa, otherwise she would sit them out. However Four wasn't as easy to convince as Katie.

"No." Four deadpanned.

"Here's the thing. I'm cleared so either way I'm going to have to." Chimera stared her down. "Plus with Carl dead and Amber not cleared you're one short."

"Even numbers don't matter. Greg can sit out." Four challenged.

"Look do this for me and I'll owe you one." Chimera offered.

"In what world would I ever need something from you?" Four laughed condescendingly. Chimera glared at him.

"You never know Four. Better to have me owe you something then resenting the fact I don't." Chimera replied smugly. Four eyed her for a moment. It was possible that if her relationship with Eric moved forward she could make his life hell. But if she owed him something it could come in handy for the exact same reason.

"Fine." Four agreed putting his hand out. Chimera smiled and shook the outstretched hand.

* * *

"Tomorrow you will find out what the final rankings for stage one are and if you have been cut. As you were told it is very difficult but not impossible to improve your rank. There will be no separation between you and the Dauntless born after stage one." Amar announced.

Four walked in carrying the chalkboard. He hesitated a moment before hanging it up. Everyone looked over the names before rapid whispering rose among the initiates.

"Chimera what the hell?" Clarissa whispered harshly. Her and Chimera were paired up for the first fight.

"You need the points." Chimera stated pulling off her jacket carefully. She had taken a few pain killers and taped her wrist so she could get through the fight but was still stiffer then normal.

"You were stabbed a week ago!" Clarissa hissed. Chimera stopped and looked over at Clarissa coldly.

"If you want to lose Lucas then concede. Otherwise shut the fuck up and make this count." Chimera snapped dangerously her voice no more than a whisper. She marched up onto the raised mats ignoring all the whispers and stares around her. Clarissa stood there stunned for a moment before taking off her own coat. She took her position across from Chimera. The girls waited a moment before Clarissa launched her first attack.

Chimera forced her body to shift feeling the pull of the stitches on her stomach. God this was going to hurt. She blocked Clarissa's punch sloppily but wasn't able to prevent the incoming elbow from catching the edge of her jaw. Chimera's head snapped back as she stumbled. Clarissa pursued her landing two more shots to Chimera's shoulder and collarbone. The latter hurt more than Chimera would've liked to admit. Neither of them noticed Eric entering the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Eric fumed marching up to Four. What the hell was Chimera doing fighting?

"She was cleared Eric." Four said without looking at him.

Chimera saw Clarissa start to back off and shook her head no. To get her point across she sent a swift kick into Clarissa's thigh. The kick caused one of her stitches to pop but it had the desired affect as Clarissa approached her again. Chimera nodded in approval as she felt a tiny amount of blood leaking from the popped stitch. Hopefully her black t-shrt would hide it long enough to finish the match properly.

"Cleared? Who the fuck cleared her?" Eric fumed.

"Katie." Four answered not looking away from the fight.

Clarissa was giving it her all trying to knock Chimera to the ground. Knowing that Chimera's injuries were slowing her down significantly Clarissa dropped quickly and kicked out Chimera's legs. Chimera landed hard on her back causing the air to rush out of her lungs. She moved onto all fours trying to catch her breath. Everything was hurting more than it should because of her weakened state.

"Stop the fight." Eric growled watching Chimera struggle to breath on all fours.

"She hasn't conceded Eric." Four stated monotone. He was having a hard time watching Chimera get beat but he understood the reason. Though it did feel good to throw Eric's own words back in his face about conceding. Eric knew Four was taking a shot at his view on conceding and wanted to drive his fist through Four's skull.

' _Finish it.'_ Chimera thought making eye contact with Clarissa. Clarissa nodded and swallowed hard before sending a hard kick into Chimera's side. Chimera let out a scream as Clarissa's foot connected with her injured side and flipped onto her back from the force.  _'I meant the face you idiot!'_  Chimera screamed in her head. Chimera curled into a ball as she watched Clarissa raise her foot.

' _Either way this_ _is going to suck.'_  Chimera thought just before Clarissa's foot connected with her face. The impact left Chimera on the edge of consciousness.  _'Ughhh...wanting my friend instead of health. I'm too Amity for my own safety.'_  Chimera thought hoping the mats would open up and swallow her aching body.

As soon as Amar walked over to circle Clarissa's name Eric stormed onto the mats. He noticed all the colour drain from Clarissa's face, but he would give her credit for standing her ground between himself and Chimera.

"Move!" Eric told Clarissa gruffly. Chimera heard the gravelly voice coming from her right and knew it was Eric. She felt his strong arms lift her from the mats. She let her head fall against his chest as he held her tightly to him.

"Finish up without me. And I'll deal with you later Four." Eric snarled to Amar and Four as he carried Chimera out of the combat room.

"Was my choice to fight." Chimera said her words slightly slurred. Eric looked down at her anger radiating off of him. Her head was pounding but she could still tell he was pissed off.

"Well then you'll be punished for your stupidity also." Eric growled.

"I popped a stitch." She said lazily.

"I know. You're bleeding onto my shirt, again." Eric told her his tone not as harsh.

"Then take it off." Chimera smirked the filter between her brain and mouth no longer functioning. Eric couldn't help but let a grin spread over his face. Her head injury had obviously been aggravated by the physical exertion of the fight making her less guarded.

"Not until you can appreciate it." He whispered his voice taking on an appealing dark tone. Chimera felt herself blush and buried her face in his shoulder. So with her guard down Chimera was a bit of a flirt he smirked.

"Eric what did you do?" Leena snapped seeing Eric walk into the ward with an even more beat up Chimera in his arms.

"Not a damn thing. Katie discharged her for the last round of fights." Eric snapped not liking the accusation.

"Why on earth would Katie do that?" Leena wondered aloud walking over to them.

"I plan on finding out, but right now she popped a stitch." Eric said placing Chimera on the bed. It seemed like the only bed he would ever get to put her on were the ones in the hospital unit.

"I really should let you bleed out." Leena said to Chimera.

"You could but then I'll just make sure to get it all over the office." Chimera joked smiling. Leena smiled and shook her head.

"Don't you threaten me." Leena said snapping on her plastic glove in warning. Chimera just pouted in return. "You got your hands full with this one Eric." Leena shook her head pulling up Chimera's shirt to expose the wound.

"Tell me something I don't know." Eric muttered as Leena worked at resealing Chimera's wound. Not in control of her actions completely Chimera reached up and patted Eric softly on the cheek.

"You love it." She grinned before she passed out. Eric froze, as did Leena. Leena watched Eric carefully hoping she wouldn't need to stitch up Chimera elsewhere. She watched amazed as Eric shook his head slightly at Chimera before straightening.

"Don't discharge her until I get back." Eric told Leena before walking out of the clinic.

* * *

Chimera stood above the Chasm watching the water rush below her. The cuts were going to be announced today. She hadn't seen Clarissa all day and it worried her. Had losing to her been enough to save Clarissa? Would they let them say goodbye if Clarissa had been cut?

"You know it would be pretty sad to throw yourself in now."

Chimera looked up. Greg was walking down the bridge towards her.

"Just a heads up but some people aren't happy about what you did." Greg told her coming to lean on the rail beside her watching the water as well.

"Since when does Amber count as people?" Chimera smirked.

"True but she's not the only one." Greg smiled back. Chimera turned her body towards him becoming defensive.

"Oh really?"

"Not me Chimera. If you recall I always ranked above you." Greg sent her a half grin.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't hold a grudge." Chimera pointed out but she was no longer defensive.

"I don't care about what doesn't affect me." Greg told her shrugging.

"How Candor of you." Chimera teased.

"You can move a tree but the roots go with it." Greg replied nudging her shoulder.

"Why do I feel like that was a shot at Amity?" Chimera raised her eyebrow playfully.

"Just appealing to your inner nice side." Greg smiled. Chimera smiled back realizing she was actually enjoying talking with Greg. Not something she would have thought six weeks ago.

"Nice side? Who's spreading such lies?" Chimera astonished jokingly. Greg laughed and leaned his body closer to her.

"It was a really brave thing you did." Greg told her in a hushed tone. Chimera looked up at him. He wasn't Eric but he was extremely attractive. Not to mention he wasn't in a leadership position.

"Which thing?" Chimera said unsure if he was talking about fights yesterday or the knife fight.

"Both the roof and yesterday. You belong here." Greg said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "And I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. And I'm glad you're not a totally perverted asshole." Chimera nudged him with her hip.

"Oh I'm still a pervert. I was totally not happy that you and Clarissa started that whole makeshift shower curtain trend." Greg gave Chimera a half joking glare.

"Gotta keep it Dauntless and make it tough on ya!" Chimera grinned. Greg rolled his eyes at her. A comfortable silence fell between the two.

"INTIATES!"

Chimera and Greg both jumped. Eric was standing at the entrance to the bridge looking pretty pissed off.

"The rankings are being posted. Head to the dorm now." Eric's glacier voice sent chills through both of them. Without saying anything they headed towards Eric who was directly in their path. Eric let Greg pass but his arm shot out between Chimera and Greg preventing her from passing. Chimera looked up at Eric startled.

"I gave strict instructions that you were not to leave the med unit until I came and authorized it personally." He glowered down at her. Chimera swallowed nervously.

"I didn't want to be cooped up so I went for a walk." She stared into his eyes as she spoke. Actually she had left a note on her pillow for Quinn and snuck out.

"When I give an order you will follow it." Eric growled. "You don't do what ever the hell you want so you can run around flirting with people. Understand?"

Chimera's eyes narrowed. "Understood, sir."

"Don't call me sir." Eric moved his body closer to hers getting right into her personal space.

"And why shouldn't I?" Chimera asked anger leaking into her voice at his attempt to rattle her. Eric leaned his face as close to hers as possible without touching her.

"Because I like how my name sounds coming from your lips." He said huskily looking down at her lips for a second before looking back up for her reaction. Chimera's body flushed with heat. Eric watched her lips part as her breathing became deeper. He wanted to pin her against the wall and steal each breath from her. Press himself against her so hard that he would feel her body fighting his for space to breath.

"I need to check my INITIATE ranking." Chimera snapped stressing the word 'initiate' to remind him that she was off limits. Eric smirked at her discomfort and moved out of her personal space. She quickly moved around him out of the chasm.

"You only have six weeks left Chi. Six more weeks till you're fair game." Eric said to himself making it sound more like a dangerous promise then a didn't hear his parting words over the sound of the water.

* * *

"…there will only be cuts again at the end of stage three. You have the next two and a half days to recover before the stage two begins."

Four was just finishing his speech in the dorm when Chimera walked through the door. Greg gave her a concerned look. She shook her head at him as she felt Eric enter the room behind her. She hadn't exactly run from the bridge but she hadn't waited to see if he wanted to walk with her.

"Since everyone is finally here these are the rankings as of the end of stage one." Four announced hanging the chalkboard up. Chimera scanned the list. Greg was first still. She had dropped down to number five due to her loss. Chimera let out relieved laugh when she saw Clarissa ranked at number eight. Her plan had worked. She looked around the room for Clarissa finding her already heading towards her.

Clarissa grabbed Chimera in a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Eric's eyes widened in realization.  _'She fucking did it to boost Clarissa's rankings!'_

"I just didn't want to have sympathy sex with Lucas." Chimera joked quietly hugging her as tightly as possible with her aching side. Clarissa laughed pulling back slightly.

' _Like I would ever have let that happen.'_  Eric thought having overheard Chimera. He was both pissed and impressed that Chimera had found a way to manipulate the system in order to keep Clarissa from ending up Factionless. Her loyalty was mindboggling to him as he couldn't understand sacrificing your ranking to keep someone else, who could later render you Factionless, safe. The remaining Erudite in him however acknowledged the calculated move Chimera had made and how perfectly her actions could be debated on both sides. Most would see it as Dauntless resilience to fight and try to make it to number one no matter what. Very few would see it for what it was. A well thought out plan to keep Clarissa in Dauntless.

As Chimera looked over the list again she realized that Isabelle, Samantha and Charles' names were all no longer listed. That meant that two from the Dauntless born were gone. She highly doubted Lucas was gone but the bitchy part of her hoped that Tara was gone.

"Come on. I should probably let Lucas know I'm still around." Clarissa grinned. Chimera stared at Clarissa.

"You didn't let him know you were still here?" Chimera astonished.

"I wasn't sure if they had removed the people who were cut yet so I just stayed in the dorm waiting. My bag was packed and everything." Clarissa shrugged pointing to the backpack that was sitting on the top bunk bed. As promised Clarissa had switched bunks with Chimera until Chimera was able to climb up with popping stitches.

"Wanna have some fun with this?" Chimera got devilish look in her eye. Clarissa looked up, her own evil grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Lucas was pacing in the Pit nervously when Chimera and Clarissa spotted him.

"Okay you go hide and spring on him when you want to." Chimera directed Clarissa as the girls stood in one of the dark entrance tunnels on the Pit floor.

"Roger that sparky." Clarissa saluted before moving further back. Chimera took a breath and plastered on what she hoped was her best emotional wreck face. Lucas and Flex spotted her the moment she came into the Pit.

"It's tough Lucas." Chimera sniffed. Lucas's face fell as he approached Chimera. Chimera wrapped Lucas in a hug and turned them so his back was to the entrance she had come from. Lucas was obviously distraught but to his credit he wasn't crying.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Flex said eveloping his brother and Chimera in a bear hug. His heart was breaking for his little brother.

"What about me? I still get poked every morning to wake up!" Chimera said being overly dramatic. Flex gave her a look as everyone released from the group hug.

"That's a little insensitive." He told her surprised at how bratty she was acting.

"Insensitive! Even being on the bottom now it won't stop!" Chimera cried trying to keep her composure.

"What do you mean you're getting poked on the bottom bunk? You're not making sense." Lucas snapped at her.

"Because…"

Lucas almost toppled forward as a body jumped onto his back.

"I'm still here!" Clarissa shouted gleefully into Lucas's ear. Chimera broke out into a maniac laughter at Lucas's complete and utter shock.

"What the?" Lucas grabbed one of the thighs on his hips and pulled Clarissa in front of him. "Clary!" Lucas exclaimed shocked.

"God I love how that sounds!" Clarissa laughed before planting a firm kiss on Lucas's lips. Lucas kissed her back fiercely in a desperate need to make sure she was really there. Chimera watched the two kiss uncomfortably curious if they were ever going to come up for air.

"Okay so…...yeah...…I'm just gonna...…you don't even care I'm still here do you?" Chimera muttered to herself as Lucas and Clarissa engaged in a hot and heavy make out session.

"This is awk…..ward." Flex commented looking away from his brother's not so PG-13 behaviour. A few people in the Pit were even whistling catcalls at the two teens.

"You wanna…not be here." Chimera offered.

"More than anything." Flex said dropping his arm onto Chimera's shoulders. The two walked away. "Now that was a downright mean prank, but I from what I understand Clary's only still here cause of someone's need to get their ass kicked so I'll let it go." Chimera just gave Flex a wink as they wandered the Pit together.

"Hey I still need to figure out what to get as my first tattoo!" Chimera began jogging towards the tattoo parlour stairs pulling Flex along behind her.

"You should not be running you were stabbed a week ago! And then got beat down yesterday!" Flex shouted pulling her back into his chest. "I should carry you just to be safe."

"Hell no! I am not getting a rep as a Flexing Female thank you very much!" Chimera told him trying to wiggle away from his chest. "But I'll slow down if you let me go."

"Deal. Can't have him seeing or he'll skin me." Flex laughed. Chimera turned back to Flex.

"Who's the 'he' you keep talking about?" Chimera questioned as she moved away from Flex's body. Flex looked around obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"I like my balls where they are so I'm not going to answer that." Flex said seriously. Chimera raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Fine!" Chimera huffed starting up the stairs.

"You know you probably won't be allowed to get anything done until that hole in you heals up." Flex pointed out as they began climbing the stairs slowly.

"Well at least Neil can get started on the artwork while I wait out the healing process." Chimera shrugged as they walked into the tattoo parlour.

"If it isn't the formerly silent, knife fighting, injury brawling babe." Neil greeted her.

"You do know my name by now right?" Chimera laughed walking over to his station with Flex. The men greeted each other with a 'hey' and fist bump.

"I've heard but I'm still waiting on the personal introduction." Neil teased getting his sketchpad.

"Hi Neil. My name is Chimera Northstarr. I would love to discuss you putting the first purposely permanent mark on my body. So would you do me the honour of designing and needling my first tattoo." Chimera purred with a smile. Neil just stared at her.

"Well now that's an introduction. If I didn't like men that woulda done fun things to me." Neil giggled and Chimera made a face bewildered face. "Now what were you thinking? You'll have to wait till there's no risk of you bleeding out before I can actually do it."

"Yeah Flex told me that. Here's what I was thinking…"

* * *

"What do the initiate numbers look like now?" Max asked.

"Eight transfers and seven Dauntless born." Amar reported. Max nodded.

"First time we've ever had a higher number of transfers going into stage two." Vivian mentioned.

"They had higher numbers to begin with. There are a few transfers that we can pretty much predict will not be able to handle the sims." Four pointed out.

"What do we think the final count should be? We cut your class at 45% and the goal is to go down to only top ten next year." Max said to the group. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Either 12 or just cut it down to 10 this year. How many jobs do we really need to fill?" Eric said twirling his pen around his fingers.

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I think that's how we should decide it. Eric you can survey the amount of positions available and we'll base the choice on that report." Max concluded. As everyone moved to leave Max asked Eric to stay. Once the room was empty and the door shut he turned his focus on Eric.

"Jeanine is quiet pleased with your results over the last year Eric." Max began. "I wasn't sure about her pushing for you to become leader but after the incident on the roof I have to agree with her assessment of your abilities."

"Okay." Eric replied. He knew that Jeanine had been pushing for him to enter into leadership since he passed initiation last year. He had never cared why but now it peaked his interest.

"There is something big coming Eric. Something that is going to change the way our world functions." Max stated calmly. Eric kept his face blank. "Jeanine and I think that you are a perfect fit for the changes that are coming."

"Max what are you actually trying to ask me?" Eric asked crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm asking if you want to be apart of the new Dauntless-Erudite new world alliance." Max said carefully gaging Eric's reaction.

* * *

"Alright I get what you're looking for. Should be done by the time you're ready for it." Neil said flipping his sketchpad shut.

"Great." Chimera grinned getting up to leave.

"You never did tell me if you liked it." Neil said grinning. Chimera looked at him confused. "The portrait I did of you." Neil clarified.

"You haven't let me see it yet." Chimera responded even more confused.

"Huh. Well it's missing so I assumed you snuck in and stole it." Neil scratched the back of his neck wondering just where that drawing had gone. Neither one of them paid attention to Flex who suddenly looked extremely thoughtful.

"I hate to say it but somebody probably stole it for target practice." Chimera shrugged. Why else would anyone want a picture to her.

"Damn. I was really proud of that piece too. Anyways I'll keep a look out for it now that I know it's missing." Neil told her thinking about the possible places it could be.

* * *

"We have two and a half days off before Stage two starts. What should we do?" Clarissa asked. Greg and Chimera looked at each other.

"Sleep." They said in unison turning back to Clarissa.

"Oh group nap!" Clarissa cheered.

"Shove the empty bunks together?" Greg suggested enthusiastically.

"Ugghh…I don't know why I'm agreeing to this but what the hell. Safety in numbers right?" Chimera laughed nudging Clarissa.

"YES! Dibs on middle." Greg cheered. Greg threw his arms over both girls and began leading them out of the Pit. How Greg was suddenly a part of their group was a mystery but Clarissa was pretty sure it was because Greg had a thing for Chimera.

"CHIMERA!"

"I thought you had to speak of the devil to make him appear." Clarissa whispered irritably. Chimera had to agree as she turned to the left finding Eric perched on one of the rock ledges that ran around the Pit.

"Yeah?" She asked consciously curling her body into Greg. She saw Eric's eyes narrow dangerously. To his credit Greg didn't move away or release her.

"Since you're on break and able to move around you can handle the punishment for disobeying orders." Eric told her coldly. He had heard their 'group nap' plan and like hell he was going to let her crawl into bed with another guy and girl without him being that guy.

"What are you talking about?" Chimera exasperated. Eric rose from his perch using his physical size to intimidate the group.

"You left the med unit. Unless you want more problems you'll follow me." Eric threatened. He revelled in how worried all three of them looked.

Chimera turned to Clarissa and Greg knowing she didn't have a choice. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Okay." Clarissa said quietly as Chimera slipped out from under Greg's arm and followed after Eric. He led her through the compound and up into his office.

"So what do I have to do?" Chimera sighed standing by the open door. Eric turned around and walked over to Chimera. Reaching behind her he slammed the door his body almost pressing into hers. Suddenly the room felt extremely small to Chimera and Eric's large strong body was taking up way too much space.

"You wanted to nap so nap." He gestured to the couch before walking away from her. Chimera gaped at Eric's back as he moved to behind his desk and began looking through some papers.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chimera shouted. Eric stopped shuffling papers and looked up at her his eyes stony.

"I can make you dust if you'd prefer." He offered staring her down. Chimera bristled under his intense gaze.

"I was going to nap in the dorm! Why the hell do you need me here if I can do the same thing there?" Chimera snapped.

"Because in here you're only with me." Eric said bluntly his gaze unyielding. Chimera was stunned by the blatant implications of what he had said. He wanted her alone with him. Nervous energy mixed with a large amount of panic in her gut.

"But…the rules…" Chimera stuttered backing up against the door.

"The rules state I can't have you in my room or any relations that would compromise the integrity of the initiation ranks. It does not however prevent me from monopolising your free time." Eric smirked.

Chimera ran her tongue over her teeth and began to fiddle with her tongue stud. Eric was watching her movements like a hawk. The way she was looking at the couch he wondered if she had any memory of being here before. Chimera looked up at Eric not trusting him to actually let her sleep.

"I won't bother you. Considering what you're facing in stage two take the chance to sleep now. There's no where safer in the compound then my office." Eric told her seeing if he could edge her quicker into doing what he wanted.

"Safer. Yeah right." Chimera scoffed. "You're forcing me to be here."

"True but even though most people believe what you did was an act of stupid bravery some are more inclined to believe you manipulated the situation to keep Clarissa here." Eric said his voice monotone. He saw the shock and guilt in her eyes. He had her.

"I don't know what you're—"

"Do not insult my intelligence Chi. I'm not a threat to you here but there are those like Amber who are a threat to you in that dorm you are so eager to return to." Eric finished. Chimera couldn't help but notice that Eric called her Chi. No one had ever called her that before. It was oddly intimate for him to be doing that since they weren't in any way intimate.

Chimera weighed her options. She desperately wanted to sleep and Eric was offering her a safe place. Well relatively safe. There would be no one barging in here or talking loudly. Minus Eric it seemed like an offer from heaven.

"You won't touch me?" She asked him her body deflating in acceptance.

Eric smirked. "For now. But I have been known to change my mind."

Chimera let out a long puff of air before marching over to the couch. She kicked off her shoes before gingerly laying down with her head facing Eric's desk. She shifted around careful of her wound before grabbing the green afghan off the back of the couch.

Eric watched her try to spread the blanket around without moving too much. He figured her side must be bothering her. Getting up he ignored her cautious stare as he moved to stand by the couch. Reaching down he grabbed the afghan and straightened it out. Comfortable and cozy Chimera felt sleep clawing its way up.

"Flex was right." Chimera murmured sleepily. "You're a tool."

She heard Eric's deep chuckle before she slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Yay! Another chapter? Did that play out the way that you thought it would? Any suggestions or requests please send them in as I truly do take them into consideration when I'm writing things!

Much Luv,

Rayn


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

AN: And now we find out exactly what makes Chimera different! The scientific explanation will come in later chapters worry not. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. As you can see I try to update every 4-5 days since I write longer chapters. Many of you have asked about Eric's character compared to how the books had him. I am going to keep him fundamentally the same with minor changes as things go along. Understand I am completely changing the reason for the Divergent hunt and how the Faction War takes place.

VERY IMPORTANT!: Many of you are worried about a love triangle happening. I promise you it will not happen. So even if you get the feelings like that is the way things are going trust me they are not. :D

Also I had a question about how to pronounce 'Chi'. It's literally Chimera but without the 'mera' so Kuh-eye. Does that help? It is not pronounced 'Chee'.

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

**Now I know that a lot of people now simply add stories to their alerts of favourites, but I am an old school fanfic user and writer and I WANT FEEDBACK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

Fear nothing but Fear Itself

When she had woken up from her nap Chimera had simply slipped on her shoes and walked out of Eric's office. He said nothing to her from behind his desk, as it was clear he was waiting for her to say something to him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had been right so she said nothing. She slept better in his office then in the dorm by a long shot. His point about the Amber had stuck with her though. At dinner that night she had pocketed one of the butter knives to sleep with under her pillow. It wasn't the best of weapons but at least it was something.

Looking around the hallway at all the initiates Chimera had to admit that everyone looked better after having two days off and knowing the one on ones were finished. Everyone turned to look at Four as he walked down the hallway through their outstretched legs and stopped in front of the door at the end.

"Stage two starts today." He began. "Unlike stage one which tested you physically stage two is designed to test you emotionally. As you were told the stages weigh more in your rankings as you move through them. Therefore stage two is weighted heavier than stage one."

"In stage two Four will be putting you through different simulations to test how well you can control your emotional state." Amar said from the opposite end of the hallway.

"The simulations are designed to tap into your worst and darkest fears. We're going to be going through each one over the next few weeks to collect data on them." Four announced as all the initiates sat in the hallway.

"So you're just going to go into our brains and download our fears?" Rory asked the Erudite in him trying to wrap his head around the concept.

"Yes, but you're going to have to live them as we do it." Four told them. A collective tension fell over the initiates as Four turned to go through the door leaving them alone in the hallway.

"I'd rather go two rounds with Eric then have to live through all my fears." One of the Dauntless born muttered.

"That'll probably be one of my fears so I'll just stick to facing a fake beating rather then a real one." Another one laughed but it was forced. Chimera wondered if Eric would actually show up in some of the initiates' fears. It was highly possible since he terrified most of the people in Dauntless, initiate or not.

"Greg!" Four opened the door and shouted. Conversations stopped as Greg slowly stood up and walked into the room. Four shut the door with a bang and a silence fell over the group again. No one spoke as they were brought into the room one by one. Chimera assumed there had to be a back door since no one that had gone in had come out. After about 8 people it was her turn.

"Chimera." Four called motioning for her to enter the room. Chimera looked at Clarissa who gave her a reassuring nod. Standing she stretched her legs out then made her way into the room past Four. The room looked almost identical to the Aptitude Testing facilities except a lot smaller. She flinched slightly when Four shut the door.

"Take a seat." Four directed her towards the reclined metal chair.

"Is there something wrong with padded chairs?" Chimera muttered climbing into the chair.

"Need me to get you a pillow princess?" Four said without looking away from the computer he was sitting at.

"Only if I can smother you with it." Chimera shot back. Four smirked at the screen. Bantering with Chimera was actually starting to grow on him. Typing the last few entries Four turned to Chimera.

"I'm going to be injecting you with a serum that is designed to tap into your deepest fears. Once it has gathered the information the serum will then create a scenario where you will have to face that fear as if it were real." Four explained.

"Not so different from the Aptitude Test." Chimera concluded.

"Only difference is that the scenarios are pulled from your head instead of planted there by the tester." Four said attaching a wire to his temple. Chimera's eyes went wide.

"Wait, are you gonna be watching?" Chimera demanded. Four smirked.

"Every single one for the next six weeks." Four smiled enjoying her discomfort just a little bit. Chimera narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hopefully I'm afraid of marathon sex. See how long that fucking smirk lasts then Four." Chimera grinned evilly. Four gave her the finger before opening a black case with her name on it. He extracted an injector with some gross looking brownish yellow liquid inside of it.

"How many people have you pricked with that thing?" Chimera asked eyeing the syringe with narrowed eyes.

"Each initiate has one assigned to them and they are put through the autoclave at the end of each session. Happy?" Four waved the syringe in front of her as he spoke.

"Who said I was talking about the needle?" Chimera smirked. Four glared at her.

"I'm going to enjoy stabbing you over the next few weeks." Four told her.

"That's so something Eric would say." Chimera said flatly earning another dark look from Four.

"You really don't have any sense of self-preservation do you?" Four said still looking at her darkly.

"I'm from Amity of course I know how to make preserves." Chimera smirked knowing her response made zero sense.

"That made no sense." He told her walking to her side. "Ready?"

"Not really no. How about we don't and say we did?" Chimera offered lamely. Four rolled his eyes and stuck the needle into her neck.

"Should buy a girl dinner at least before you stick her." Chimera muttered earning another eye roll from Four.

"Remember face the fear or calm down. It's the only way out." Four's voice floated into her mind as she felt herself slip into a trance.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the smell of the water and the sounds of a raging storm. Opening her eyes she found herself standing on rock in the middle of endless water. Thunder and lighting cracked around her as the wind picked up sending a giant wave over her. The wave swept her off the rock and into the icy dark water behind her pulling her down into the icy depths.

Chimera struggled against the churning water and swam for the surface. She took a huge gulp of air when she broke the surface just before another wave crashed over her. She swam up again only to have the same thing happen. Thinking she was afraid of drowning Chimera let all the air out of her lungs and swam deeper, but the wave just churned her back to the surface. She took another deep breath and tried to swim with the wave thinking maybe she needed to get ahead of the storm. That didn't work as the waves pulled her under again. She was always on the verge of drowning when she would break the surface only to have the cycle repeat itself. She couldn't swim deeper, or get ahead of the wave. She was stuck in a never ending cycle. She began to panic as she realized there was no way for her to gain control of the situation.

' _I can't get out, I can't get out!'_ Chimera screamed over and over in her mind as her panic rose. She was never going to get out of the waves. It was never going to stop. She broke the surface knowing tears were streaming down her face.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! _"_  Chimera screamed. She felt her body begin to shake from deep within her as if she were beginning to have a seizure. As the tremors took over Chimera suddenly felt a splitting pain as though her skull was cracking in two.

* * *

Chimera suddenly found herself awake in the sim room with Four. Without warning she turned her body to the side and vomited onto the floor. She groaned as her stomach and head churned together as she puked all the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

"Shit. Chimera are you okay?" Four rushed over to her side placing a soothing hand on her back.

"I really don't like puking I swear." Chimera groaned flopping back against the chair.

"What the hell happened in there Chimera?" Four demanded his voice deadly calm.

"I thought you could see everything? I was stuck in the never ending waves." Chimera groaned fighting to keep the next set of vomit down.

"I saw that, but what did you do to get out?" Four asked looking at her with dangerous seriousness. Chimera wiped her mouth with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"I don't know. Nothing was working. I tried to drown, didn't work. I tried to get a head of the wave, didn't work. I just wanted it to stop, wanted to get out so bad. I screamed then my body began shaking and my head felt like it was cracking in two. Then I woke up. Why? Weren't you the one to end it?" Chimera was suddenly reliving the worried feelings from her Aptitude Test.

"Chimera you shut down the simulation. I had nothing to do with it." Four told her quietly.

"Didn't you say that's what was supposed to happen? And what the hell was with that simulation about!" Chimera shouted confused.

"Calm down. The simulation is an interpretation of your fears so sometimes it's not a literal fear but the physical manifestation of one. And no I didn't end the simulation." Four explained rubbing his temples. "The simulation is supposed to end when it feels you have confronted your fear or calmed down enough. You were doing neither when the whole program just shut down pulling both of us out violently. And I'm pretty sure that's serum you just puked up." Four was extremely tense as he spoke to her. Chimera looked over the side of the chair and sure enough mixed in with the bile of her breakfast were streaks of brownish yellow liquid.

"How does that even happen?" She asked leaning back and pressing her cheek against the cool metal of the chair. Four perched on the edge of the metal chair next to her hip.

"I have no idea but it's not normal. Normal people can't shut down the sim without beating it some way." Four explained his voice tight.

"This is pretty bad isn't it?" Chimera whispered fearfully. How the hell could she shut down a simulation?  _'Divergent but different.'_  Natalie's voice rang through her head. Did Four know what this could mean? Did he know what she was?

"Very. Besides the fact you shut it down you did it way too fast. Do you know how long you were in there?" Four asked moving over to the computer.

"Honestly it felt like ten maybe fifteen minutes top." Chimera shrugged.

"57 seconds." Four said turning to her. "Even people that have certain advantages can't get out that fast."

"What people?" Chimera asked her voice suddenly very small for someone her size.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Four said. Chimera sighed. He knew.

"You're talking about Div—"

"Yes." Four cut in. Chimera shifted nervously as Four's face remained blank as he studied her. Four was mentally debating whether or not he could trust Chimera. She hadn't really given him reason not to but she was in some form involved with Eric. He made up his mind when he realized that Chimera was actually in a far more dangerous position having her secret come out because of Eric then he was. Also unlike him Chimera would have no evidence to prove he was Divergent whereas he had mountain of it against her.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered afraid but resigned.

"You showed me yours. Turns out it's in the same family as mine." Four told her gently. It took a moment for Chimera to understand what Four was telling her. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"You're—"

"Yes. Now you know. It isn't safe to discuss this here. Go crash somewhere. I deal with this mess. Literally and figuratively." Four cut in nodding over at the vomit on the floor.

"Sorry." Chimera shrugged. "You might wanna have a bucket here next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Four said looking over at the vomit and making a face.

Chimera climbed off the chair avoiding the vomit and left the room. Judging by the looks people were giving her as she walked the halls it wasn't unusual for initiates too look run down after their fear simulations.

She knew what that fear represented. She wasn't afraid of drowning or of being stuck in endless water. She was afraid of losing complete control over a situation. It was a mental fear that had manifested itself into a real world symbol like Four had explained. She wondered how many of her fears that weren't fears were going to pop up during the simulations.

Chimera honestly didn't feel like going to the dorms where everyone else probably was. She didn't want to have to talk to people about what happened in her sim and they were bound to ask. Even though she had shut down the simulation quickly she was shaken from it. She had almost drowned how many times and been churned around like butter for what felt like forever. She thought she had just been wandering down the halls aimlessly but soon it dawned on her that she was actually heading for a specific place unconsciously.

* * *

Eric looked up from his desk hearing a knock on his door wondering who would be bothering him at this time of day. Getting up he stuffed the papers Max had given him into the top drawer and locked it. The knocking came again but louder.

"What do you want?" He snapped as he violently jerked the door open. He couldn't hide the shock on his face as Chimera pushed passed him into his office, kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch.  _'Right the simulations start today.'_  He remembered. He tried to ignore the feeling of accomplishment in his gut knowing that Chimera had come to him and his office after going through what was probably a very draining and traumatic exercise.

"First one's always the roughest." Eric said closing the door. He walked over to his mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He placed it on the coffee table beside her before grabbing the afghan and covering her up. He wondered at exactly what point this had become a routine for him. To him she looked like a truck had run her over and then had to watch it back over her favourite pet. Knowing the fear sims it was possible that that's exactly what happened.

Chimera reached over for the water bottle. Uncapping it she took a long drink to wash the vomit taste from her mouth. Eric took the bottle from her hand when she finished and began to bring it up to his lips.

"I wouldn't do that. I puked after I came out of it." Chimera groaned pulling the afghan right up under her chin. Eric looked at the bottle before quickly putting it down on the table. He wanted to taste many parts of her but that definitely was not one of them.

"At least tell me you managed to get some of it on Four." Eric asked propping his elbows on his knees. He was trying to make her feel better and even he knew it. Chimera let out a small laugh.

"No. I'll try to aim better if it happens again." She promised blinking lazily.

"You do that. Crash and I'll make sure you're up for dinner." Eric said patting her thigh before moving back to his desk. About 30 minutes later he was fed up being so far away from her. Picking up his file on fence rotation schedules he walked over to the couch. She was out cold again. Gingerly picking up Chimera's feet he sat on the couch placing her feet back down on his lap. Glancing back and forth between his paper work and Chimera Eric wrestled with an idea.

The simulations were going to run every second day for six weeks allowing for a four day break before the fear landscapes. Chimera had come to his office today after her first simulation and he wanted to encourage her to keep coming. But he wasn't always in his office and if she came by and he wasn't here she could get in the habit of just going back to the dorm after her simulations; the same dorm where that punk kid from Candor would be probably offering to cuddle with her. With that thought he made a quick decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.

* * *

"Have you seen Chimera?" Clarissa asked arriving in the Pit. Everyone shook their heads no. "I haven't seen her since before she went in for her simulation."

"She's probably somewhere secluded recovering. Everyone deals with the fear simulations differently." Lauren explained.

"Yeah I guess." Clarissa said. Ever since she had seen the way Eric responded to Greg when they were going for a group nap Clarissa had been worried for Chimera. Obviously her earlier predictions of Eric singling out Chimera were true and Clarissa wondered if he was punishing Chimera for what she did during the final rounds of one on ones.

"Hey Clarissa!" Lucas called out pulling her from her thoughts. Clarissa looked over at him and smiled. "Come over here I want to introduce you to Zeke!"

* * *

"What do you mean she vomited up the serum?" Amar asked Four. They were sitting on one of the protruding rock ledges under the bridge in the Chasm. It was dangerous place to climb down to but it was the only place where the security cameras couldn't see them.

"Middle of her sim she screamed to get her out and then the program just shut down. Fucking ripped both of us right out of it." Four explained. "Gave me a fucking migraine and then I looked over and she was vomiting up serum onto the floor."

"It sounds like her body rejected it on command." Amar said thoughtfully. In all his years as a Divergent and in dealing with them he had never heard of something like this before.

"I don't think she consciously knew she was doing it." Four stated leaning back against the wall.

"How long was she in before she shut it down?" Amar asked.

"57 seconds." Four said still in disbelief.

"Shit." Amar swore violently. "If she keeps that up for the rest of them they'll kill her before she even has a chance to set foot in the landscape room."

"I know." Four sighed. Even his times had caught the leaders' attention during stage two and he had a five minute sim time average. If Chimera kept launching herself out of the sim in under two minutes she wouldn't be alive very much longer.

* * *

"So where do you keep disappearing to after the sims?" Greg asked coming to join Chimera on the rock she was perched on. It was a week into the fear simulations and she had just finished shopping for some more toiletries before taking a seat in the Pit to just people watch.

"Places. I really don't want to be around people after I come out of them to be honest." Chimera shrugged.  _'People other than Eric.'_ She mentally added. She still hadn't quite figured out why she kept going back to his office to recover. Or why the hell he was being so nice to her when she was.

"Understandable. Anything you wanna talk about?" Greg offered kindly. Chimera took a deep breath. She knew Greg obviously had some sort of feelings for her but until initiation was over and she figured out just how to get Eric out of her system she didn't want to lead Greg on.

"Greg I'm going to try my best at being a Candor right now okay?" Chimera said catching him off guard.

"Okay." Greg smirked taking a seat on the rock beside her.

"I don't want to get attached to someone romantically that I may not be able to see in a couple weeks." Chimera replied honestly. It was partially the truth.

"I understand that but we are both ranked at the top of the class, minus your stupid stunt." Greg pointed out.

"Until the final cuts are announced anything could happen. You could be planning on sleeping with me as a last hurrah before pitching yourself into the Chasm." Chimera joked.

"You're that bad a lay huh?" Greg smirked.

"On the contrary my dear Candor. I'm that good. So good that you'll think you can't find anything better." Chimera tossed back. Greg was momentarily floored before smiling.

"And pitch myself into the Chasm in despair?" Greg teased. Chimera smiled and nodded vigorously.

"I don't want to avoid you or ignore my attraction to you." Greg said after a moment's pause.

"How about we just get to know each other as friends first?" Chimera suggested.

"You know you still owe me a cuddle." Greg told her suggestively.

"My momma taught me never cuddle with a pervert unless you married'em." Chimera laughed.

"Chimera did you just propose to me? You know it's a little sudden but—"

"Oh fuck off!" Chimera cut in punching Greg in the shoulder.

* * *

"This would be taking a lot less time if you had more friends." Flex huffed dropping another box on the floor of Eric's new apartment.

"I don't need more friends and I hate—"

"People touching your shit I know." Flex finished. Eric glared at him as he moved the box Flex had brought onto his new kitchen table.

"Though looking at this place I'm starting to think being your only friend has it's benefits." Flex grinned.

"You are not using my apartment to have orgies in." Eric stated firmly.

"Awe come on! This place is fucking awesome!" Flex whined. Eric looked around his new place. Yeah it was pretty awesome. It had a huge open concept kitchen and living room with a massive stone fireplace on one side. He had at first wondered why this place wasn't occupied but he figured it had to do with two things. One it was on the opposite side of the compound from the Pit and second it had huge floor to ceiling windows on two walls. Dauntless born tended to prefer windowless rooms but his Erudite side loved the view of the Hub at night through the windows.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet." Eric grinned.

"Still can't believe you're going to be leader." Flex said shaking his head.

"Believe it. Unless I screw up beyond redemption." Eric grinned picking up a box of his books and taking them to the bookcase beside the fireplace.

"Like messing around with an initiate kinda screw up?" Flex suggested dragging another box from the hallway into the room.

"I am not messing around with her." Eric snapped slamming his books into the shelves as he unpacked them.

"You think I'm gonna believe you haven't made a move on her?" Flex snorted. He was digging for information in order to protect both Eric and Chimera. The former from himself and the latter from Eric's track record.

"I'm not going to fucking touch her until she's fair game." Eric snarled slamming a heavy book on Faction history particularly hard into the shelf. "Once she's a member it's not a problem. Until then piss off. I have more self control then you even fucking know."

"Dude it's that calculated control that has me worried." Flex sighed popping his back slightly from lifting all the heavy boxes.

"You make it sound like I'd force myself on her. Like that fucker Carl tried to do." Eric snarled viciously punching the wall beside the bookcase.

"Whoa calm down!" Flex told him sharply. "Never even thought that you tool."

"Then what the fuck are you getting at with this conversation?" Eric snapped flexing his cut up knuckles.

"Just that this girl could be good for you if you don't fuck it up." Flex sighed. "Like long term girl. Not one of your bang buddies."

' _She'd never be just a bang buddy.'_  Eric thought viciously surprising himself. He barely knew Chimera and here he was thinking of what? Bringing her into his life. As what? A girlfriend? He had never been in an emotionally involved relationship so why the hell was he even considering something like that with her.  _'Cause you want to own every part of her.'_  The little voice in his head laughed at him.

"We need to have a party here." Flex grinned seeing how pensive Eric had become. Eric gave Flex a look clearly stating that it would never happen. "You're too fucking territorial man."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Eric smirked tossing a box of towels in the general direction of his bedroom door their argument forgotten.

"Speaking of territory where's the picture?" Flex asked grinning. Eric looked over at Flex not understanding the question before his eyes widened. Flex just grinned wider knowing his assumption had been dead on.

* * *

"Ready for week two?" Four asked attaching the sensor to his temple again. He and Amar had decided to see if Chimera would do the same thing in different sims. If so they had to come up with a plan to get her through the fear landscape or if they couldn't they would have to convince her to run off and join the Factionless before the leaders killed her.

"Got the—" Chimera began only to have Four throw a small trashcan at her. "—thanks."

"Is it going to be the same one as last time?" Chimera asked as Four opened her case and took out her syringe.

"Probably not. The computer is collecting as much about your fears as possible. On average a person will produce about 10-15 fears. We ran you through the same one for a week to get you use to the process. From here on out anything in your head is fair game." He told her sliding his wheelie chair over to her.

"So that's why we have so much time." Chimera said feeling Four push the needle into her neck.

"Try to face it this time." He reminded her his voice becoming faint again as she slipped into the simulation.

* * *

Chimera found herself standing underneath inside the open gate of the fence directly under the archway. It was a beautiful sunny day with the wind rustling her hair slightly. On one side of her were the Amity fields and on the other the road back to Dauntless.

"We know." A voice snarled in her ear. Chimera whipped around to find Max standing off to her right on the path to Dauntless.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chimera rushed out.

"We know." A voice to her left called. Chimera turned to find Johanna Reyes standing on the left side of the gate between the fence and the Amity fields.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chimera shouted desperately.

"We all know." Eric's cold voice called from the right. Chimera swallowed the bile in her throat.

"Do not say a thing young one." Her mother's soft voice called from her left. Chimera gasped turning to find her mother on her knees with Johanna holding a gun to her mother's head.

"It's our consequence." Her father's voice called from the right. Chimera whipped to the right to see her father in the same situation only it was Eric holding the gun.

"Tell us what we already know!" Max shouted at her. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't save both of them and she knew admitting her parentage would just speed up their execution. She snapped her head back and forth trying to find a solution that would save them all. Chimera felt the panic build and her stomach start to churn.

"No, no, no, NO!" Chimera screamed grabbing onto the side of her head as she felt the familiar cracking sensation.

* * *

Chimera jolted awake remembering the trashcan in her arms at the last second before her breakfast made a second appearance. When she was finished Chimera looked up from the trashcan to Four. She was surprised to find him pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Hey you okay?" Chimera asked wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She would have to remember a cloth with her from now on.

"You are literally giving me splitting headaches." Four grumbled finally opening his eyes and looking up at her. "Every time you shut down a sim like that it rips me out with you making me feel like you took an axe to my head."

"Well friends share each others pain right?" Chimera laughed lightly. Four looked up at her unimpressed with her humour. His head was really fucking hurting.

"If it wouldn't end with you dead I would seriously pass you off to Eric so he could feel like this. It's worse then any hangover." Four groaned rubbing his temples. Chimera placed the trashcan on the floor on the opposite side of the chair from the computer.

"Wheel your ass over here whiner." Chimera told Four swinging her legs over the side of the chair. Four looked at her warily before pushing the chair over to her. Chimera turned him so that the back of the chair was between her knees.

"Now I can't get rid of hangovers but I think I can help with headaches." Chimera said placing two fingers on Four's temples and moving them in gentle circles. Four closed his eyes as her fingers moved gently over his temples and forehead.

"You really don't—"

"Yes I do. I'm causing them so I'm going to get rid of them. Also just so we're clear I'm doing this as a friend so if you start feeling things in special places just ignore them." Chimera teased. Four tilted his head back so he could look right into Chimera's eyes.

"One of these days I'm actually going to punch you." Four told her as her fingers worked over his temples and skull relieving the pressure from the headache. He closed his eyes feeling the headache beginning to fade away. She was really good at this actually.

"No you won't cause you know deep down you love me!" Chimera teased. "As an annoying sibling of course."

"Of course. You're nothing like Bea—" Four suddenly stopped and his eyes flying open looking at Chimera frightened.

"Whose Bea?" Chimera asked quickly a huge grin on her face.

"Nobody." Four snapped wheeling away from Chimera his headache mostly gone anyways.

"Four you have enough information on me to have me killed 10 times over. You can trust me if you want to." Chimera offered softly standing from the chair. Four looked over at Chimera and felt his resolve crumble at the soft look she was giving him. What she said was true anyways.

"Just a girl from before I transferred." He said quietly turning back to the computer.

"Where did you transfer from?" Chimera asked. She had enough respect for Four to leave a subject alone that obviously caused him pain to talk about.

"Abnegation." Four said tightly his mind flooding with images he would rather forget. Chimera's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my god! You know what this means don't you?" Chimera grinned knowing Four had gone to a dark place and that she needed to pull him out of it.

"What?" Four asked turning back to her eyeing the huge smile on her face.

"A whole world of stiffy jokes are coming your way!" Chimera cackled placing a hand on the chair for support as laughter shook her body thinking of all the dirty jokes she would be using over the next few weeks. Four tried to glare but small grin broke out before he pointed to the door.

"OUT!" He shouted but couldn't take the smile and blush off his face as Chimera walked out of the room laughing calling him one hard ass stiffy as she left. After she left and he was busy preparing the room for Tara a thought occurred to him.  _'What the hell was Carmine doing in her fear sim?'_

* * *

With every step Chimera took she felt the fear from her sim creep back into her body. As the short relief from talking with Four faded farther and farther away the complete terror of having her secret discovered blanketed over her. Again as these feelings built up inside her she unconsciously headed for Eric's office. Arriving at the door she knocked. Hearing no answer or movement she knocked again. When the same thing happened she turned and began walking away from the door.  _'Guess he's not in.'_

She felt oddly disappointed not only at the fact that she didn't have a place to crash but that she wouldn't be seeing Eric today. Without the one on ones he really wasn't as present for their initiation process. She had heard from a few others that he had been in observing their sims but he hadn't been to hers.  _'That could just be because the order is completely random now.'_ She rationalized as she began making her way down the stairs.

"Chi!" Eric's voice shouted at her causing her to miss a step and slip. Thankfully her feet propelled her backwards and she landed on her ass instead of tumbling over the side. Looking up she saw Eric standing on the edge of one of the glass panels above, except the panel he was looking down into was missing. She had always thought that it was just the roof up there but apparently she was wrong since now that she listened closer she could hear some sort of clanging coming from up there.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" Chimera shouted up at him angrily. Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"Learn to walk properly." He shouted back. Chimera growled before standing up and dusting herself off.

"Were you looking for me?" He asked crouching down so he was closer to the hole. It was actually just a panel that had broken but had yet to be replaced.

"No just your couch." Chimera huffed looking back up at him. "I'm just gonna crash in the dorm instead. Greg's there so I shouldn't have to worry about Amber."

Eric's eyes narrowed. Uncurling his legs slightly he reached into the pocket of his cargo pants.

"Are you better at catching then you are at walking?" Eric taunted pulling something out of his pocket before returning to his full crouch.

"Yes but if you're planning on jumping I'm more inclined to move out of the way and see if you bounce." Chimera smiled with fake sweetness. Eric closed his eyes momentarily and counted to ten hating how she had a snappy comeback for even the simplest of questions.

"Go back to my office." Eric ordered looking down at her again.

"Doors locked dumb—" Chimera snapped her jaw shut when Eric sent her a laser look daring her to finish her sentence. Eric flicked his wrist and threw the object in his hand down to her. Chimera caught it easily.

"I'll be there soon." Eric said before standing and walking away. Chimera looked into her hands. It was a long piece of thin black leather, which she guessed was an old boot string, with a gold key hanging from it. It took a moment before Chimera realized Eric had just given her the key to his office. Trying to understand his reasoning Chimera walked back to the office and sure enough was able to open the door using the key.

' _What the hell is he playing at? There is no way he actually trusts me in here alone.'_  Chimera thought as she removed her runners and took up her usual spot on the couch. She pulled the end of her braids over she shoulders before laying down on the pillows. She pulled the afghan up to just under her armpits since she had a long sleeve t-shirt on this time. Placing the key on the coffee table she closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Eric walked towards his office rubbing a towel over his head to dry the sweat out of his hair. He'd been staff fighting on the upper level beams with Tyrone and Hector when he'd caught sight of Chimera walking down the stairs away from where his office was located. The sim room rotation schedule changed each day but she had been in the middle of the group most of the time so he had thought he would have enough time to spare before she came by. Eric knew he had shocked the hell out of Tyrone when he had stopped the fight so he could jog over to where he knew the missing panel in the floor was just above the stairs.

Reaching the door he found it to be locked. He put his own key in the lock hoping that Chimera had locked it after entering. Opening the door without making a sound he smiled spotting her curled up on the couch. He quietly closed the door and went to his desk. He really didn't have much paper work to do since he had finished most of it over the times he sat in his office while she slept.

Taking a seat in his desk chair his conversation with Flex came back to him as did his thoughts about that conversation. He really didn't know much about Chimera. Hell he hadn't even looked through her transfer file which surprised him.  _'You want her to tell you.'_  That little voice came back again to tell him. The voice of his subconscious was right. He wanted to get to know her inside out personally and not from a file. She fascinated and captivated his attention on more levels then just sexual. He only had a few more weeks to monopolize her time so he had to start prying into her personality harder.

He thought about how to go about that as he read over the new ammunition requests.  _'Why are they bringing in so many guns?'_ He wondered. He mulled over the report until 20 minutes before dinner. Putting his files away he walked over to Chimera's sleeping form.

"Chi." He called softly placing a hand on her shoulder. He never shook her worried it would cause her to re-injure her side. "Chi it's like 20 minutes to dinner."

Chimera pulled herself from her nap blinking up at Eric's face. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"20 minutes before dinner." He told her again. Chimera sat up causing Eric's hand to fall from her shoulder.

"Cool." She said not sure what else she should say to him.

"How's the side?" He asked trying to lure her into conversation. She looked up at him surprised.

"Pretty good. Still tender and I'll have a scar but other then that I'm pretty lucky." Chimera shrugged. "Umm...about that."

Eric looked at her expectantly. They had never talked to each other about what happened on the roof. "Yeah?" He pushed when she remained silent. He sat down on the coffee table so they were almost eye level thinking that him towering over her was making her uncomfortable. Chimera looked into his eyes seeing no malice, just open curiosity.

"Thanks for being such a good shot." She said blushing and turning away. It was a lame thank you and she knew it. Apparently Eric did too.

"I wouldn't be up for leader if I wasn't." He said matter-of-factly. He was disappointed in what she said as he was realizing her opinion of that event mattered to him.

"That was a shitty thank you. What I meant was thanks for taking the shot without hesitating. I know you risked your job and for a transfer initiate no less." Chimera said wanting to look away from his eyes but they held her prisoner. She was playing down what he'd done hoping he would make it clear she was nothing special to him.

"The only reason I didn't hesitate was because it was you Chi." Eric told her. The fierce penetrating look in his eyes left her breathless. "If it had been anyone else I would have just shot him in the leg and let him face Dauntless Charges."

"Wh—why?" Chimera stammered not sure if she was relieved or terrified that he had killed Carl because it was her life in jeopardy.

"You know exactly why." Eric said his voice becoming huskier. Chimera licked her suddenly dry lips noticing his eyes flick down to watch. "You're only off limits another five weeks Chi and I can wait that long for something I want."

Chimera sat stone still processing Eric's confession. Sure she had known he had some interest in her but he was telling her point blank he wanted her. It was every girls fantasy, except it was her nightmare because of who Eric was. At least she had five weeks to figure out if he was worth the risk. Eric watched her carefully seeing how she would react to what he told her. She hadn't slapped him him or told him to go to hell which was perfect. The next step was to see if she would be coming back here willingly after her sims. Picking up the key from beside him he took her hand and placed the key on her palm.

"Keep it." Eric told her. He saw the completely stunned and confused look on her face. "I won't always be around to let you in or open the door so keep it. I meant it when I said I didn't want you in the dorms as much as possible."

Chimera was floored by what he was doing. He was giving her free access to his office trusting that she wouldn't go through anything while he wasn't with her. She surprised herself when she didn't hesitate to slip the key over her head realizing now that he had purposely made it into a necklace for her.

"No one is to know you have that so keep it tucked under your shirt. Never take it off unless you're in here." Eric instructed his voice containing a warning tone. Chimera nodded tucking it into her collar. The key rested between her breasts against the middle underwires of her bra. Eric got up and grabbed her shoes for her. He went to lean against the front of his desk as she put on her shoes. He watched her walk over to the door.

"And Chi." Eric called as she reached the door. Chimera turned back to look at him. "I will know if you violate my trust and if you do it won't be you but your friends that pay the price for it."

Chimera nodded before opening the door and walking out. Trust Eric to make an amazing gesture and then turn it into a threat.  _'He does have a point though about violating his trust.'_  She rationalized. He was doing her a favour by letting her sleep in his office and it would be a complete perversion of that trust if she went through the files or whatever else he kept in his office.

This was a big move for Eric and she wasn't sure she fully understood what she had gotten herself into in accepting the key.  _'Things just got a lot more complicated.'_

* * *

It had been almost three weeks of simulations and every time Chimera had undergone a sim she had pulled herself out of it. So far she had been through the waves, her parents being held at gun point, being tied down naked, loosing her eyesight when people around her could see, being crushed to death slowly, and having all of her teeth falling out. Four kept trying to tell her to stop shutting down the sims but she couldn't stop herself. She knew that the headaches she causing Four were starting to annoy him but she made up for it by massaging his head each time. After yesterday's sim he had asked her to meet him in the Chasm after everyone had gone to sleep.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Lucas bemoaned dropping his head onto the table at dinner.

"Cause they're all sick bastards." Clarissa muttered placing her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"All my teeth were cracking and falling out today, how about you guys?" She asked eyeing the food on the table warily.

"Heights." Clarissa mumbled.

"Cockroaches." Lucas whispered shivering. Everyone turned to Greg expectantly. He shifted uncomfortably under their stares.

"Greg this is group sharing. So share or be voted off the island." Lucas said flatly. Greg huffed.

"Cottonballs." He muttered so low they could barely hear it. Clarissa, Lucas and Chimera all exchanged looks before they burst out laughing.

"Oh fuck you guys!" Greg snapped standing up from the table to storm off when Chimera grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'm sorry but come on! It's pretty fucking funny. And hey at least it has done the good deed of making us all laugh when all of us probably just want to curl into a ball and cry." Chimera offered still in small giggles. Greg rolled his eyes and sat down but only because Chimera had basically asked him to stay.

"How the fuck are you so deathly afraid of cottonballs?" Lucas smiled feeling a little better now that he was laughing. That and Clary was playing with his hair as she laid on his shoulder.

"Look when I was a kid I had cotton candy for the first time on one of the Candor celebration days." Greg explained mutilating the steak on his plate with his knife. Chimera's eyes began to fill with tears she was laughing so hard.

"Wait so you….please tell me you didn't—" Chimera tried to say between laughs.

"I went home and tried to eat a bag of cottonballs my mom kept in the bathroom thinking they were the same thing. They ended up clogging my throat and I almost choked to death." Greg grumbled shoving a huge piece of steak into his mouth. Chimera grinned.

"You were the kid that ate paste in school too weren't you?" Chimera cackled as a waded up napkin hit her in the face.

"Again fuck you Chimera." Greg said flatly giving her the finger.

* * *

Chimera arrived in the Chasm around midnight to find Four leaning against the railing waiting for her.

"Come on." He said climbing over the railing against the wall right next to the entrance. Chimera looked over the edged and noticed Four was standing on a protruding ledge. Even though the ledge was wide Chimera didn't feel comfortable climbing over.

"If you fall I promise to try and stop you so you can take me down with you." Four promised. Chimera shrugged. Was as good a compensation as any. She swung her leg over the edge and carefully climbed down the metal beams. The rocks were slick but she managed to make it down beside Four without falling to her death.

"Over here." Four said leading her against the wall under the bridge to directly beneath entrance to the Chasm.

"You can't keep shutting down the simulations." Four told her once they had both sat down on the ledge comfortably.

"Look it's just a reflex." Chimera defended.

"Well you're gonna to have to learn to fight that reflex because you're going to end up getting yourself killed." Four told her seriously. Chimera swallowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this ahead of the others but we're already in deep shit so I don't have a choice." Four said.

"Tell me what?" Chimera asked throwing a loose stone into the water.

"Stage three you have to go through all of your fears in front of all five leaders. They'll be watching you go through them the exact same way I have." Four explained. Chimera froze. They were going to watch everything and see her shut down the simulation. They would know right away that she was different. They would know she was Divergent.

"Oh my god! What the fuck am I going to do Four?" Chimera shouted verging on panic.

"Calm down!" Four told her harshly. Over the Chasm was not the place to have a panic attack. Chimera took a deep breath and looked at him the desperation clear in her eyes..

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Chimera whispered verging on tears.

"Not necessarily." Four said running his hands through his hair. "You just have to learn how to deal with the sims as a Dauntless instead of ripping yourself out of them."

"And how am I going to learn to do that in time for stage three?" Chimera sniffed staring at Four. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to go into your sims with you." Four told her and Chimera's eyes widened.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Again what makes Chimera a different form of Divergent is going to be KEY for later chapters.

Much Luv,

Rayn


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

Enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

Come Live in My Nightmares

"Chimera is everything alright?" Clarissa asked her as they went through their evening routine. Chimera kept her face neutral as she brushed her teeth wondering if she had somehow tipped of Clarissa subconsciously. She was going to be meeting Four at the sim room once everyone in the dorm was asleep, so around midnight.

"Besides the sims yeah. Why?" Chimera asked spitting her mouth full of toothpaste foam into the sink.

"It's just that you disappear for hours after your sims…" Clarissa trailed off.

"It's nothing personal. I just handle them better on my own." Chimera shrugged pulling out floss from her shower kit bag.

"I'm just…" Clarissa trailed off again and Chimera sighed needing to end this so Clarissa would go to sleep. "Well there's…"

"Just spit it out Clarissa." Chimera snap a little agitated.

"Is Eric still punishing you for the final rounds of fights?" Clarissa rushed out in one breath. Chimera looked at Clarissa in the mirror momentarily stunned into silence.

"No. Where'd you get that idea?" Chimera asked after a moment calming her features as to give nothing away even though it was the truth.

"It's just that I see the way he watches you. Plus there was that day when he was basically trying to blow Greg up with his mind because he had his arm around us." Clarissa added.

"Watches me?" Chimera questioned. She knew what Clarissa was talking about but in this case pretending to be clueless was her best option.

"The best way to describe it would be predatory I think." Clarissa summarized thoughtfully. Chimera turned to throw her floss in the garbage can. Predatory meant he was hunting her and that sent a thrill through Chimera. She had never been hunted or pursued by someone. Back in Amity she had been the one to approach Adam at the festival and what he did after could never be confused with hunting. It was following her around like a lost puppy dog.

"Thanks for the warning Clary. I'll keep my eyes open for sure." Chimera promised sounding as if the information was new and she was trying to process what it meant. Clarissa smiled before grabbing her kit bag and going back into the dorm.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to climb inside my head with me?" Chimera asked Four a few hours later as she climbed onto the metal sim chair.

"We really don't have a choice at this point." Four stated pulling out two boxes from the small bag he had brought with him. One box had her name on it and the other had his.

"I just don't want you to have to, you know, live my nightmare." Chimera told him shrugging. Four looked at her and smirked. Chimera was a lot kinder of a person then he had first thought she would be.

"Do you know where I got the nickname Four?" He asked her still smirking widely.

"It's a nickname?" Chimera asked feigning shock. Four shook his head wondering if Chimera got her sarcasm innately or if it was something she learned from her parents.

"Amar started calling me that during my sims." He explained pulling the wheelie chair and computer closer to Chimera. Chimera looked at him confused for a moment before understanding crossed her features.

"Wait…that means…...how the fuck can you only have four fears?" Chimera huffed crossing her arms completely jealous of Four's lack of fears.

"Just because I have only four doesn't mean they aren't pretty bad." He shrugged tapping the keyboard as he set up a block on the sim recording log. Chimera dropped her arms noting he had a valid point.

"True. So how does this work? Are you like some ghost voice in my head or are you actually there?" Chimera asked.

"I'm going to be going through everything with you like we're sharing the experience. However I've programmed it to run through all the catalogued sims it has for you." Four explained opening each of their injector cases. "So before we head in is there anything you can tell me about where some of those fears might come from?"

"Besides the obvious ones I know that the waves have something to do with my need for control. Other then that your guess is as good as any." She explained.

"Well that doesn't really help." Four told her turning to the table to grab her injector. Chimera shrugged wishing she could tell him more. A thought suddenly occurred to Chimera about what he had told her.

"So if Four's a nickname what's your real name?" Chimera asked as Four walked up to her injector in hand.

"That's something I just want to forget if you don't mind." He said softly positioning the needle at her neck.

"No problem. Four is pretty sexy—any way." Chimera smirked but flinched as he jabbed the needle into her neck. He quickly stuck himself with his own before placing both back into their cases. He quickly took a seat before crossing his arms on the chair beside Chimera's legs and dropping his head onto them, slipping into the sims with her.

* * *

"Four! Are you here?" Chimera asked panicked. She couldn't see any thing but she could hear people all around her.

"I'm right here Chimera." Chimera spun to the direction the voice was coming from. She squeaked when a hand touched her.

"Calm down." Four told her watching her bat away at the invisible hands touching her. Actually he was having a really hard time not laughing.

"You try not being able to see when people keep touching you!" Chimera snapped swatting away at the hands. She felt the tension build up in body. "And stop laughing at me you asshole!"

"Accept the fact you can't see." Four suggested biting his bottom lip to stop the laughter. He had learned that one of the perks of running the sims was that he got to see some pretty funny shit. This and the Greg's cottonballs being the funniest.

"It's not the not seeing part that's the problem. It's the fact that everyone else can." Chimera snarled.

"Maybe close your eyes and stop swatting at people." Four told her calmly but Chimera could hear the smile in his voice. Chimera growled swatting at another hand before she closed her eyes. Pushing her hands into her pockets she let the hands roam over her body. It took a couple minutes but the sim switched.

"See. That's how you beat a sim without shutting it down." Four congratulated her as thunder broke over them.

"Why do I feel like that was a backhanded compliment." Chimera muttered feeling the wind pick up.

"I am not looking forward this one." He grumbled watching the giant wave tower over them as it approached.

"You can swim right?" Chimera asked shouting loudly over the storm. She didn't hear the answer as the wave swept them off the rock. The cycle followed its normal pattern and she began to feel the signs that her body was pulling her out of the sim.

 _'NO!'_  She told herself forcing the churning of her stomach to stop. She broke the surface again right next to Four.

"You said it's about control so give up control!" Four yelled at her before they were over taken by another wave. He was starting to regret volunteering to go into her sims with her.

Chimera fought the water to surface again. If this sim was about control then she would have to relinquish it to get out of the cycle. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and relaxed all her muscles. She resisted her urge to swim as the water tossed and turned her about, letting it carry her around as it wished. The waves seemed to challenge her willingness to give up control as they slammed her around faster and harsher as time ticked by. Finally her body landed on a hard flat surface next to Four who was breathing hard.

"You have some serious control issues." Four panted bent over on all fours.

"You're telling me." Chimera panted standing up. Immediately after she said it a trickle of blood flowed out of the corner of her mouth. Chimera's hand flew to her mouth as she dropped to her knees hunching over.

"This one has always freaked me out a little." Four confessed watching Chimera kneel on the ground as blood poured out of her mouth. Chimera glared at him feeling her teeth begin to crack and pop out of her gums. It hurt so much.

"If you can't calm down you're going to have to pull them out. Prove to the sim you're not afraid." Four said kneeling in front of her. Chimera looked at him like he'd grown a second head. There was no way she was going to pull out her teeth. She let out a groan of pain as one of her molars cracked.

"Come on Chimera I know you can do it." Four encouraged her. Chimera nodded knowing it was the only way to beat the sim. She opened her mouth and let a flood of blood out onto the floor. Reaching inside her mouth she grabbed one of her teeth and yanked it out. She moaned deeply in pain but reached in to pull out another one. One of her front teeth shattered and she let out a gargled scream but it didn't stop her from pulling out another tooth.

The blood vanished from her mouth suddenly. Running her tongue along the inside of her mouth Chimera relaxed when she found all of her teeth in place and intact.

"I never want to do that again." Chimera deadpanned taking Four's outstretched hand to help her stand up.

"Wish I could say you won't but I'm not much of a liar." Four told her looking at the scene change. They were inside her sim cave. It wasn't too confined but it still made Four uncomfortable.

"Ommphhh." Chimera said as the air rush out of her lungs. A rock had slammed into her back knocking her to the ground. She heard the tell tale sound of rocks rumbling around as they began to tumbled towards the floor of the cave. She screamed as one landed painfully on her ankle. It was always small rocks before the bigger ones started piling on top of her slowly crushing her to death.

"You need—"

"Four don't even think about telling me to calm down while I'm in the process of being crushed to death." Chimera snarled kicking the heavy rock off her ankle.

"Are you afraid of confined spaces?" Four demanded quickly as the cave began to get smaller as the rocks took up more and more space.

"No." Chimera replied rolling to the side as a medium sized rock rolled past her.

"It's a cave so there has to be some sort of alcove you can crawl into." Four shouted dodging an even bigger boulder that dropped from the ceiling. Chimera looked around spotting the type of alcove Four was talking about. Running over she slid her body into the grove of the cave wall. It was a small space but nothing would be able to crush her here.

"Are you coming?" She shouted to Four.

"I'd rather be crushed thank you." Four snarled a particularly large rock slamming into his back.

Chimera shook her head as stones fell blocking her view of him. She felt the panic leave her as her mind settled on the idea that she could not be crushed anymore. The scene suddenly changed and Chimera found herself on her back ropes binding her ankles and hands spread eagle. Looking down she noticed all of her clothing was gone.

"Okay for this one I think you just need to close your eyes and control your breathing. Bring your heart rate down." Four instructed. Chimera looked over at him.

"Are you seriously covering your eyes right now?" She snapped.

"I don't wanna see all your lady bits again." Four snapped his hands still pressed over his eyes. He really hated the sims that involved nudity.

"That's more insulting then if you did look." Chimera said angrily. She wasn't afraid of public nudity by any means, but she was terrified of being helpless and naked.

"Just calm your fucking heart rate down and we can be done with this one." Four snapped frustrated.

"Alright, alright. Abnegation prude." Chimera huffed. Closing her eyes she began to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth. It reminded her of when her mother had taught her to do this when she was little and about to throw a fit. The thought made her smile and she relaxed into the memory of her mother's soothing voice. She felt the ropes disappear almost immediately. Opening her eyes she found herself on the floor full clothed.

"You can open your eyes Four." Chimera laughed standing up. He did slowly as if he didn't trust her. Looking around Chimera knew exactly which fear they were in.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this one." Four whispered looking around the gate.

"We know." A voice snarled in her ear. Chimera turned to Max.

"No you don't." Chimera snapped. Four watched with intense interest wondering what exactly the sim knew.

"We know." Johanna's voice called.

"No you don't you lying sack of shit!" Chimera shouted.

"Chimera you have to calm down or face it." Four shouted knowing the signs by now of when Chimera was on the path to ripping them out of the sim.

"We all know." Eric's cold voice called from the right again. Chimera felt her breathing become ragged as Eric's cold eyes ripped through her soul.

"It's not the real Eric Chimera." Four reminded her. Chimera shook her head forcing herself not to pull out of the sim.

"Do not say a thing young one." Her mother's soft voice called from her left. Chimera gasped turning to find her mother on her knees with Johanna holding a gun to her head.

"It's our consequence." Her father's voice called from the right. Chimera whipped to the right to see her father in the same situation only it was Eric holding the gun.

"Tell us what we already know!" Max shouted at her. She had no idea what to do.

"Four what do I do?" Chimera cried desperately looking between her two parents.

"There's really only one choice." He sighed pointing to her hip. Sims like these were never easy and he knew that personally.

Chimera looked down and for the first time she noticed the gun at her hip. Pulling it out she knew she wouldn't have enough time to shot both Eric and Johanna. There was only one choice. She looked up to Four with tears in her eyes.

"It's not real Chimera. Be brave." He comforted her his voice strong. Chimera nodded tears coming out of her eyes. Raising the gun to her temple she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Chimera blinked her eyes open finding herself back in the sim room with Four.

"That was not fucking fun at all." Four said turning his head to look over at Chimera as he sat up and popped his back into place.

"Are you trying to say that inside my head isn't a joyful play ground to run around in?" Chimera glared playfully.

"Yes. Fuck if I ever have to do that again I'm just fucking taking someone into my own landscape." Four muttered.

"So you're gonna let me inside your head then?" Chimera grinned eagerly. Four glared at her.

"Not a fucking chance." Four replied seriously. They stayed in the room for another few minutes discussing what had happened and what she should be doing on evaluation day. After they cleaned the room they walked silently through the halls until they reached the junction that would separate them. Chimera gave Four a quick hug before dashing down her hallway.

Four walked down a flight of stairs into the now empty Pit when he became aware of someone else's presence. He turned defensively to find Eric leaning against the wall. Judging by the look on Eric's face it was fair to assume Eric had seen Chimera hugging him.

"What the hell are you doing up so late with an initiate?" Eric growled his rage barely contained. He had almost said 'my initiate' but he caught himself in time.

"The exact opposite of what you would be doing." Four replied cooly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Eric snapped his fists clenching. Four was surprised how quickly Eric seemed to be losing control over his temper. This wasn't the cool calculated evil Eric he was use to dealing with on a daily basis.

"I think even you can figure that one out without help." Four smirked. He knew how much it bothered Eric when people questioned his intelligence. He saw Eric's body tense before a slow nasty smirk crossed his face.

"You're right." Eric said his voice laced with sarcasm. Four's eyebrows rose. "It's not like a stiff would even be able to stop blushing long enough to have sex with a girl."

"Maybe, but then again an intelligent Erudite would find non-procreative intimacy completely illogical." Four shot back. He knew he had hit a nerve when Eric began breathing harshly through his nose, an obvious sign he was trying to control an outburst.

"Watch your step Four." Eric warned.

"Always do Eric. Unlike you I don't like crushing people who happen to be standing around me." Four responded. "It might be why people like my company more than yours. Even late at night."

Four was provoking Eric and he knew it but for once Four felt like he and Eric were on a level mental playing field. Eric had always thrown the fact he was Abnegation in his face and terrorized him for the little things he knew about what Marcus had done to him. Now at least he could use Chimera to deflect Eric's attention away from brining up painful memories.

Eric took a threatening step towards Four. They hadn't exchanged blows since their own initiation but even then it had been brutal and painful for both of them. It would be worse now that they were both stronger and better practiced in their combat skills. Eric was about to strike when he stopped himself. Four hadn't taken up a stance. Instead Four was standing there with a slight smirk on his face almost daring Eric to hit him first.

' _He wants me to hit him.'_  Eric thought and it dawned on him. Four was obviously friends with Chimera since Four was far too Abnegation to be having sex with her and he wouldn't risk breaking the rules he had mentioned so much over the past two months. If Eric beat the shit out of Four Chimera would react badly to it. Hell Chimera had let Clarissa beat the shit out of her just so she wouldn't lose a friend. Eric relaxed his body and took a step back from Four.

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were." Four smirked walking away from Eric. Eric growled out loud and punched the wall behind him hating that Four had basically outsmarted him. He could feel the blood running over his fingers from where he had torn open the scabs on his knuckles. He really did need to stop punching walls to vent his frustration.

* * *

Chimera was almost back to the dorm when she realized she would have a huge problem getting back into her bunk. If someone caught her coming back at such a late hour it would create questions. Clary was a light sleeper so she would probably wake up as soon as Chimera opened the door, which fucking screeched every time someone opened it. Also one of the other initiates could report it to Eric that she had been out after curfew putting Four in a really bad spot. Rubbing a hand over the back of her neck as she tried to figure out what to do her fingers grazed over the string around her neck and she paused.

' _Can I use his office at night? He didn't say anything about time restrictions on when I could use his office to crash. And he did say he wanted me in the dorm as little as possible. And we don't have sims tomorrow so I don't have to worry about sleeping in.'_  Her mind made up Chimera turned around and headed for Eric's office. Opening the door with the key Chimera kicked off her shoes and flopped down heavily onto the couch grabbing the afghan to cover herself with. The room seemed off without Eric in it. She was so run down from going through all of her sims in one shot that she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Eric stepped into Max's office the afternoon after catching Four creeping around after hours with Chimera. To say that Eric wasn't in the best of moods was an understatement. He bottled it up for later as he took a seat across from Max's desk.

"Now that you've read over the basic concept plans what do you think?" Max asked getting right to the point.

"I'm in." Eric replied quickly. The files Max had given him were basically the concept of changing how to government was run allowing for more Factions to have a say in things. Eric wasn't opposed to this change as it would give him a chance to move farther up the political ladder.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Max smiled reaching into his desk and pulling out a file. "This is our top priority right now. They pose a danger to the system, old and new, and they need to be dealt with immediately."

Eric reached over and took the file Max was holding out to him. "Your priority is going to be identifying them and then the others will implement the procedures laid out in that file."

"Alright." Eric nodded stuffing the file into his jacket before standing. He gave Max a final nod before he left the room to go to his office. On the way there he couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was he was getting into and the possible ways it was going to benefit his future. Thinking the possibilities over he opened the door to his office.

' _Speaking of futures.'_  Eric smiled slightly finding Chimera on his office couch again. He wondered why she was here considering there were no sims today.  _'She must have slept her overnight.'_ He grinned feeling his bad mood lifting. She had come here instead of going to Four's room, or even the dorm. Silently closing the door he went over to his desk and quietly put the file from Max into his lockable drawer. Hanging his jacket on his desk chair he walked over to couch and crouched down beside it.

"Chi." He called softly. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Chi why are you in my office?" Eric demanded his voice borderline angry hoping to shock her awake. It worked as her eyes flew open before turning to him. Chimera felt her body flush with embarrassment and guilt as she flung herself into a sitting position. She hadn't meant to sleep long enough for him to find her here.

"I'm so sorry I just…fell asleep and, yeah, I didn't mean to be here this late." She rushed out patting down her braids nervously as she avoided looking at him.

Eric let out a small chuckle enjoying her nervous behaviour. It didn't last long as he remembered why she probably needed the extra sleep. "Is there a reason you were so exhausted you had to come to my office to sleep overnight?"

Chimera looked over at Eric debating what she should say. Judging by the look he was giving her he either knew or had an idea what she had been up to last night. Knowing minority what Eric's temper could be like she knew lying would get her in even more trouble if he did know. Not to mention Four would also be in deep shit if she lied and got caught, but Four could also get in trouble if she told the whole truth. It was a no win situation really.

"I'm having trouble with certain sims and was trying to figure out what to do about it." Chimera shrugged. She was getting better at finding the half truth to things. Eric stared at her. She wasn't lying to him as he hadn't asked who she was with last night. He could push for the answer but if Four was helping her with her sims then that meant there was something happening in her sims that could jeopardize her rankings during the landscapes. If Four was helping give her an edge for the landscapes he wasn't going to intervene as Chimera ending up Factionless was the worst thing that could happen in his life right now.

"Are you that worried? You're ranked near the top right now." Eric asked deciding not to push the issue. She was in his office after all, not Four's bedroom.

"I'm always going to be worried." Chimera replied honestly suddenly finding her cuticles fascinating.

"Just don't go jumping into other peoples sims and you should be fine." Eric smirked. Chimera momentarily froze thinking he knew about Four going into her sims but relaxed when she realized he was talking about what she did for Clarissa.

"That I can promise. Sims are hard enough when they're your own." She laughed softly looking up at him.

"Still tired?" He asked concerned.

"Not really. Makes a difference when you can sleep without worrying about people attacking you in the middle of the night to go play Capture the Flag." Chimera teased earning a grin from Eric.

"You know I have been wondering about that night. Did someone tip you off that we were coming?" Eric asked. Chimera looked at him perplexed.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Cause you and Clarissa were both fully dressed." He stated still smiling. It was something he found himself doing a lot more when he was alone with her.

"I have been sleeping fully dressed since I got here just in case something like that happened." Chimera laughed. "And I'm not sorry you didn't get to see anything good."

"All good things come to those who wait." Eric told her huskily. Chimera played with the end of her braid nervously. She just didn't know what to do when he came onto her so blatantly. Sensing her discomfort Eric stood and walked over to his desk.

"I'm not kicking you out because I don't mind you spending the night in here, but I'm gonna be working on some paper work for at least the next hour." Eric said wishing he didn't have to get the reports done for rankings within the next two hours.

"Oh I understand. I have to go shopping for some stuff anyways." Chimera replied pulling on her runners.

"Flex isn't picking shit out for you again is he?" Eric asked darkly remembering the dress Flex had picked for her before.

"Nah not this time. But thanks for reminding me cause I need to get shoes to match the dress from that day." She said thoughtfully walking to the door. "Thanks for letting me crash." She said before walking out the door.

* * *

"First time you haven't hurled. Congrats." Four laughed pulling the sensor off his head the following day. She had finally managed to stay in a sim alone without shutting it down.

"Looks like our late night rendezvous paid off. You know after your performance you can be the stiffy inside me anytime." Chimera whispered seductively wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugghhh please stop doing that!" Four begged glaring at her. He was never really going to get use to Chimera's forwardness. His Abnegation up bringing made him want to bolt out of the room when she said things like that. Chimera laughed before looking over at Four. For the first time since they had started the sims he wasn't holding his head in pain.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for not giving you a headache?" Chimera teased smiling.

"I would but I miss the head massages." Four replied cheekily. Chimera rolled her eyes.

"Get over here." She laughed beckoning him with her hand. Four grinned and rolled his wheelie chair over. Taking his usual place between her knees he relaxed as her hands massaged his head. Moving her fingers to the back of his skull Chimera let them travel down over his neck and shoulder muscles slightly.

"Whoa. Why are you so tense?" Chimera asked as she began kneading the muscles in his shoulders. Four let his head drop forward onto his chest. His little Abnegation voice was telling him it was wrong to let her touch him like this but the Dauntless side was beating it down with a hammer telling it to shut up because it felt amazing.

"Final evaluations are two weeks away and it's not looking too good for the most of the transfers." Four confessed. He felt her hands stop momentarily before continuing to rub up his neck and back down into his shoulders.

"All of us?" Chimera asked quietly. She knew there was nothing she could do to help Clarissa in stage 2 and 3 so she had to focus on worrying about herself.

"Only two of you are really in no jeopardy and one is bouncing back and forth over the cut line." Four told her without giving her names. "The rest are right at the bottom."

"Do a lot of transfers get cut normally?" Chimera asked digging her thumbs into his back where it was particularly tight. Four let out a small hiss before answering.

"Your class is the first one to have more transfers going into stage two than Dauntless born. But only two of you are showing real strength in stage two." Four sighed flinching as she dug into a particularly bad knot on the right side of his neck.

"How many were cut from your class?" She asked.

"They cut it at 45% so 14 initiates made it through." Four told her.

"Were you and Eric the only transfers?"

"No. There were 4 transfers and 10 Dauntless born. The Dauntless born had a really large number of initiates last year." Four added.

"How did people react to you and Eric ranking top?" She asked curiously. She looked down as Four tilted his head to look at her. He had a smirk on his face.

"Most people didn't give a shit about Eric. They were more in awe of the Abnegation runt with four fears ranking first." He smiled. Chimera smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No wonder there's bad blood between you two." Chimera laughed.

"It's more then that Chimera. Definitely more then that." Four told her moving away from her and to the computer. Chimera had come to learn that this was Four's way of telling her that the subject was closed. Hopping off the table Chimera left the room and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. She didn't need to crash in Eric's office today so instead she decided to have lunch with her friends who had mentioned they were feeling neglected by her.

* * *

"Remember there are no cuts until after stage three. Think of this as a progress report if you want." Four announced after lunch was done. All the initiates had been told to meet in the combat room to get the current stage two rankings. "Something you should know though is that only the top ten will be kept this year. Meaning after stage three five of you will be Factionless."

With that he turned, clicked a button on the controller in his palm and the hologram board appeared. This time all of the initiates' names were ranked on it.

"How the fuck is she first?" Amber furiously screamed pointing at Chimera.

"Mathematically it's because everyone else is ranked below me. Logically it's because you suck." Chimera smirked. Four let out a small chuckle and Eric grinned. Chimera talking logic was pretty sexy.

"I swear to god I'm gonna—"

"Gonna what?" Greg cut in standing between Chimera and Amber. "Take count of the odds before you make threats Amber."

Chimera placed a calming hand on Greg's shoulder blade. He looked over his shoulder at giving her a clear look that said he wasn't going to move before looking back at Amber. "Know where you're ranked Amber. On the board and with everyone here."

Amber quickly looked around the room for support and found that no one would make eye contact with her. She was on her own in taking on Chimera apparently. Looking back she saw that Chimera had been flanked by Lucas and Greg, who had put his arm across Chimera's shoulders in a clear sign of solidarity with the now number one ranked initiate. Chimera had the respect and loyalty of the top Dauntless born and transfer initiate leaving Amber to stew over the fact that Chimera was basically untouchable.

Four watched the spectacle in front of him thinking it was completely ridiculous but he did love watching Eric react to it. He knew Eric was about to blow a gasket when Greg had looped his arm over Chimera's shoulders. If it had still been the one on ones Four would have stopped Greg from intervening but since it was the sims Greg was relatively safe physically from Eric. Four smirked catching Eric's eye and raised an eyebrow flicking his eyes quickly to Greg's arm then back to Eric. The unspoken suggestion was understood loud and clear.

"If you fuckers are done with your bitch fight you can fucking head up to the sim room. NOW!" Eric snapped causing more than a few of the initiates to jump. He was internally raging and barely keeping it under control.

"Lead the way Eric." Four smirked knowing Eric would be watching the first few rounds of sims today. So he had to go up there anyways and wouldn't be able to say no without making a scene. Plus Eric wouldn't be able to get between Chimera and Greg, which absolutely delighted Four. Eric turned and stormed off towards the sim room not waiting to see if the initiates scurried after him.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to step in. I know you can handle her." Greg apologized quickly as everyone began making there way out of the room. "I was just worried about your side an all."

"Greg isn't there something in the Dauntless manifesto about standing up for people?" Chimera smiled up at him.

"Yeah I just thought you might be offended." Greg replied leading the way out of the combat room. They were the last initiates to leave with Four trailing behind them listening intently to their conversation. Four was seriously hoping that Eric had competition in Greg. Hopefully it could push Eric off the edge of sanity and the Chasm.  _'More likely he would just kill Greg before that happened.'_

"Not at all. I'd rather know people have my back then have to puff my chest out like an ape because I feel like I don't." Chimera told him her arm snaking around his waist. Greg was turning out to be a really great friend to her and that made Chimera happy. They walked together to the sim room hallway and took a seat beside each other. Four walked past them into the room where Chimera guessed Eric already was with a huge smirk on his face.

"GREG!" Eric shouted from the door seconds after Four had entered. Greg swallowed slightly nervous as he walked into the room. Eric sent a glare Chimera's way before he slammed the door.

"Well that was just down right scary." Lucas said.

"Probably doesn't like people standing up for each other." Carson muttered. Most of the Dauntless born murmured their agreement with Carson's statement. Chimera relaxed that the general consensus of the group was that instead of having anything to do with Eric being personally mad with her, which she was pretty sure was the actual truth.

As time ticked by Chimera watched everyone else get called in one by one, some by Eric and some by Four until she was the only one left sitting in the hallway.

"Come on Chimera. You're the last one today." Four called from the doorway. Chimera walked into the room and released the breath she was holding. Eric wasn't in the room.

"I put you last in the order since I knew he was going to be here today." Four explained as they took up their usual spots. "His meeting with Hector started 30 minutes ago so I knew he'd have to leave before it was your turn."

"How bad of a mood was he in?" Chimera asked reclining into the chair.

"Pretty bad. Had to grab the syringe out of his hand for Greg's session." Four said. "Wasn't going to risk letting him around Greg with anything sharp."

"He's such a tool." Chimera exasperated.

"And yet you still seem to encourage him some how." Four pointed out opening her case. Eric hadn't been happy to say the least when he saw that Chimera was last on the rotation order. Actually tired to change it but Four flat out refused to give Eric his access code.

"Would you just prick me already stiffy?" Chimera demanded wanting this conversation to end. Four looked over seeing Chimera's torn expression. The Abnegation in him sympathized with her even though he couldn't understand falling, if that's what had happened, for a guy like Eric.

* * *

"You look like shit little bro." Flex joked as Lucas walked by him in the hallway.

"Feel like it too." Lucas grumbled. He stopped walking when Flex put a hand on his shoulder.

"You never have to go through them again once you make it through." Flex comforted.

"That's good to know." Lucas grumbled again running his hands through his hair multiple times. The nervous action worried Flex.

"Where are you in the rankings?" Flex asked concerned.

"I'm second behind Chimera." Lucas told him and Flex let out the breath he had been holding.

"Is it Clary?" He then asked going down the list of things that could be bothering is brother.

"She's ranked tenth so she's safe. For now." Lucas stressed rubbing his hands over his face. "But she's really worried that Eric is making Chimera's life hell for what Chimera did in the one on one's. She can't afford to be distracted when she's literally one rank away from being Factionless."

"Hey, hey. Relax. I'll check Eric if I have to so don't you, or Clary worry about it okay? And I'm pretty sure Chimera can handle herself where Eric is concerned." Flex said hoping to alleviate some of his brother's stress.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Lucas thanked hugging his brother and patting him on the back before heading down to the Dauntless born dorm.

* * *

Chimera had barely made it through the door to Eric's office after her sim session when it was forcefully slammed behind her. Startled she backed up as Eric's body moved towards her until he had her caged against the door one hand just above each of her shoulders. Chimera looked up at him wide eyed noticing his tense muscles and deep hard nasal breathing. He was pissed.

"From now on you don't touch Greg and he doesn't touch you." Eric ordered his voice dark.

"Excuse me?" Chimera demanded stunned. There was no way he had just said that.

"You heard me crystal clear Chi." Eric said leaning in so his mouth hovered inches from hers. If he leaned in just a little more he could mark her lips as his own, give her a taste of what she had to look forward too after she made it through initiation. But he couldn't and he fucking hated it.

"I can touch and be touched by whom ever I choose." Chimera glared up at him. He was so close she could almost taste him and holy shit did she want too. So much so it scared her.

"No you can't. I've made it clear multiple times what's going to happen after you pass initiation." Eric's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Yes you've made it crystal clear you're going to try to fuck me after initiation." Chimera snapped. She saw Eric's jaw tighten and his body leaned in closer to her but she wasn't backing down. How could she get so turned on and he wasn't even touching her.

"Watch how you to talk to me." Eric warned his eyes daring her to push him further. Chimera was losing control fast being so enveloped by his presence and needed to regain it quickly.

"Then let me make it clear. You can try what ever the fuck you want if I make it through initiation but that in no way guarantees I'd ever let you fuck me." Chimera hissed her anger getting the better of her. Eric was taken back by her comment but didn't let it show. "You may call it fair game Eric but back in Amity it's called open season. There are a shit ton of single guys other then you in Dauntless and you can't fucking control me."

"Keep it up Chi. She what happens if you keep pushing me. Once you're a member I can make all of their lives a living hell if you so much as fucking look at them the wrong way." He threatened his fingers cracking he was pressing them so hard into the wall.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret that just maybe the Erudite shit head you really are will understand." Chimera snarled. "I can and will isolate myself from everyone to protect them from you. I am not afraid of being alone on the outside looking in. I lived my life that way before and I have no problem doing it again to protect other people."

Chimera ducked under his arm and stormed from his office slamming the door behind her before he could reply. No one was going to have control over her. Ever.

Eric stood there assessing what had just happened and what type of damage control he was going to have to lay down over the next few days. He had flipped out because Greg wasn't restrained by the rules like he was and was obviously getting close to Chimera. Eric wouldn't admit it out loud but he was worried about Chimera liking someone else who could be openly affectionate before he got the chance.

* * *

Chimera arrived at the dining hall after most people had already eaten and left. There were maybe a handful of full members she didn't know sitting around chatting over cake. Scanning the tables she saw one with relatively full bowls of food still sitting on it. Making her way over she plopped down harshly into the seat. Not long after she sat down a huge body took the seat across from her.

"You okay?" Flex asked as Chimera violent scooped food from the bowls onto her plate muttering under her breath. Chimera just looked up at him momentarily before she began muttering and stuffing food into her mouth.

"What'd he do?" Flex sighed. Chimera's fork full of chicken stopped halfway to her mouth.

"Who are you talking about?" Chimera played dumb putting her chicken in her mouth. Flex gave her an 'are you serious' look. Chimera just kept eating while staring at him like she had her first day in Dauntless.

"Don't start that freaky staring shit again. And I'm his only friend moody so I know he's got a thing for you." Flex whispered moving as close to her as the table would allow. Chimera stopped shoving food into her mouth and looked up at Flex.

"He can take his thing and shove it in a meat grinder." She replied seriously reaching for another lukewarm piece of chicken.

"Ouch. Remind me never to get on your dark side." Flex laughed trying to lighten her bad mood.

"Just don't try to tell me who I can hang out with and things will be just peachy." Chimera said before she could stop herself. She hadn't meant to actually kind of tell Flex what Eric had done.

"Ahhh. So that's what he did. Doesn't surprise me." Flex shook his head wondering how Eric could even think that something like that would fly with Chimera.

"The fact you're not surprised reinforces my decision to tell him to take a hike." Chimera replied tearing into a bread roll with her teeth.

"Out of curiosity who was he telling you to stay away from exactly?" Flex asked though he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Greg. And then every single guy in Dauntless." Chimera added. Flex looked at her a moment before he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" She demanded pushing her finished plate aside. She had missed cake because of her argument with Eric. He was really on her shit list now.

"Look Eric tends to do really stupid things when he's…well you know." Flex said between laughs.

"No I don't know." Chimera snapped.

"I guess being from Amity you wouldn't have had much exposure to what jealousy can do to people. Especially someone with the emotional maturity of a toddler." Flex told her quietly still smiling. Chimera looked up at Flex curiously. He was right when he said she didn't have much exposure to jealousy.

"Jealousy?" Chimera questioned her anger diminishing fractionally.

"He's extremely territorial. Like move a pen on his desk and he may stab you with it territorial." Flex explained.

"He's not going to go after Greg is he?" Chimera said rising from the table in case she had to go warn Greg. "Also I'm not his fucking territory."

"Sit down. His Erudite up bringing wouldn't let him make a stupid mistake like that." Flex said removing her worry. "But it's partially that upbringing that's created the conflict in his personality. His Erudite upbringing versus his Dauntless temperament. And I never said you were, just that he may think you are."

Chimera was thoughtful for a moment. If it was one thing she could relate to it was being torn about who you are. That didn't excuse his behaviour on any level though.

"Just another reason I should stay the fuck away from him even if I make it through initiation." Chimera shrugged.

"You'll make it. Lucas told me about the progress rankings." Flex explained when Chimera looked up at him startled. She had initially thought he somehow new about her Divergence. She was really becoming paranoid about it lately.

"Anything can happen in stage three." She shrugged. Flex let out a frustrated sigh. Part of him wanted to encourage Chimera to run for the hills when it came to Eric. But the part that was best friends with Eric, which couldn't forget that Eric saved him from staying stationed at the fence permanently wanted to see who Eric could be with the right girl. And he knew deep down that Chimera was that girl.

"Chimera people who excel in stage two don't tend to fuck up in stage three." Flex pointed out. He knew with her being angry and upset with Eric this conversation wasn't going to go the way he wanted so he tried a different tactic. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Maybe." Chimera replied absentmindedly twirling her butter knife around her fingers wondering if Flex had been serious about not being able to hurt Eric with one. She was so pissed right now she was almost tempted to test that theory.

"Recognize that sometimes an apology isn't a verbal thing." Flex told her before he got up from the table and left.  _'Cause there's no way Eric will ever say 'I'm sorry' to anyone.'_ Flex thought heading back to his apartment.

"FLEX!" Chimera shouted running to catch up to him. Flex stopped and waited just inside the hallway for her to catch up to him.

"I promise I will in exchange for a favour." Chimera offered. Flex turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "I need somewhere to crash since Amber was making threats and well the place I would go to is kinda a hot zone right now."

"I really shouldn't cause you're an initiate." Flex sighed obviously torn.

"You're not involved in initiation so it's not against any of the rules." Chimera replied quickly.

"You sure?" Flex asked. She looked so desperate he really wasn't going to be able to say no even if it was.

"Trust me. I am very well versed in initiate relation policy." Chimera deadpanned.

"Alright. But this makes us even for keeping my brother's girl in Dauntless." Flex told her as he began to lead the way to his apartment.  _'If Eric finds out about this he's going to skin me. With a butter knife.'_

"Deal." Chimera smiled. Flex stopped suddenly and looked back at her.

"Pull your hood over your face. I'd rather not have certain people find out I've got you in my room." Flex muttered. Chimera rolled her eyes but did as he asked.

"It's probably more to protect my reputation if anything." Chimera muttered following Flex with her head down until they were safely inside his room. Looking around the room two words came to Chimera's mind. Bachelor pad.

"I'd offer to take the floor but I'm not sure I could find it." Chimera told Flex. She moved into the room and almost took a nose dive when she tripped on a pair of boots concealed by a dirty t-shirt.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Flex hummed belly flopping onto his bed.

"Just for curiosities sake is there anything that, you know, could gnaw off one of my legs in the middle of the night because you forgot to feed it?" Chimera questioned half serious as she pushed things against the wall to make room on the floor for herself.

"I did have a roommate but not sure what happened to him. Could explain that weird smell when the heat turns on…" Flex smirked rolling onto his back. Chimera gave Flex a startled look not sure if he was joking.

* * *

AN: I know this looks like every other the OC initiate places first thing but trust me it's not going there. Something is going to happen during her landscape...hehehehehe. The next chapter will be up probably in a week since it has a lot of material to cover. But can't you just wait until the end of initiation. I am up for suggestions if you have any of course!

Much Luv,

Rayn


	10. Giving Pleasure through Pain

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR THE CONCEPT. I DO WISH I OWNED JAI COURTNEY THOUGH!

**_ ANNOUNCEMENT: THE USB KEY WITH ALL MY STORY CHAPTERS WAS ACCIDENTALLY PULLED OUT BEFORE IT COULD BE EJECTED PROPERLY AND ALL MY CHAPTERS WERE DELETED. IF ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW I CAN GET THEM BACK PLEASE LET ME KNOW VIA PM. OTHERWISE PLEASE UNDERSTAND IT IS GOING TO TAKE ME TIME TO REWRITE THE 6 CHAPTERS I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN. I'M SORRY BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME ON THIS ONE. _ **

AN: Alright one thing I have hated about other fanfictions is the zero concept of time and care when it comes to getting a tattoo. I am not of course speaking about those that used the weird pad things from the movie. For those of you who don't know anything about tattoos know this: They take time to do, they're done using two or more needles (Outline and filler) they have to be padded for the night after you get it and then washed once with soap. After that you use non-scented/unperfumed lotion on it after. Personally I hated the lotion the most out of the process cause it burns like fucking iodine.

Also I may have lied. Due to the amount of fabulous sexy content I wanted to put in this chapter Carmine will not be making an appearance. But I hope you can forgive that because it was sacrificed for the good of mounting sexual tension.

**READ THIS SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SETTING OF THE STORY! IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN!**

I did not like the whole 'Social Experiment' twist in the story so I am eliminating that and instead using the idea that this is a post War Society.

I am using the movie version of Eric because he was SOOOOOO hot.

This story takes place the year after Four and Eric initiated and the year before Tris.

Most of the characters will stay in cannon however some may shift slightly as I write deeper into their personalities and as I morph the story.

Anything written in  _italics_  signifies thinking.

Enjoy!

Chapter Ten:

Giving Pleasure through Pain

Chimera groaned refusing to let her body wake up as she tried to ignore the insistent banging on the door the following morning.

"FLEX WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Chimera and Flex both shot up wide-awake in pure terror. It was Eric banging on the door.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! HECTOR NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU." Eric barked from the other side of the door.

"Uh…no he doesn't!" Flex shouted back quickly. Chimera gave Flex a look clearly telling him how lame of a reply that had been. He waved his hand around signalling that he didn't think she could do any better.

"FLEX!" Eric shouted banging even harder. Chimera swatted at Flex's hands as he tried to grab her from the bed and shove her underneath it. There was no way in hell she was going under the bed. She may never be seen again if she did.

"Flex whatever skank you have in there can wait until later." Eric snapped. Flex saw Chimera about to shout at the door so he threw his body off the bed and slapped a hand over her mouth. She glared at him but resisted the urge to bite his hand.

"I'll meet him in his office in twenty minutes you shit head!" Flex shouted back.

"Oh twenty minutes. She should feel real special now." Eric smirked hoping he would have at least caused Flex to get slapped. He banged on the door once for good measure before walking away heading back towards his own apartment.

"Why are you even friends with him?" Chimera questioned after Flex had removed his hand.

"That is a very complicated answer." Flex replied standing up.

"Do I have to cover my face again?" Chimera asked getting up and following Flex to the door.

"Let me make sure he isn't still out there first. Otherwise you might just be stuck here." Flex warned bracing his side against the door as he opened it the tiniest bit. He wouldn't put it past Eric to force his way into his place. After nothing happened he opened it wide enough so he could stick his head out.

"Coast is clear." Flex announced opening the door completely. Chimera flipped up her hood as she walked out the door. She said a quick thanks to Flex before darting down the hall.

* * *

Eric stomped around his apartment wondering just what the hell he could do to fix his problem with Chimera. He'd gone to his office in the middle of the night thinking he would find her there only to find it empty. Not caring if he woke them up Eric had also gone down to the dorms to see if she was there only to come up empty again. He'd slammed the door to the dorm behind him startling all of the initiates when he left.

She hadn't been in the dorm or in his office. That meant she'd slept somewhere else. She was a decently liked person so there were a lot of people she could have asked to crash with. Four being the main one and that burned him on a deeply personal level. Obviously she was still absolutely pissed with him and he had to fix that immediately.

His biggest concern was that there was only a short time left before she became a member. There was a lot of damage that could be done to his chances if she stayed mad at him while hanging out with Greg. Frustrated he paced in front of the fireplace. How could he get her to think about him positively when he couldn't even touch her? If he could touch there would be nothing but positive, heated things for her to think about.

As he paced by his bookshelf for the tenth time something caught his eye and he picked it up. This could definitely be a possibility. Something like this was dependant on a lot of things he didn't know about Chimera but if it paid off the reward would be huge. He knew she would be busy in the fear landscape room for at least the next few hours so he had just enough time to execute his plan.

* * *

"Alright initiates in just under two weeks you'll be coming up here to this room for stage three." Lauren explained as she guided them into dark room that had the word 'Dauntless' sprayed painted on the wall. They had walked over the glass ceiling floor that Chimera was already familiar with to get there. As they had walked over the glass panels she had momentarily considered shoving Amber towards where the missing panel was.

"However the next time you see this room it will look nothing like it does now." Four continued guiding them back out of the room. "Using all the information the computer has gathered during your sims the computer is going to generate a landscape containing all your fears."

"That means that for stage three you will be brought into this room and have to go through your fear landscape. You will be judged on how well you handle the fears but most importantly and heavily weighed is the time it takes you to get through all of them." Lauren explained.

"Why don't we just do it in the sim room?" Rory asked. Four glared at him harshly. Chimera had learned many things about Four and one of them was that he HATED when people interrupted.

"If you shut up we can probably answer all your questions before you have to ask them." Four snapped causing Rory to shrink back behind Anthony. Most of the initiates were intimidated by Four, unlike Eric who most were terrified of.

"Anyways the difference is that you will be aware that it's a simulation in the landscape so the evaluation team can assess your combined mental and physical capabilities." Lauren explained.

"Evaluation team?" Carson asked earning her own glare from Four.

"All five leaders will be hooked up to the computer watching you go through your landscapes like I have been doing." Four explained his patience thin. A few of the initiates looked fearful and Chimera wondered if it was because a few of them had Eric in one of their sims.

"If that's all Lauren is going to be taking you into her landscape to give you a feel for what it's like. Again the next time you see this room will be on your evaluation day." Four explained moving to the side. Chimera tuned out as Lauren listed off her various fears and started assigning random ones to everyone.

"Chimera, getting thrown out of Dauntless. And you're up first." Lauren pointed. Chimera wanted to laugh knowing she was in no way scared of being thrown out of Dauntless. If that happened she could surely survive and there were much worse things that could happen to her. This could actually be fun considering it didn't scare her in the least.

Chimera entered the room with Lauren after Four injected them. About 20 minutes later Lauren burst through the door scarring the initiates and causing Four to look over in question. He quickly injected Lucas before moving to the door.

"You're insane." Lauren panted over her shoulder into the landscape room. Chimera trotted out behind her grinning.

"Can't you program that thing to be like I don't know a petting zoo or dance party?" Chimera grinned at Four. He just rolled his eyes.

"Lucas you're up." Lauren called. She sent Chimera a bewildered look before closing the door behind Lucas after he entered.

"What did you do?" Four demanded.

"Well I started by calling everyone names, then I ran around making monkey sounds and to finish it off bent over and told them to kiss my Chasm." Chimera grinned like a child who just got away with something extremely naughty.

"Do NOT do that on evaluation day." Four told her firmly.

"I promise." Chimera drawled. She went over and joined the rest of the initiates as each of them was called into the landscape room one after the other. They finished the whole rotation just before lunch and began making there way down to the dining hall as a group.

"Four was that supposed to be different then what we did a few nights ago?" Chimera whispered careful that no one around them heard.

"Normally people aren't aware that they're in a simulation so the landscape is different. It will work in your favour because your advantages won't stand out as much. Unless you pull out and vomit." Four whispered.

"I'm a girl, not my job to pull out." Chimera smirked.

"I didn't hear that." Four snapped blushing.

"Your blush says otherwise." Chimera teased as they entered the dining hall together. "Mind if I sit with you?" Chimera asked gesturing to the table Four was heading to.

"Don't you normally sit with Lucas and his brother's friends?" Four asked.

"Yeah but then I run the risk of Eric joining us and I'm not sure how long I could resist the urge to stab him if he did." Chimera shrugged.

"Take a seat." Four laughed gesturing to the seat beside him. His presence wouldn't stop Eric from sitting with them but at least he would have a front row seat for the show if Eric did. However a few minutes later that possibility disappeared as Four's friends joined them at the table taking up all the surrounding seats.

"Chimera this is Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, and Gabe." Four introduced. "Lauren you just met and she was training the Dauntless born during stage one."

"I remember. Nice to meet all of you." Chimera smiled digging into her lunch.

"Like wise." Zeke replied smiling.

"I wanna fight you." Shauna announced causing the whole table to look at her stunned. "What?" She demanded.

"That is not how you ask someone to spar." Zeke told her. Four let out a laugh as Chimera sat there uncomfortably.

"That's how I ask." Shauna shot back then looked over at Chimera expectantly. "Well?"

"Uhh…" Chimera looked around wondering if this was normal. "After initiation is done sure."

"Awesome. Heard you have a mean arm bar." Shauna grinned bouncing in seat excitedly.

"That she does." Four agreed as conversation then turned to their own initiation experience and matches. Chimera was enjoying herself when she noticed the room quiet down slightly. That could only mean one thing.

Eric walked into the dining hall always enjoying the way his presence was met with silence and discomfort. It meant people noticed when he walked into a room. Looking around the room as he walked he stopped when his eyes met Chimera's icy stare.

Chimera hated how confident and unaffected Eric looked right now. Obviously he hadn't taken what she said as truth or he would have been in a bad mood. She wanted to remind him that though he had the control in Dauntless she had all the power when it came to her. Slowly she dragged her eyes down his body and back up. She raised a dismissive eyebrow and snorted before turning back to Lauren who was telling a story.

Eric's mouth almost dropped open in shock. Chimera had not just eye fucked him and then acted like he didn't measure up. It enraged him more then if she had just walked right up to him and slapped him where he was standing. He stormed over to the table Tony was sitting at and took a seat.

Chimera had to resist actually patting herself on the back for what she had just done to Eric. And judging by the loud slamming of a plate from Eric's general direction it had worked.

"So can we see it?" Shauna asked loudly. Chimera snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the question had been directed at her.

"See what?" Chimera asked biting into her apple.

"The scar stupid." Shauna replied rolling her eyes. Chimera's whole body froze. She still had the stitches in and no one had seen the wound other then Leena and Katie. She hadn't thought about her scar or that night in at least a month and even then the thoughts were only fleeting. To her the scar represented her failure in combat and showing it off was only reminding everyone that someone ranked so far below her had managed to hurt her badly.

"Some other time." Chimera said quickly rising from the table and almost running out of the dining hall.

"Nice going Shauna." Zeke snapped. Shauna gave him a confused look not understanding. Looking around she saw everyone else giving her the same pissed off look.

"What?" She demanded. Four got up from the table and left. His shift in the Control room started in five minutes anyway.

* * *

Chimera rushed through the Pit and up to the Dauntless clothing store. There were a few members milling about looking at things but Chimera didn't care. Looking over she spotted Katie filing her nails behind the counter.

"Hey." Chimera greeted walking up to her. They really hadn't spoken about the whole being related thing since Chimera had found out and then been stabbed right after.

"Well hey there stranger. How's the gut?" Katie greeted her with a smile. The smile fell when she saw Chimera shift uncomfortably.

"Hey bitches shops closed for the next hour!" Katie shouted to the people in the store. A few grumbled disagreement but none outwardly challenged Katie. Probably the best idea since she had access to all their points.

"Thanks." Chimera whispered as Katie walked past her to flip over the closed sign on the door before sliding it shut and bolting it.

"So what's up? Remember eyes everywhere." Katie whispered back referring to the cameras.

"Oh I know. I was just hoping to get my stitches taken out." Chimera shrugged. Katie smiled softly knowing Chimera had sought her out to talk using the stitches as a plausible excuse.

"Lay your ass down on the counter and I'll get my nail scissors." Katie winked. Chimera smiled before climbing up onto the store counter and lying down. Katie dug around behind the counter before standing up holding a tiny pair of scissors in her hands.

"What's rattling around in that head of yours?" Katie asked smiling.

"Did you know about me?" Chimera ventured trying to keep her question as vague as possible. It was something she had wanted to know since she first found out Katie was her aunt.

"Of course." Katie smirked pulling up Chimera's shirt to exposed the stitches.

"That's cool." Chimera smiled softly. It warmed her heart that her dad had told his sister about her. She would have understood if he hadn't but it made her feel less like a dirty secret.

"If I had to guess it was tough watching from the sidelines for so long." Katie sighed cutting the first stitch string and tugging it out gently. Her comment was smart in that it would sound like she was talking about Chimera's stab wound not about her dad.

"I'd never consider it watching from the sidelines, ever." Chimera stated wincing as Katie tugged out another stitch.

"Well considering your rank I guess that has to be true." Katie smiled.

"You think I'm measuring up too expectations?" Chimera asked unsure. Katie stopped what she was doing and looked at Chimera until she met her eyes dead on.

"No. You're bang on to where they were predicted to be." Katie affirmed. Chimera felt her eyes water at Katie's words. It meant more to her to hear that she was doing just as good as her father had thought she would than hearing she was exceeding them.

"Good." Chimera replied not even feeling the next stitch leave her body. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them.

"So you and Eric huh?" Katie mentioned offhandedly.

"Ugghhh who told you?" Chimera groaned not even in the mood to try and deny something was going on. Something was happening Chimera just didn't know how far or long she would let it go even after initiation was over.

"I may have overheard something while I was running med checks at the wall." Katie shrugged.

"Did you also tell them you released me for final fights?" Chimera challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Please. I'm Dauntless not stupid." Katie snorted pulling the last stitch out of Chimera's side.

"Well you can be the tie breaker. One side of my blood says go for it the other says run from it so what do you say?" Chimera demanded pulling her shirt down and sitting up.

"He's a completely narcissistic asshole, but also heard he's an amazing lay. Your call." Katie shrugged. She wasn't about to make her niece's choice for her.

"That doesn't help." Chimera groaned sliding off the counter and onto her feet.

"This is Dauntless babe. Go with your gut." She told her walking over to the door and reopening the store. Chimera shook her head as she went to leave. Katie grabbed her arm as Chimera walked by her.

"One day when we can maybe we'll go for a train ride. I want to know all about you, and well them." Katie whispered the last part referring to her brother and his Amity soul mate.

"I'd really like that." Chimera smiled.

* * *

Four leaned back into his chair mulling over what he had just watched. His intuition told him there was something more to what he had just seen and heard. There was an intimacy and familiarity between Katie and Chimera that just didn't make sense.

"How's our girl doing?" Amar asked taking the chair beside Four watching Chimera walk down into the Pit on one of the screens.

"I think we have it under control. She should make number one." Four responded switching his focus to another screen.

"Good. It'll come in handy having her in your debt if she goes into leadership and starts dating Eric." Amar said in a calculating tone.

"Maybe." Four replied. When Amar said it, it sounded a lot more like blackmail then when Chimera had.

"Something is brewing with the leaders Four. I can sense it." Amar warned leaning back in his chair.

"What have you heard?" Four asked turning to look at Amar.

"Nothing. It's just a feeling. But I'm going to do some digging." Amar said seriously.

* * *

Chimera climbed up onto her bunk thinking a quick day nap would be just perfect and was happy to have found the dorm completely empty. They basically they had one week left of sims and then it was the four day break before the landscapes. Laying down Chimera moved her head around on her pillow trying to get comfortable. After a while she realized that there had to be something under the pillow preventing her head from sinking down into it. Reaching up behind her head Chimera grabbed the thick square object and brought up in front of her face.

"What the hell?" Chimera whispered looking over the book.  _'Did Clarissa bring this with her from Erudite?'_  She wondered. It was beautiful red leather bound book. The only lettering was written down the spine in elegant gold leafing.

"Possession." Chimera read the title out loud. It didn't seem like a book that Clarissa would have read or risked bringing with her from Erudite. Opening the cover Chimera almost dropped the book when she found the words  _'Property of Eric Conrad'_  written just above the title in elegant handwriting.

' _Recognize that sometimes an apology isn't a verbal thing.'_  Flex's voice floated into her mind. Looking down at the book she wondered if this was Eric's way of apologizing. Flipping to the first page of the novel she decided she had nothing better to do so she might as well read it. As she read the first chapter she came across a highlighted passage.

**And when he took her he would not just possess her greatest ecstasy, but her very soul, her mind, even her very essence would belong to him and him alone.**

Chimera quickly flipped the book around in her hands while keeping her page marked. This book was just so fitting for their situation that she wondered if Eric had drawn it up quickly just to serve some deviant purpose. Finding the proper publishing information she shook her head and opened the book back up to the marked page. Chimera felt her body flush with heat as she read page after page quickly discovering that this was actually a dark, explicit, descriptive erotica novel. Unconsciously her hand made its way into her jeans as she lost herself more and more into the story. She came to a part where the words had been highlighted again.

**She glared defiantly into his eyes even though her body was begging her to give in. She knew he was aware of what her body was begging for but she would be damned to hell before she let him touch her.**

' _Oh god.'_  Chimera knew now that these weren't random passages Eric had highlighted some time before. They were direct messages and promises to her. She found herself reading through the pages eagerly anticipating what he would want to tell her next her hand dipping deeper between her legs.

**He held her in his iron grasp as her body finally yielded to the passion he'd awoken in her. Though she had vowed never to scream his name she could not help but scream it to the heavens as he forced her body into the throws of the orgasm she had fought so hard to prevent.**

Chimera's fingers had made their way between her smooth slit and gently stroked the wet skin sending small chills through her body. She hadn't touched herself in months due to the lack of privacy in the dorms and it just didn't seem appropriate to do it in Eric's office. She passed over her clit lightly, her mouth parting in a light pant as she read the next highlighted passage.

**She turned to the mirror greeted by the sight of their entangled bodies glistening with perspiration as he thrust into her with deep strokes. She was mesmerized by the sheer look of passion radiating from her eyes back into her body creating a world of sensation she wished to be trapped in forever. At that moment she accepted that she was his alone to possess and submitted her body to the passion she knew only he could bring from her. That night her orgasms shook not only her body but also her very soul with the knowledge that her body would never crave another man's touch the way that it craved his.**

Chimera jumped her hand flying out of her jeans when the door to the dorm screeched open. She tried to calm down both her heart rate and her breathing as she heard Rory and Anthony come into the room talking about their new tattoos. Tucking the book into her pillowcase Chimera laid on her back her body still pulsing with unreleased sexual energy. Hearing Rory and Anthony talking about their tattoos had reminded her that she could probably get hers done now. She'd go first thing tomorrow to talk with Neil about it.

* * *

"So what do you think? Ink worthy?"

"Neil this is better than anything I could have ever imagined." Chimera amazed truly in awe at the drawing in her hands.

"Well it's not every day that someone gives me as much creative freedom as you did." Neil shrugged turning to get his station ready.

"How could they not? You're absolutely an artistic genius." Chimera replied handing the paper back to Neil.

"Well coming from a girl who lived among those who appreciate art that is a very high compliment." Neil grinned carefully changing the needle head on the tattoo gun. "Same spot we talked about?"

"Yup." Chimera smiled.

"Alright take off your shirt and straddle the chair." Neil instructed pointing to the chair obviously meant for back pieces. Chimera looked around before quickly pulling off her t-shirt and dropping down into the chair.

"Even though I'm gay I still know how to do this." He teased unclasping her bra swiftly. Chimera pushed her chest harder into the leather and kept her elbows locked to her sides. She wasn't about to give everyone who walked into the shop a free show. Neil placed the stencil on her back and let her check in the mirror that the placement was right before he turned on the tattoo gun.

"Ready?" He asked over the loud buzzing.

"Yes." Chimera replied bracing herself. The needle hit her skin and she flinched slightly.

"It'll hurt less if you relax." Neil told her as he continued to outline the design. Chimera listened to the advice and relaxed her muscles against the sting of the outline needle. After a few minutes Chimera noticed a change. Instead of dreading the needle she was eagerly anticipating it. Her body was reacting in a very inappropriate way to the pain of being tattooed as she felt between her legs heat up. She bit down on her lip to keep the little moans of pleasure from escaping her mouth. Unfortunately that wasn't enough though to stop Neil from noticing after about 45 minutes.

"You know I've only had a few clients that get turned on by getting tattooed." Neil laughed. Chimera smiled unashamed knowing her reaction to the pain was partly because she was still riled up from yesterday's reading.

"Glad to know it doesn't creep you out." Chimera breathed huskily. Her body was dying to orgasm but she couldn't let it happen here. Not that being able to say she had an orgasm while being tattooed by a gay guy wouldn't make a great story.

"Not at all. Kind like a game of perverted flinch first. Instead of trying to make you flinch with the needle I make you tingle." Neil smirked wiping the excess ink away before bringing the needle back to her skin. Chimera smiled extremely happy that Neil wasn't freaked out that she was getting turned on while being tattooed.

"Pleasure's in the pain right?" Chimera sighed euphorically as Neil began filling in the area next to her left shoulder blade.

"Amen to that sister. Just don't you be getting your lady fluids on my chair." Neil threatened half seriously.

"Lady fluids? Seriously?" Chimera laughed looking at him over her shoulder wondering if he actually knew how close to an orgasm she was.

"I'm gay and that's what I'm calling it." Neil declared flatly. Chimera shook her head at him and looked forward again. It was going to be a fun couple of hours as long as she could keep herself from crossing the lady fluid line.

* * *

Eric walked into the tattoo parlour surprised to find it mostly empty, which was unusual since it was point distribution day. He heard buzzing from one side of the shop and soft little moans every few seconds. Curious he walked around to the side of the shop and stopped dead in his tracks. Chimera was at Neil's station getting a tattoo done on her upper back. But it wasn't the fact that she was getting inked that caused him to stop. It was the look of sheer bliss on her face as it happened. Eric swallowed hard noting the slight pain in her features when the needle touched her skin and the flush of enjoyment when it was removed. He flicked his tongue over his lip ring his own body beginning to react to the sight of her turned on.

"Eric what have I told you about my station when I'm tattooing people other then you?" Neil called out without looking up from Chimera's back. Chimera's head shot up from her arms her body tensing. She wasn't sure if the book was an apology or not so she had to tread carefully.

"I'm not here to intimidate her into leaving Neil." Eric promised his voice thick. Chimera saw the look in his eyes and relaxed knowing she had been right about the book since he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her not yell at her.

"Good. Cause I like this one and she ain't going nowhere till I'm done." Neil told him seriously. Neither Eric nor Chimera was sure if he was talking about the tattoo or her. "Now unless she's okay with you gawking at her you can come back in about two hours."

"He can stay if he wants." Chimera voiced quietly. Letting him watch her get tattooed would be a perfect form of revenge for the book. She'd let him watch her get turned on without hiding it and enjoy the fact he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Eric's eyes darkened taking in how airy her voice was. He took a few steps towards her before she stopped him.

"But you have to sit in front of me. No going past the chair I'm sitting on." She instructed with a devilish smile. She was going to show him just how in control she was over things by putting a clear limit on how close he could get to her. Eric looked around and grabbed a chair from Tori's station. Carrying the chair over to Neil's station he placed it directly in front of Chimera about three feet back.

Chimera knew that the combination of the tattoo, Eric's literature messages, and now his presence were making her bolder. Eric had told her he would wait until the end of initiation when she was fair game to physically pursue her and he had kept to that. But that didn't mean she couldn't repay him for getting her riled up with very little options to take care of it. So she was going to have fun with him. See how far she could push him. It was a dangerous game but holy fuck did she want to play it with him after what he did to her with that damn book. She knew he wanted her but could she push him far enough that he proved he thought himself above the rules?

Chimera turned angled her head on her arms so Eric had a clear view of her face. Instead of trying to reign in her reaction to the needle she let it show freely. Looking into his eyes she let him see clearly how much she enjoyed the needle penetrating her skin. She blinked slowly up at him as she focused on tingles in her body instead of his face. He became a blur behind a wall of sexual haze. She gasped as Neil passed the needled over her spine biting her lip against the minor pain that travelled like lightning down her back. She sighed longingly when he removed the needle as the lightning of pain left her skin sensitive and buzzing.

Eric leaned forward in his chair his forearms resting on his thighs getting as close as possible to the erotic show she was putting on for him. She looked like pure ecstasy leaning against the chair and arching her back into the needle. She was watching him without really seeing him completely lost to the sensations of her body. It was one of the looks Eric prided himself on bringing out of his sexual partners and he promised himself she would look like that when they had sex for the first time, and every time after that.

Chimera focused on him for a moment her lips slightly parted as she panted lightly. Eric felt his own breathing synchronize with hers. Chimera closed her eyes momentarily letting a small seductive sigh escape her lips as the needle crossed over the fleshier part of her upper back. Eric watched her bite her bottom lip and flex her right fingers as Neil brought the needle back to her skin. There was something darkly provocative about watching someone's sexual experience play out in front of him when he was simply an observant.

Eric brought his finger up to his lips tracing the bottom one lightly before stopping on his lip ring. He rotated the ring slowly watching her every gasp and shudder closely. He knew he had to keep his hand occupied or he was bound to reach out to touch her. All he wanted to do was slam his lips against hers as Neil tattooed her feeling every gasp of pain and moan of pleasure she made against his lips.

Chimera watched him play with his lip ring and wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Eric's fingers stilled on his lip ring knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Chimera sure she was wet enough to soak through her jeans at this point. Eric watching her almost studying her in such an erotic situation made her wonder if she was special or if he memorized the sexual reactions of all the girls he was into. Either way his attention to every breath and moan she was making had her questioning why she ever second guessed the possibility of having sex with him.

A group of loud obviously intoxicated Dauntless came barging into the shop. Eric didn't break eye contact with Chimera as he stood thanking god his jeans were so tight even if they were painfully restricting his erection. He couldn't stay here and watch anymore with an audience of members around even though he never wanted to leave. He gave Chimera a final look of dark promise before turning and walking out of the shop. By the time she would be healed enough to come in for retouches she would be straddling his lap pressing her naked chest into his body while Neil retouched her piece. It was slightly kinky but holy shit it would be hot as hell.

"You are playing a dangerous game with a very dangerous player." Neil commented quietly after Eric had left.

"I know." Chimera grinned devilishly.

"Try not to break him anymore then he already is." Neil told her causing Chimera too look over her shoulder at him. Neil kept his focus on the tattoo so she turned back around. It was the first time anyone had warned her about hurting Eric.  _'Like that could ever happen.'_  She thought dismissively.

* * *

Eric sprinted through the halls of Dauntless to his apartment. It was the one time he was thankful for the extremely ugly blue lighting everywhere because it hid any sign of his hard on. Fumbling with his keys slightly he threw open the door to his apartment and then slammed it closed behind. He let out a shaky breath

"Well fuck me." He breathed out shakily. That had been one hell of a ride and neither of them had even touched each other. Reaching down he popped the button on his jeans and carefully pulled down the zipper. Pulling his jeans low onto his hips to relieve some of the pressure on his erection Eric pulled his shirt off and headed for his bathroom. Turning on the shower he stripped off all his clothing and walked under the warm spray. Placing his hands on the tiled wall he let the water cascade down his back.

Reaching down to his erection he mentally pictured himself buried deep inside Chimera as she straddled him on the tattoo chair. He imagined himself flexing up into her between Neil's strokes with the tattoo needle showing her exactly how good mixing pain and pleasure could really be. There was no way it would ever happen in reality but the image he created caused his erection to twitch in his hand.

"God Chi how the fuck did you do this..." Eric moaned moving his hand firmly over his shaft.

* * *

"Thank god those are over!" Chimera cheered sitting on the edge of Clarissa's bunk. They had just finished their last round of sims before final evaluations. Chimera had blasted through her set and come to find Clarissa to see if she wanted to finally go get her first tattoo.

"Yeah..." Clarissa whispered quietly turning to face the wall.

"Hey only one more time and it's all over." Chimera comforted

"You know you're in my sims." Clarissa whispered.

"What?" Chimera asked stunned and a little offended. "I'm not that scary."

"No, no not like that." Clarissa said quickly turning over. "That night on the roof is. Except this time I'm awake but paralyzed. I can't stop Carl from stabbing you and then Lucas."

"Oh." Chimera replied unsure of what she should say. She hadn't thought about that day in a long time. She ran her fingertips over her t-shirt above where her wound was located. She could feel the little raised edges where the stitches were tied off.

"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk about this?" Chimera offered. It was something that both of them had yet to talk about and confront.

"Would you mind? I understand if it's something you would rather not talk about." Clarissa told her but Chimera could see the desperation in her eyes.

"It's obviously something we need to deal with so let's not delay the inevitable. Where do you want to talk?" Chimera asked thinking the dorms were a bad choice since initiates could come and go at anytime.

"I think we should go to the roof. You know like exorcize the hold the memories have on it." Clarissa suggested. Chimera wanted to tell her hell no but the look on her face told her that Clarissa was desperate to deal with this. Also she knew that Clarissa would push to go up there since this was something she had obviously wanted to do for a while.

"Fine." Chimera agreed tightly. Clarissa smiled in relief as she climbed out of bed and led the way up to the roof. When they reached the door to the rooftop Clarissa easily walked through it but Chimera hesitated. She was flashed back to the moment a month ago when she had burst through this very door out into the rain.

"Chimera." Clarissa called softly. Chimera looked at Clarissa without really seeing her. Carl's snarling face flashed before her eyes and she shook her head to get rid of the image. Thinking that Chimera was fine Clarissa smiled tightly before walking over to where her body had been when Chimera found her.

"I don't remember much except standing her and feeling something being jammed into my neck harshly." Clarissa said kicking at the gravel with her foot.

"He was standing over your body right there." Chimera pointed. "I came through the door just as he was undoing his belt."

"Why me?" Clarissa whispered hauntingly looking around. Chimera looked around the roof her eyes glazing over as her memories surface.

' _I'll kill you if I have too.'_  Chimera snapped her eyes to the left hearing Carl's voice as if it was that night again.

"I never did anything to him." Clarissa continued oblivious to Chimera's struggle. Chimera's mind transported her back to that night as if it were playing out before her eyes again.

' _I may not have cut it here bitch but I've managed to carve you up.'_  Chimera placed a hand to her side reliving the pain of the knife as if it were happening again. The other hand covered her ear hoping to silence his voice. She felt like the damn had burst on her suppression of all the feelings and fears from that night forcing her to live them all right in that moment.

"I guess I'm lucky I don't have anything to actually remember. That's the point I guess. I shouldn't be living in something that didn't actually happen." Clarissa smiled softly feeling better about things. She felt like she had accomplished what she needed. How could fear what she wasn't even awake to see? It was illogical. "It's actually really nice outside."

Chimera had to get off the roof. Clarissa was completely oblivious to what this was doing to Chimera. This had been dead and buried in the dark recesses of her mind and Clarissa had gone and fucking resurrected them. Without saying a word Chimera turned and fled from the roof leaving Clarissa lost in her thoughts. Her feet carried her swiftly to the only place she truly felt safe and protected.

* * *

Eric was surprised to find Chimera on his couch curled up into a tiny ball the afghan bound tightly around her body. He watched her sleep over the next few hours as he worked through the mountain of paper work he had to get done before the fear landscapes took place. He had no idea what the hell had happened to her but she was clearly shaken up. She looked softer when she slept and he was tempted to take her hair out of the braids he had never seen her without.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost dinnertime but Chimera didn't look like she would be waking any time soon. Quietly he left his office locking the door behind him to keep anyone from bothering Chimera. He wondered if he sim had been bad again causing her to vomit. That meant when she woke up she would probably be hungry.

No one questioned him as he entered the kitchens and began collecting food. He grabbed things that didn't have to be eaten warm since he had no idea when she would actually wake up. He placed everything he gathered into an empty box left over from the deliveries. Thinking twice he grabbed a third piece of chocolate cake knowing he would probably the two he'd already grabbed before she woke up.

"Looks like someone's gearing up for some heavy activity." Leslie's voice cut through the kitchen.

"Not interested Leslie." Eric dismissed picking up the box.

"Since when are you not interested in sex?" Leslie asked slightly put out.

"Never said that." Eric hefted the box so it rested on his hip.

"Then how about—"

"I'm not interested in having sex with you anymore is what I'm saying." Eric said not caring if he hurt her feelings.

"Whatever. You know you're a real piece of work Eric." Leslie snapped clearly irritated. "I hope you know the only reason I slept with you is because you're up for leadership."

"Always knew that." He said walking out of the kitchen. He hadn't had sex since the second week after the initiates had entered the compound and he was craving it. He was craving her.  _'Only a few more days.'_  He thought to himself.

* * *

Chimera felt herself waking up from her bliss of a nap her demons momentarily forgotten. Shifting around she felt something under her feet and she stilled. It was a person. Automatically Chimera felt threatened and she sent a sharp kick towards whom ever it was. Her foot connected with something extremely hard.

"OH MY GOD OWE!" She yelled pulling her feet off the person. Opening her eyes she saw Eric sitting at the end of the couch holding a book up in front of his face. "Did you seriously just hit me with a book?"

"No I blocked the kick you sent towards my head with the book." Eric replied flatly. Chimera glared at him as she rubbed her foot against the couch cushions. Eric shook his head and placed the book down on the coffee table. Reaching over he grabbed Chimera's foot and brought it back onto his lap. Without asking permission he pulled off her sock.

"What are you—OH!" Chimera groaned as Eric began massaging her foot. She really should have told him to stop but it felt so good. Eric pressed deeply into the arch of her foot smirking to himself as her eyes closed and she automatically brought her other foot up onto his lap.

"Is this what you do to girls who try to kick you in the face? Cause I'll do it daily from now on if that's the case." Chimera whispered her voice that airy sexy Eric now associated with her being turned on. Eric dragged his thumbnail over the arch of her foot eliciting a gasp and quiet moan from Chimera. Her feet were definitely an erogenous zone for her.

"Try to kick me again and I'll use a bigger book." He threatened continuing to knead her foot expertly with his hands.

"Mmhhmmm." Chimera breathed as Eric pulled off her other sock and began massaging her other foot. Chimera felt no shame in the small moans and pleasure sounds she was making as Eric's calloused hands worked magic on her sore feet.

Eric laughed as a throatier moan came from Chimera when he pressed down on her insole. "You're purring like a kitten."

"Stop and you'll see my claws." Chimera teased. Eric's hands stopped as he remember wanting to prod her into showing him her claws only a few months ago.

"Hey please don't stop." Chimera pouted her eyes still closed. "I'm not done yet."

Eric groaned and dropped his head onto the back of the couch with a loud thud.  _'You cannot be saying shit like that.'_  He felt Chimera nudging his hands with her feet urging him to continue. Eric ground his teeth together as Chimera's foot would periodically graze over his crotch accidentally.  _'She's still an initiate so calm the fuck down!'_ He needed a distraction and quick or he was going to lose his control and nail her right there on the couch.

Chimera's stomach growled loudly stopping the movement of her feet.  _'Thank god for small favours.'_  Eric thought looking over at Chimera.

"Hungry?" He smirked.

"Maybe…" Chimera let out a small laugh. Eric moved off the couch and over to the box sitting in the middle of his desk.

"We missed dinner officially but I went down and grabbed food figuring you'd be hungry." Eric explained pulling items out of the box. "Roast chicken or steak?"

Chimera looked between the two cellophane wrapped sandwiches Eric was holding up. "Steak." Eric continued to stand there holding the sandwiches. Chimera rolled her eyes. "Fine chicken."

Eric grinned arrogantly and tossed her the roast chicken sandwich. Catching the sandwich Chimera sat up. She ripped off the cellophane and dug into the sandwich with gusto. Eric sat at his desk and tucked into his own food. They ate in silence a bit longer before Eric took the opportunity to get to know her better like he had planned.

"How's the tattoo healing?" Eric asked conversationally. Chimera paused her mouthful of sandwich. Asking about the tattoo was such a loaded question.

"Fine. I hate putting lotion on it though." She answered flexing her back slightly recalling the burn it always caused.

"That can suck. But you seemed to enjoy the process a lot." Eric replied huskily. "I certainly enjoyed watching you get it done."

"Consider that pay back for the book." Chimera replied with a smirk.

"So you read it?" Eric asked his voice showing no signs of the need for approval he felt. "All of it?"

"Yes." Chimera told him her voice betraying the affect remembering the book was having on her body.

"It's one of my favourites." Eric confessed seeing her flush with heat as she recalled the book. His eyes narrowed wondering if she completely understood the meaning of why he had chosen that book.

"Do you have more?" She asked eagerly before she could stop herself. Eric smirked at her causing her to blush.

"Yes." He told her. Chimera blushed harder averting her eyes from Eric's. She never would have guessed he read erotic novels. She wondered if he did it for pleasure or to gather ideas.

"Neat." She whispered quietly clearing her throat.

"Not the words I would use to describe that form of literature." Eric smirked his eyes smoldering.

"You wouldn't?" She questioned still unable to look at him. His voice was that deep gravelly rumble that caused tingles to run up her spine.

"Not at all. Maybe I should go through them and highlight a few other passages for you to help you find a more fitting adjective." Eric told her his voice heavy with sexual promise. The room suddenly felt extremely warm. Chimera mistakenly let her eyes flick over to Eric and they focused in on his thickly muscled arms imagining what it would feel like to trace the tattoos on them with her blunt fingernails.

"Not long until looks like that are going to have consequences Chi." Eric cautioned his eyes dark and his voice thick with lust. Chimera flicked her eyes up to him her own lust giving way to concern.

"Consequences?" She asked clearly disturbed.

"You won't be able to eye fuck me knowing I can't do a damn thing about it." Eric clarified.

"Then I'll make sure to get it out of my system before you can." Chimera challenged smirking as the pencil Eric was holding snapped in half.

* * *

AN: I would really love to hear from everyone about how they feel about the sexual content. Too graphic? Not graphic enough?

Just a heads up but I am going to be taking about a one week hiatus from updating. Not because I haven't written more it's because I have long neglected my Hunger Games story that has a lot of followers PMing me about whether I have quit on that story. Don't worry the next chapter is the fear landscapes and right after that the... BANQUET!

Much luv,

Rayn


End file.
